The True Lion King
by TheRogueLion25
Summary: We all know the story of the Lion King but what would happen if Mufasa and Scar weren't the only male lions from the Pride Lands. How would the story play out if Simba never met Timon and Pumbaa? This is my retelling of the Lion King with new OC characters.
1. A New Road

Lion King 1: New Road

 _It's midday as 2 adult male lions walked across a desert. The males turned out to be brothers named Shupuva and Fahari. Fahari had a light tan coat with a dark brown mane while Shupuva had a dark golden coat with a jet black mane. Although both males are strong and well built Fahari is slightly larger in size compared to Shupuva but Shupuva had the advantage in speed and agility._

 _After watching his brother rush off to chase after 2 creatures Fahari sat besides Shupuva laughing uncontrollably as Shupuva laid on the ground tired and out of breath._

Fahari: You look you about to die. What were you thinking? You went through all that trouble to hunt down that little meerkat. If you were going to waste all that energy you could've at less got the warthog.

 _Panting,_ Shupuva: Look I just wanted a small snack until we headed back to the jungle. Plus didn't feel like carrying around that warthog in this heat or share him with you after you did nothing to help catch him.

 _Still laughing,_ Fahari: I really hope that little snack was worth it.

 _Smirking,_ Shupuva: At least I got a snack. What do you have, dirt?

 _Looking around Fahari spotted a group of vultures flying around in a circle, the tale tell sign some unfortunate creature has died or on deaths door._

Fahari: Looks like your wrong Shupuva. The vultures found a snack for me.

Shupuva: I hope whatever their circling has already been picked clean or to dried up to eat.

 _With the vultures descending and surrounding the body of their target, Fahari began running toward them. To busy fighting over who will get first bite of body the vultures were completely oblivious to Fahari rapidly approaching them. With quick roar and a few swipes of his paws Fahari scared the vultures and sending the whole group flying away. Fahari sat down pleased with his self while Shupuva jogged over._

Shupuva: Having fun Fahari?

 _Watching the vultures flying away grinning,_ Fahari: You know messing with vultures never gets old.

 _With the vultures long gone the brothers looked down shocked to find a little lion cub unconscious, covered in blood, small cuts, thorns, and dirt lying still that their paws._

 _Taking a quick glance at the cub,_ Shupuva: Well I didn't except to see this. I don't know what happened but I can tell this cub went through hell before drawing his last breath.

 _Fahari leaned down closer to the unconscious cub to find the cub's chest slowly rising and falling._

 _Shocked,_ Fahari: He's still alive. Let's get him out of here.

 _Shupuva knobbed his head in agreement as Fahari leaned down picking the cub up gently in his mouth and running off to a nearby oasis as quickly as he could without adding any additional harm to the cub. Arriving at the oasis Fahari splashes some water on the cub and gently tapping him hoping to he would awaken but the cub didn't respond._

 _Moving toward the cub,_ Shupuva: I got an idea.

 _Shupuva picked up the cub and dropped him in the pond. Almost instantly Simba finally regains consciousness and leapt out the water dazed and confused. Shaking his self dry Simba looked around and spotted Fahari standing before him. Scared Simba began to back away from the male lion but ended up bumping right into Shupuva. With nowhere to run Simba stood his ground, baring his fangs and growling as the 2 males slow approach him. As Fahari got closer Simba unsheathed his claws and swiped at him but was easily pinned underneath one of Fahari's paws._

Fahari: Easy little one. Is this any way to thank the ones who saved your life?

 _Lifting up his paw Fahari released Simba. Simba sat quietly staring at both males unsure whether if he should speak to them or run away._

Fahari: So kid, where are you from and what are you doing out here all alone?

 _Simba dropped his head as tears grew in his eyes remembering all the events that happened right before he passed out. Watching his father die, Scar blaming him, Scar banishing him, and hyenas almost killing him. What hurt the ex prince the most was he felt responsible for his father's death, the fear of his mother never forgiving him, and the fact he would never see the Pride Lands, his pride, mother, father, or Nala again._

 _Sadden Simba started to walk away from the oasis,_ Simba: It doesn't matter I can't go back but thanks for your help.

 _Before Simba could walk off too far Shupuva picked him up by the back of his neck returning him to the oasis and dropped him back in the water._

 _Tossing the meerkat at Simba as he sat in the water stunned,_ Shupuva: I don't know what you been through little one nor will I force you to tell us but what I do know is that a cub your age won't survive out here on his own for too long. After you wash the blood, dirt and thorns off eat that and get ready to head out.

 _Staring at Shupuva confused as he laid down in the shade,_ Simba: What?

 _Lying down,_ Fahari: He's right. On your own you won't survive out here and we can't just leave you out here to die so you can stick with us.

 _Happy he wouldn't be alone in some unknown place Simba started to wash off the blood, dirt and thorns from his fur before turning his attention to the meerkat._

 _Watching the young cub eat,_ Fahari: Shupuva you thinking the same thing I am?

Shupuva: If your thinking this little cub looks really familiar for some reason then yeah were on the same page.

Fahari: I'm positive we've seen him before or he reminds me of someone at least.

 _After eating and taking a quick nap Simba was awoken by Shupuva._

Shupuva: It's time to head out cub.

 _As the 3 lions walked off, Simba stopped to look back in the direction of the Pride Lands as he internally said goodbye to his former home and life. As Simba caught up to Fahari and Shupuva he did notice that the 2 brothers were watching him with a curious expression on their face._

Fahari: So what do we call you cub?

Simba: My name is Sim….It's Kopa.

 _Shupuva and Fahari both knew Simba was lying and hiding something but went along with it hoping one day soon the young cub would tell them everything that happened to him._

 _As night fell over the Pride Lands, Scar informed the pride of the tragic events that occurred earlier in the day. After becoming the new king of the Pride Lands and forcing the unholy alliance between hyenas and lions, Scar walked into the den leaving the lionesses to morn and talk among their selves. The news of Mufasa's and Simba's death hit Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala especially hard. After a quick talk with the other lionesses the 3 lions walked to gorge to pay the final respects. Once they arrive Sarabi was devastated as she found her former mates lifeless body. Sarafina walked over to Sarabi to console her best friend but began to shed tears herself for not only her former king but one of her closest friends. With both lionesses preoccupied Nala searched for Simba's body. Much to her excitement instead of finding the body of her best friend Nala found his paw prints. With the sliver of hope that Simba was still alive Nala ran over to Sarabi to tell her what she found._

 _Excited,_ Nala: Mom, Sarabi Simba is still alive. I found his paw prints.

 _The 2 lionesses turned to the young cub not knowing what to tell her. Sarafina looked to Sarabi with a sorrow filled expression knowing what she was about to say wouldn't just hurt her daughter but best friend as well. Sarabi knobbed her head knowing it was needed to be said._

 _Sorrowfully,_ Sarafina: I'm sorry honey but Simba is gone. If he managed to survive the stampede Scar would've found him.

 _With tears in her eyes,_ Nala: But Simba is strong. Maybe he on his way back home now. He's not dead.

 _Sarafina pulled her daughter in close as Nala cried against her leg. Sarafina sat with Nala until she cried herself to sleep._

Sarabi: You should take her back to Pride Rock Sarafina.

Sarafina: What about you Sarabi?

Sarabi: I will follow behind you shortly I just need to be alone for a little while.

 _Sarafina picked up Nala and walked off leaving Sarabi behind. Sarabi nuzzled against Mufasa for the last time and turned to walk away when we spotted Simba's paw prints. Sarabi followed her son's paw prints to a ledge and stared off in the distance._

 _Looking up at the night sky, Sarabi: Mufasa please watch over our son. I will always love you both._

 _Sarabi shed a few more tears before finally heading back to Pride Rock knowing when she returned she would have put her grief behind her and deal with the new problem Scar as brought upon the Pride Lands._


	2. Simba?

Lion King 2: Simba?

 _After traveling all day Simba, Shupuva, and Fahari final arrived at a waterfall in a lush jungle. While Fahari and Shupuva lied down to get some sleep, Simba went off to explore his new home. Simba's exploration was short lived as his stomach begun to rumble and he failed to catch anything to eat. Unsure how to tell the 2 males he was hungry Simba just sat near them thinking of what to do. The 2 males sleep was quickly interrupted as Simba's stomach growling woke them up._

 _Yawning,_ Fahari: I forgot cubs his age are solely dependent on their parents and the pride. Hey Shupuva, is there any hippo left?

Shupuva: Nope we ate the last of the hippo before we left.

Fahari: I guess we should go hunting then?

 _Rolling over,_ Shupuva: No you should go hunting. I gave Kopa my meerkat before we left the oasis so it's your turn to feed him.

 _Getting up and stretching,_ Fahari: Fine. Come on Kopa. Let's go find something to eat.

 _While Fahari was focused on finding food, Simba was mesmerized by the jungle. After an hour passed Fahari spotted a gazelle grazing in a field alone._

 _With an opportunity finally at hand,_ Fahari: Stay here and watch how you catch dinner.

 _As Simba watched Fahari slowly stalk the gazelle, Simba didn't notice he was also being hunted. Hearing something moving in the bushes behind him Simba turned and stared curiously at the bush._

 _Trying to look as intimidating as possible,_ Simba: Who's there?

 _Walking out of the bushed laughing,_ Hyena: Well well well it's my lucky day. Looks like I'll be having lion cub meatloaf for lunch.

 _Unsheathing his claw,_ Simba: I would love to see you try!

 _The hyena lunged at Simba but Simba quickly leapt out of the way. As the hyena turned Simba swiped at his face, slicing deep into the hyena's left eye. Simba stood proud as the hyena the tossed and turned in pain but the feeling didn't last for long. Simba bolted as the hyena turned toward him growling. Enraged by Simba's attack the hyena relentlessly chased him down. After gaining on Simba's heels the hyena swiped at Simba's leg tripping him up and sent him crashing to the ground. Simba quickly recovered but was now trapped between a huge boulder and the hyena._

 _Taking a deep breath,_ Simba: RAAAAA, RAAAAA, RAAAAA

 _Laughing,_ Hyena: Was that supposed to be a roar? Nobodies coming to save you so why don't you just lie down like a good little snack and let me eat you.

 _Hearing Simba's cry, Fahari broke off his hunt and immediately raced off to where the sound came from. The hyena continuously tried to bite into Simba but Simba kept jumping out the way at the last second. Using a mock charge the hyena was finally able to pin Simba down as he tried to jump out the way._

 _With drool falling from his mouth,_ Hyena: Finally time to eat.

 _Just as the hyena was about to bite into Simba, Fahari appeared out of nowhere roaring and pounced on the hyena. The hyena stood no chance against the adult male and after grabbing the back of the hyena's neck, Fahari bit down with enough force to break the hyena's neck instantly killing him. Back at the waterfall Shupuva awoke up after hearing his brother's roar and raced off to figure out what was going on. Fahari noticed the fresh wound to the hyena's eye and looked toward Simba noticing blood on his paws._

Fahari: Kopa what happened?

Simba: That hyena just appeared out of nowhere. I tried to fight him but I wasn't strong enough to stop him. _Thinking to his self, Simba: Guess I now know why dad never let me help chase them out the Pride Lands._

Fahari: Of course you couldn't, you're just a cub and isn't big enough to take on a hyena yet. You can't even roar yet. Trying to fight that hyena was foolish but I will say one thing. You are brave. You will definitely grow into a strong lion and when you're older you can spend all day hunting those flee bags down.

 _Laughing to his self, Simba: He sounds like Zazu._

 _As the 2 walked away, Fahari: I can't believe he tried to fight a hyena. Now that I think about it, he reminds me a lot of Mufasa when he was that age. I can't remember how many times dad or King Ahadi had to save him, Shupuva, Sarabi, Sarafina and I because Mufasa talked us into chasing off those flee bags or because he wouldn't back down if we ran into a large group of them on the border of Pride Lands. Matter of fact Kopa actually looks a lot like Mufasa….._

 _As if a lightning bolt had struck, Fahari suddenly remembered who the young cub actually was and why he seemed so familiar when they first met._

 _Surprised, Fahari: He's Mufasa's and Sarabi's cub Simba!_

 _Halfway to the waterfall Shupuva ran into Simba and Fahari._

 _Alert,_ Shupuva: What going on Fahari?

Fahari: We ran into a little trouble but I will explain everything to later. We need to get Kopa back to the waterfall and go hunt.

 _On the way back to the waterfall Simba walked behind Fahari and Shupuva thinking, Simba: Once again I needed someone else to save me. I have to become stronger. Looking up at the sky, I need to become as strong as you dad. I can't let anyone die because I was too weak to protect myself._

 _After leaving Simba behind at the waterfall, Fahari and Shupuva ventured back out into the jungle to hunt. When they were a good distance away from the waterfall Fahari stopped to explain how Simba was attacked by a hyena and why he seemed so familiar._

 _Shocked,_ Shupuva: So Kopa is actually Mufasa's son, Simba. It makes sense now why we didn't recognize him immediately. We only saw him for a brief moment right after he was born. His eyes weren't even open yet and he still had his newborn markings. Not to mention the fact that all of our cubs were born days apart. We were too preoccupied with our newborn cubs to pay much of attention to him and we left right after their birth. But what is the young prince doing out here alone?

Fahari: Something bad had to have happened for in the Pride Lands. There's no way Mufasa and Sarabi would ever leave their son completely unattended at his age. There's no way he could've even made it out of the Pride Lands without Zazu or the others finding him first.

Shupuva: Not only that but no hyenas have traveled all the way out here before. They would have to cross the Pride Lands to get here and Mufasa would've never allowed a hyena in the Pride Lands yet alone cross it.

Fahari: Something is definitely wrong. Go to the Pride Lands and figure out what happening. Make sure you stay hidden and aren't seen by anyone. I'll stay with Simba and tell him you left to patrol for more hyenas.

Shupuva: What about Mufasa and Sarabi?

Fahari: The less individual knowing you returned the better. Only speak with them if you can do so alone. If they seem panicked about Simba's disappearance tell them we found him but if they don't find out why. If you can't find them, just gather as much information as you can and get back here as soon as possible.

 _Shupuva wasted little time before racing off to the Pride Lands determined to learn what was going on. Fahari watched Shupuva run off before heading off to hunt, hoping when Shupuva returned he didn't bring back any horrible news along with him._

 _Back in the Pride Lands tension among the lionesses and hyenas have been rapidly rising. Within the 24 hours since Scar allowed them in the Pride Lands they have been over hunting, stealing the lioness's kills and have even taken over Pride Rock. With a war between the 2 groups about to start Scar called the entire pride together to talk._

Scar: I've been getting complaints from the hyenas that you have been causing problems. What is all this about?

 _Trying to stay composed,_ Sarabi: Are you kidding me Scar? The hyenas have been over hunting and driving prey away making it impossible to hunt. If that wasn't bad enough, whenever we do land a kill they try to steal it. They have no place in the Pride Lands and are disturbing the circle of life.

 _With a devilish grin,_ Scar: I told you the hyenas are staying and since you're having such a hard time hunting together I have an easy solution to this problem. From now on the lionesses will do the hunting for everyone and you can feed yourselves after everyone's bellies have been filled.

 _Growling,_ Sarafina: Are you insane?

Scar: No, I am the king and you will do as I command.

Sarabi: You want us to hunt for those flee bags and eat after them? We would starve and so will the cubs.

Scar: Well the strong cub will survive and the weak cubs will die. I don't need any weak lions in my pride. So your choices pretty simple. You can either hunt enough prey to feed everyone or I could let the hyenas go after the cubs. I been hearing they wanted to see what the cubs tasted like.

 _Sarafina and the rest of the lionesses stepped in front of the cubs growling ready to protect them and sent a clear message that no one will harm their cubs._

 _Angrily,_ Sarabi: Scar I can't believe you would put the cub's life at risk to keep those hyenas happy. It's sad, you've only been king for a day and have already turned out to be the worst king to ever rule over the Pride Lands.

Scar: That's where you're wrong. I am and will always be the greatest king to ever rule over the Pride Lands.

Sarabi: You will never be the king Mufasa or your father was.

 _Angered at Sarabi words, Scar approached Sarabi growling before looking down at Nala, Tama and the other cub._

 _With an eerie grin,_ Scar: I understand you're still grieving the lost of Simba and Mufasa but never mention my brother's name in my presence again. _With the hyenas approaching to back him up,_ And instead of comparing me to my brother and father maybe you should be more worried about hunting. There are a lot of mouths still waiting to be fed unless you want to put the cub on the menu.

 _With the cubs around and severely outnumbered by Scar's army of hyenas, Sarabi and the other lionesses reluctantly gave in to Scar's demands and walked away. Watching the pride walk away defeat, Scar felt he had truly become king of the Pride Lands._


	3. Fears Confirmed

Lion King 3: Fears Confirmed

 _After running for half the night Shupuva arrived in the Pride Lands horrified by what he witnessed. Shupuva looked on disgusted as he watched hyenas freely roam across the Pride Lands and sleeping on Pride Rock._

 _As his anger grew, Shupuva: What the hell is going on? Why are hyenas in the Pride Lands and why are they relaxing on Pride Rock? Where is the pride? I need to find Mufasa or Sarabi immediately!_

 _Off in the distance Shupuva spotted a group of lionesses hunting across the plains and headed off in that direction hoping to learn what happened to the Pride Lands. Shupuva hid behind a few large boulders downwind from the lionesses to watch and listen without being noticed._

 _Sarabi, Sarafina, Ciri(the adoptive mother of Saumu, a male cub Mufasa saved from hyenas around Simba's age and mother of Askari), and Kama (mother of Tama and Shwari) were currently chasing down a lone zebra while the rest of the lionesses sat back not too far away watching over the cubs and looking out for hyenas. The 4 lioness quickly brought down the zebra but knowing the hyenas would arrive soon to steal their kill Sarabi signaled to the pride to bring the cubs over and eat quickly. The pride tried to eat as quickly as possible but a large group of hyenas had already picked up the scent of the kill and rushed over forcing the pride to retreat. Before the zebra was completely stolen by the hyenas Sarafina managed to rip off a large chuck of meat from the zebra and gave it to Nala and the other cubs._

 _Watching the cubs eat, Sarafina: This is pathetic. I can't believe we're forced to give away our kills to feed those scavengers. We shouldn't have to live like this or steal meat just to feed our cubs._

 _Sarafina turned away from the cubs when Sarabi and the others lionesses wanted to speak to her. While the lionesses spoke one of the hyenas noticed the cubs eating and decided to take their food. Unwilling to back down Nala lunged at the hyena only to be knocked across the ground. Suamu was the next cub to charge at the hyena but just like Nala before him was knocked to the ground. With the other cubs too frightened to attack the hyena took the piece of meat and walked away laughing. As the cubs ran over to check on Nala and Suamu, Sarafina blew pass the cubs and attacked the hyena in a blind rage. Quickly killing the hyena, Sarafina turned her attention to the rest of hyenas. As the hyenas marched to confront her, Sarafina stood her ground ready to kill as many hyenas as possible. The hyenas march came to a sudden stop when Sarabi, Ciri, and Kama rushed to Sarafina's side ready to fight alongside her as the rest of the pride defended the cubs. There was an intense standoff between both groups as the hyenas snarled at the lionesses and the lionesses roared back. Finally giving into their anger and frustration the lionesses charged attacking the hyenas. Being bigger, faster, stronger and more aggressive the lionesses made quick work of the hyenas killing them left and right but what the hyenas lacked in size and power they made up for in sheer numbers. It wasn't long before the lionesses found their selves completely surrounded but it didn't matter. Determined to kill as many hyenas as possible for attacking their cubs the lionesses didn't let their growing fatigue or the hyena's numbers get to them. The battle came to an abrupt end when Scar and Zira appeared on the battlefield._

 _Growling,_ Scar: What's going on here!

Random Hyena: The lionesses are crazy. We came to eat since we were hungry but as soon as we turned our backs they started attacking us.

 _Roaring,_ Sarafina: That's a lie! You attacked the cubs while they were eating. Anyone that touches our cubs will get what they deserve.

Scar: So first you disobey my order, then you start a fight and now I have hyenas lying on the ground dead. I'm sure I made myself clear but if I wasn't let me repeat myself. I am your king and your job is to hunt. You and your cubs aren't allowed to eat until everyone else has been fed. If you ever go against my order again you will be banished from the Pride Lands. _With more and more hyenas appearing behind him,_ And if anyone have a problem then step up. If not get out of my sight now!

 _With a devilish grin,_ Zira: Weak parents lead to weaker cubs. Maybe next time we should just feed their cubs to the hyenas.

 _Growling,_ Sarafina: What did you say!

 _Walking forward,_ Zira: You heard me or do you have a problem?

 _The lionesses quickly grabbed the cubs and walked away feeling defeated except Sarafina. The normally mild manner, gentle and loving lioness stared back at Scar and Zira seething in anger and ready to rip them apart. Sensing her best friend bloodlust rising Sarabi walked in front of Sarafina and led her away from the pair preventing her from doing something she would later regret._

 _Walking away,_ Sarafina: You and Scar may rule over those scavengers but as far as I'm concerned, you will never be the true king and queen of the Pride Lands.

 _Watching the lionesses and cubs walking away,_ Zira: They need to be taught respect!

 _Smirking,_ Scar: Don't worry, they will learn their place soon enough.

 _As they walked away Nala watched her mother and Sarabi, 2 lion she always knew as calm, loving and insightful become blood thirsty and raged filled lions. Nala felt her own anger swell inside her as well as a new resolve to become a strong and brave lioness so she could fight alongside her mother and pride. This goal was also her tribute to Simba. She remembered their promise to grow up and become the prides strongest lions. As everyone walked away in silence, tears started flowing down her face Nala as realized she would never have Simba around to cheer her up, distract her from her problems or ever see him again._

 _Off in the distance Shupuva could barely restrain his self from leaping out of his hiding spot and attacking Scar, Zira and every hyena he could get his claws or teeth on._

 _Furious, Shupuva: That pitiful hyena loving excuse for a lion. Where the hell is Mufasa? As Shupuva turned to continue his search he heard something that stopped him dead in his tracks._

 _Laughing,_ Shenzi: Look at those lions walk away with their tail between their legs. What a beautiful sight. Thanks to Scar's plan we're living the good life now.

Banzai: I know. I just wish we could've kill Mufasa sooner.

Shenzi: If only we could've but Scar only came up with that plan after Mufasa's little fur ball was born. Leading him to the gorge and starting a stampede was pure genius.

Banzai: Yeah but it almost didn't work. The stampede didn't kill Mufasa or his cub.

Shenzi: That doesn't matter because Scar was there to finish the job and threw Mufasa off that cliff. I bet the look on Mufasa's face was priceless when he realized Scar betrayed him. He even tricked the fur ball into thinking he caused the stampede and killed his own father. You saw how quickly he ran off when Scar exiled him.

Banzai: But what's going to happen if Scar finds out we didn't actually kill the little fur ball like he ordered us too?

Shenzi: As long as we don't say anything he will never know. Think about it, the fur ball thinks he killed his own father, was exiled by his own uncle and believes his pride will never forgive him. On top of that he's just a cub. There's no way he can survive out there on his own. He's probably already someone's lunch.

Banzai: You got a point there and since you brought up lunch let's go get something to eat, I'm starving.

 _As the 2 hyenas ran off, Shupuva removed his claws from the boulder and sat down shocked._

 _In disbelief, Shupuva: There no way Mufasa can be dead. I always knew Scar hated Mufasa but to kill him and try to kill Simba is going to far even for him._

 _Shupuva bolted for the gorge to find out if Mufasa was actually death. After descending down the gorge wall Shupuva discovered the remains of Mufasa._

 _Paying his final respects, Shupuva: I can't believe you're really dead. I hope you know you were always like a brother to me and Fahari. You will be missed by everyone in the pride and especially by Simba and Sarabi. You were more than just a great king, you were an amazing friend. I know your with the great kings of the past now and don't worry about Simba. He's safe and will grow up to be a lion you can be proud of. Scar will pay for his betrayal, I promise._

 _After sitting in silence Shupuva raced back to the jungle saddened and enraged._

 _It was the middle of the night back in the jungle Simba awoke trembling from a nightmare. In his nightmare Simba watched as his father fell to his death while Scar, Nala, his mother and the rest of his pride surrounded him chanting "It's your fault! The king/your father is dead because of you". Simba tried to tell them it was an accident but it seemed like every time he tried the visions of everyone only screamed louder. Simba soon found his self being chased out of the Pride Lands by 3 hyenas and the pride screaming, "We will never forgive you! If you ever come back we'll kill ya"._

 _Unable to return to sleep, Simba quietly walked away from the waterfall and into an open patch of grass. After watching Simba suffering in his sleep, Fahari wanted to speak to him but knew there was nothing he could tell the young cub to make him feel better._

 _Staring at the stars, Simba: I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean for you to die. Please watch over the pride, mom, and Nala. I know I can't ask you to watch over me or for your forgiveness but I will try my hardest to grow up into the lion you wanted me to be._

 _Simba sat with tears falling down his face as he remembered all the happy moments he had with his father, mother, pride and best friend knowing his memories will be the only thing he'll have left from his past life. Finally unable to watch Simba suffer any longer, Fahari sat besides Simba scaring him since he didn't sense Fahari approaching._

Fahari: What's going on Kopa?

 _Drying his tears,_ Simba: Nothing just a nightmare.

Fahari: Anything I can do to help?

Simba: Not unless you can change the past.

Fahari: Does your nightmare have something to do with why we found you alone in the desert.

Simba: Yeah.

Fahari: Tell me what happened.

 _Simba stared at Fahari for a little while before releasing a deep sigh._

 _Lowing his head,_ Simba: I caused something horrible to happen and it cost the life of someone very important. Now I can never return home.

Fahari: I'm sure it wasn't your fault and your pride would accept you back if you just explained what happened.

 _For a second Simba thought that maybe Fahari could be right but as Simba heard Scar's voice in the back of his head saying, "The king is dead and if it wasn't for you he would still be alive. Run, run away and never return." He quickly pushed the idea out of him mind._

 _Shaking,_ Simba: No I can never return. They would never forgive me and I have no right returning after what I caused. The only thing I can do now is keep a promise I made to a friend.

 _Simba thought back to a day he and Nala were playing on Pride Rock. They were play fighting and pouncing on one another but no matter what he did Nala kept pinning his down._

 _Simba: Let me up._

 _Laughing, Nala: I'm going to love the fact that even after you become king I will still be the strongest and most skillful lion in the pride._

 _The 2 cubs turned to see Sarabi pinning Mufasa and sharing a laugh with Sarafina._

 _Smugly, Nala: Yup that's going to be your future Simba._

 _Simba: Yeah right! Just you watch, I promise I'll be even stronger than my dad and then let's see you try and pin me then._

 _Simba stared at the stars one finally time before heading back to the waterfall and lying back down. Fahari stared at Simba as he lied back down and returned to sleep before looking off in the direction of the Pride Lands._

 _Fahari: What the heck happened to traumatize him so much? Shupuva I hope you're on your way back with good news._


	4. Training Begins

Lion King 4: Training Begins!

 _As the sun sat high in the sky Shupuva returned to the jungle. Walking toward the waterfall, Shupuva found Fahari lying down under the shadow of a giant tree. Noticing Shupuva finally returned Fahari quickly rose up with a serious look on his face._

Shupuva: Where's Simba? I need to speak with him.

Fahari: He went off to explore the jungle this morning and hasn't returned yet. What's going on in the Pride Lands?

 _Lowers his head,_ Shupuva: Mufasa is dead and Scar has become the new king of the Pride Lands.

 _Shaking his head in disbelief,_ Fahari: No! What? How?

 _In a low growl,_ Shupuva: Scar led Simba into the gorge and had the hyenas start a stampede in hopes of killing Simba and Mufasa. Apparently everything didn't go according to plan and Mufasa was able to save Simba and escape the stampede but as Mufasa climbed his way out of the gorge Scar threw him to his death. Simba probably saw Mufasa's final moments. After that Scar tricked Simba into believing the stampede and Mufasa death was entirely his fault.

Fahari: That explains why he believes the pride or Sarabi would ever forgive him.

Shupuva: He exiled Simba from the Pride Lands and sent his hyena flunkies to kill him. Luckily Simba managed to escape the hyenas.

 _Snarling savagely and swiping at a nearby tree leaving behind a deep cut in the bark,_ Fahari: That hyena loving traitor!

Shupuva: It gets worst.

 _Fahari relaxed his self enough to allow Shupuva to continue relaying everything he had discovered while in the Pride Lands._

 _Trying to hold back his own anger,_ Shupuva: Scar has allowed the hyenas to enter the Pride Lands. They've even taken control of Pride Rock. But the most horridness atrocity is that Scar has forced the lionesses to hunt for the hyenas, only being allowed to eat after the hyenas have had their fill.

 _In a low growl,_ Fahari: There's no way the pride would put up with that! Are they at least fighting back?

Shupuva: They tried and killed a good number of hyenas but Scar appeared stating anyone who goes against his laws and starts trouble again will be banished from the Pride Lands. Zira even came up with some sickening idea of feeding the cubs to the hyenas if the lionesses stepped out of line. The pride was severely outnumbered and with the cubs around forced to comply with Scar's foolish orders and backed down.

 _Fahari lowered his head feeling outrage, sadness, and disgusted at the atrocities being committed._

Fahari: I always knew Scar loved those hyenas more than his own pride and was severely jealous of Mufasa but to kill his own brother, try to kill his nephew and forcing the pride to live like that is unforgivable. _Growling,_ He will pay for everything he's done!

Shupuva: My thought exactly! That why we need to leave immediately, dethrone Scar and reclaim the Pride Lands.

 _Shaking his head,_ Fahari: No, it's not our job to retake the Pride Lands and dethrone Scar.

 _Snarling,_ Shupuva: Have you lost your mind Fahari! We're just suppose to let Scar destroy our home, torment our pride and disgrace the legacy of Mufasa and all of the great kings that came before him? We had the same training as Mufasa growing up and father made us go though extra training so we would be just as strong as he was. We're far stronger than Scar and with the help of the lionesses we could dethrone him and get rid of those hyenas.

 _Growling back at Shupuva,_ Fahari: No of course not but it isn't our right to reclaim the Pride Lands!

Shupuva: If not us then who has the right?

Fahari: That right belongs to Simba! He was the one Scar wronged the most. He's the one who lost his father, pride, and home. He's the one who was betrayed by the one lion who should've always been there to watch his back. He's Mufasa son and the rightful heir to the throne so it's his job to dethrone Scar and retake his place in the circle of life as king.

Shupuva: But Simba only a 3 month old cub. Even with our help there is no way he could handle an all out war and defeat Scar.

Fahari: Of course not now but after we train him he will be.

Shupuva: We don't have time. Cubs don't begin training until their at least a year and a half old. We don't have time to wait for him to grow up!

Fahari: You're right so we'll be starting his training now. We started training before we were a year old. If I remember correctly Mufasa started training when he was 7 months old and we started when we were 8 month. Besides like you said we trained under both King Ahadi and our father so we can train him the same way Mufasa would've and we can teach him everything we learned from father as well.

Shupuva: Fine we'll start training him now but we still one problem? How do we train him to become king? We trained with dad when Mufasa was learning how to be king so we have no knowledge on how to train him to be king. That was something only Mufasa and Sarabi could teach him.

Fahari: Our only focus needs to be training Simba to take down Scar and reclaiming the Pride Lands. I'm sure Zazu can teach him all of the Pride Lands laws and Sarabi will be there to teach Simba how to be king. Better yet, Sarabi can remain queen until Simba is ready to take over as king.

Shupuva: So how will we break the news to Simba?

Fahari: For now we won't tell him anything. I want Simba to solely focus on his training. If he learns the truth too soon he might try to run home and get his self killed. We'll tell him when he's older and ready to fight Scar.

 _Just as Shupuva and Fahari came to an agreement Simba returned to the waterfall after spending all morning exploring the jungle. Tired from a full morning of climbing, running and exploring Simba walked over to the pool of water under the waterfall for a drink before lying down to rest._

Fahari: Kopa come here. _As Simba walked over,_ Starting today we'll begin training you to fight, track prey and hunt. The training won't be easy especially for a 3 month old cub but we're sure you can handle it. After we eat your training begin.

 _Hearing Fahari and Shupuva would start training him, Simba could only grin as today marked the first step toward his goal to become a strong lion._

 _With a determined look,_ Simba: Don't worry, I'm ready for anything you throw at me.

 _Watching Simba walk away, Shupuva: I really do hope you're ready. We're going to push you to your limit every day. You have to be ready to dethrone Scar._

 _Back in the Pride Lands Nala lied on a boulder in the shade while the adult rested and the cubs ran around playing tag or pouncing on each other. While lying down only two things ran through Nala's mind. The first one was being completely helpless as a hyena stole her food the second was having to watch her mother and the other lionesses being force to comply to Scar's threats out of the safely of the cubs. Although none of the cubs were blamed for what happened, Nala felt personally responsible for it because it all started with her being unable to fight back. Lost in thought Nala didn't notice Tama approaching her._

 _Nudging Nala,_ Tama: Hey Nala you want to play?

 _Looking away,_ Nala: No, I'm not in the mood.

 _Concerned,_ Tama: Are you alright?

 _Releasing a deep sigh,_ Nala: I guess the whole hyena incident is still bothering me. If I was stronger none of that would've happened.

Tama: Come on Nala you know it wasn't your fault. We're only cubs. We couldn't fight against those hyenas even if we wanted too. Besides Scar is to blame for all the bad things that are happening. _Taking a deep breath,_ But that isn't what I meant. Ever since, _Nala glares at Tama,_ you know what, you been distancing from the rest of us. You barely talk or spend time with us now. I know you and….

 _Standing up cutting Tama off with a low growl,_ Nala: Look Tama I know you're just concerned but I'm ok so just drop it alright!

 _Walking away,_ Tama: I know you're hurting right now Nala but don't forget you weren't the only one who was friends with Simba.

 _As Nala lied back down she didn't notice that her mother and other lionesses were also watching._

Ciri: She's really struggling isn't she?

 _Saddened,_ Sarafina: Ever since the news of Mufasa and Simba's death she hasn't been herself. She doesn't smile, laugh and the only thing she wants to talk about it hunting. I thought the other cubs would be able to help distract her a little bit but she distancing herself from them.

 _Walking over,_ Sarabi: It's only been a few days since we lost Mufasa and Simba so the wound is still fresh. Just give her some time and space to heal. I'm sure she will return to normal self soon.

Ciri: Sarabi's right Sarafina. Nala and Simba were really close so it's just hitting her hard. After Mufasa saved Suamu he became like a brother to Simba and he's taking the lost pretty hard as well. If it wasn't for Askari I'm sure he would just lie around all day depressed. All we can really do for them is be there when they need us. I'm positive they'll recovery soon.

 _Concerned,_ Sarafina: I sure hope so. By the way how are Sarabi holding up Sarabi?

 _Watching over the pride and cubs,_ Sarabi: I'm alright. For now I'm focused on keeping this pride together and the cubs safe. _Lying down,_ It's what Mufasa would've wanted.

 _As the lionesses relaxed in the shade taking turns watching the cubs and taking naps, Sarafina was awoken by small paws pushing against her side. Turning over Sarafina saw Nala sitting beside her with a determined look in her eyes._

 _Yawning,_ Sarafina: What is it Nala?

Nala: Mom I want to start training.

 _Shocked,_ Sarafina: You're too young to start training Nala. Most cubs don't begin training until their at least a year and a half old.

Nala: I know mom but I'm ready to start. The earlier I start the sooner I can help with hunts and defend the pride. Beside you and Queen Sarabi started training when you were only 7 months old.

Sarafina: I don't know Nala. The training you would be going through isn't easy even for a year old cub let alone a 3 month old. Maybe you should wait until your 7 months old.

Nala: Please mom? I'm ready and will be able to handle the training.

 _Turning toward the mother and daughter,_ Sarabi: That actually might not be a bad idea Sarafina. Nala seem quite determined and it might be a good way to keep her busy and focused.

 _Looking down at Nala's determined expression,_ Sarafina: Ok Nala, we'll begin your training tomorrow.

 _Nala practically leapt on her mother, nuzzling her and for the first time in what seemed like forever smiled. After Nala finished thanking her mother and Sarabi for letting her begin her training Nala lied between her mother's paws and went to sleep._

 _Equally happy and worried,_ Sarafina: Sarabi are you sure this is the right choice?

Sarabi: Nala has always been pretty strong and smart for her age. I always assumed she would start her training early with…. I'm sure she will be able to handle the training and it might just be the distraction she needs to get her mind off of Simba's death. I also wanted to speak with everyone about starting the cubs training when they were around 10 months old. With the Pride Land under Scar's rule I believe it would be best to begin their training earlier for their benefit.


	5. Help

Lion King 5: Help

 _For 2 years and 7 months Nala shadowed her mother, Sarabi, and the other lionesses learning to track, stalk and bring down prey. She spent a great deal of time learning how to hunt in a unit and what each individual's job was. When her training didn't involve hunting Nala spent her time learning how to fight and defend herself. Like her mother warned her, the training was intense but thanks to Nala's determination her skills improved rapidly. By the time Nala reached a year old she had successfully made her first kill and a short time afterward became a vital part of the hunting party. Although still a cub Nala was without a doubt the fastest lioness in the hunting party and her hunting skills would soon rivaled that of her mother's. Everyone took notice of Nala's growth, especially Scar who marveled at Nala's constant improvements. Sarafina couldn't be more proud of her daughter but still felt sad for her. Nala's personality didn't change much as time went on. Nala grew quite aloof, distancing herself from the pride and other cubs over time. She hardly ever smiled or laughed and rather focus on her training than relaxing or playing with the others. Nala also begun to harbor a deep hatred for hyenas, Scar and Zira for what they were putting the pride though. Whenever the hyenas came to steal their kill, Nala was always ready to fight them and extremely reluctant to back down. The only thing Nala seemed to enjoy was staring up at the stars, moon, sunset and sunrise. Now as a 3 year old sub adult lioness, Nala was still smaller than the adult lionesses but she easily was one of the most skillful and fiercest lions in the pride._

 _As Nala slept in the shade of an old tree, Tama slowly walked over to Nala._

 _Nudging gently,_ Tama: Wake up Nala. Sarabi want to speak with you about something.

 _After a quick stretch Nala walked over to where most of the lioness were relaxing to find Sarabi and her mother waiting for her._

Nala: You wanted to see me?

Sarabi: Yes. After speaking with your mother and the other lionesses we have decide it's time for the sub adults to form their own hunting party. They have all proven they can hunt on their own but it's time they learned to hunt as a unit. Forming a hunting party will teach them teamwork and understand of each role every lion has to play during a hunt.

Nala: Sure that sounds like a good plan but who will lead this unit? Tama and Suamu would be the best candidate since they're both good hunters and understands each role every lion plays during a hunt but I don't think their quite ready to lead a unit. Suamu only really enjoys hunting with Shwari and Askari and Tama doesn't like having to put her paw down when someone is stepping out of line or getting distracted.

Sarafina: Our thought exactly, that's why we want you to lead this unit.

 _Shocked,_ Nala: But why me?

Sarabi: Because you have the most training and hunting experience out of all of them. You have been a part of our unit since you were a year old now so you know how hunting in a unit works and how to spot potential problems. This will also be a learning exercise for you. This will help you develop your skills as a leader. You have the potential to be a great leader but you can't be an effective leader if you isolate yourself from everyone.

 _Feeling proud,_ Nala: Thank you mother and Sarabi. I'll do my best.

 _After informing the other sub adults that they're going to be hunting as a unit from now on, Nala decided to take the newly formed unit out for their first hunt. After 5 hours of searching for prey, Nala and the others stumbled across a zebra grazing. Quickly Nala zeroed in on the zebra and discovered it had a wounded leg. After pointing out their target Nala came up with a easy plan to have the lionesses chase the injured zebra over to; Suamu and Shwari the only sub adults males in the pride, to bring it down. After giving out everyone's job the hunt began and was a complete success. The unit of sub adults made their first kill and was ecstatic about it. Nala couldn't help but grin at how well everyone preformed and the joy it brought them as they laughed and cheered over their accomplishment. This moment of joy was brought to an end when a group of 10 hyenas appeared._

 _Walking over,_ Lead Hyena: Looks like we're having zebra for lunch. You lions know what to do, beat it so we can eat.

 _Reluctantly the group began to walk away sad and angered at the fact they would lose their first kill to some hyenas. Unwilling to let her first memory of leading a hunting unit to be spoiled by her losing her kill, Nala stood her ground against the group of hyenas._

 _Growling,_ Nala: Unless you're going to go hunt down your own zebra you aren't having anything for lunch. It took us hours to find this zebra so you're not stealing it.

 _Laughing,_ Lead Hyena: Look runt you better walk away with the other lions before you get hurt or end up like the old king and his…..

 _Before the hyena could finish his sentence, Nala launched herself at the hyena biting down on him neck killing him instantly. Angered at Nala's attack the hyenas began to surround her until Tama, Askari, Suamu and Shwari rushed over to her aid._

 _Growling,_ Suamu: I dare you flee bag!

 _Although the hyena weren't scared to fight or attack the sub adult lionesses they knew better than trying take on a sub adult male let alone 2 of them with a whole hunting unit of sub adult lionesses ready to fight. Seeing the rest of the hunting party coming to back up Nala the hyenas decided to retreat._

 _Walking off,_ Hyena: You'll regret this runt.

 _Nala watched the hyenas run off while the others grabbed the zebra and returned to the rest of the pride. As the pride congratulated sub adults and ate, Nala told her mother and Sarabi about what happened with the hyenas._

 _Shaking her head,_ Sarafina: Nala how many times have I told you not to let the hyenas provoke you or fight them.

Nala: I know mom but I couldn't let them take our first kill. It meant everything to the others and I didn't want their first memory of hunting as a unit to end with those flee bags stealing their kill. We haven't made a kill in over a week so the pride really needed this but most importantly I wasn't going to let them laugh about Mufasa and Simba's death.

Sarafina: Nala I get that but.….

 _Standing firm,_ Nala: He would've never back down from them or how can I?

Sarabi: We understand Nala but the hyenas aren't the only problem. We could care less if those hyenas died but we're worried about how Scar will react.

Nala: I don't care how he reacts. We aren't cubs anymore. If we all fought together I'm sure we can dethrone Scar and chase those flee bags out of the Pride Lands. You should've saw how quickly the hyenas backed down when Suamu and Shwari came to my aid.

Sarabi: Yes Nala that small group of hyenas would never fight 2 sub adult males but a bigger group might. Suamu and Shwari have grown into strong lions but they're both inexperienced when it comes to fighting. Neither one of them nor the rest of the sub adults for that matter are ready for a full fledge war. Scar was never much of a fighter but he can still take down Shwari and Suamu if he wanted to.

Sarafina: And don't forget about Zira. Although I hate to admit it she is a real threat and when you add in their entire army of hyenas we wouldn't stand a chance against them. Beside from you, the other sub adults still need more training before trying to start a war with Scar.

 _The 3 lions discussion was interrupted they heard growling and roars coming from the rest of the pride. The 3 walked over to find a large group of about 70 hyenas surrounding the pride._

 _Walking up in front of the other lions who were ready to fight,_ Sarabi: What is this all about?

 _Laughing,_ Hyena: We're here for Nala. Scar has heard about the crime she has committed and wants to speak with her immediately.

 _Walking forward,_ Nala: Fine, let's get this over with.

 _Worried,_ Sarafina: Suamu and Shwari go with her to make sure she isn't walking into an ambush.

 _Saumu and Shwari quickly ran to Nala's side and the 3 sub adult lions walked away with the hyenas. During the trip to Pride Rock the 3 lions kept silent as the hyena cracked jokes, and laughed. Upon reaching Pride Rock the 3 sub adults found Scar and Zira waiting for them._

 _Growling,_ Zira: Bow before your king and queen!

 _Nala, Shwari, and Suamu all looked at each other with a nonchalant grin at the idea of bowing before Scar or Zira._

 _Standing confident,_ Suamu: I would but Sarabi isn't standing in front of me.

 _Furious at the outright disrespect Zira began to approach the sub adults before being stopped by Scar._

Scar: Relax Zira, their just dumb cubs that haven't fully learned their place yet. Why don't you remind them where they stand while I speak with Nala about her recent actions.

 _Walking into Pride Rock, Nala looked around in disgust at the condition of her old home. The den was covered in hyena fur, mice, and bones from previous kills._

 _Sitting in a clean spot,_ Nala: What do you want Scar?

 _Circling around Nala,_ Scar: I want to talk about you breaking my law and killing one of the hyenas. You know they want you dead?

Nala: I could care less what they want especially since I doubt any of them could actually hurt me but you should be talking to them instead of me. Thanks to your hyenas the Pride Lands is in horrible shape. Most of the water is gone and due to us over hunting most of the prey has left meaning it's insanely hard to find food. Unless you change things the Pride Lands and the pride won't last much longer.

Scar: The Pride Lands are fine and will continue to be as long as I am king but instead of worrying about a scenario that will never happen you need to worry about yourself. I should banish you for what you did but, _looking Nala up and down,_ I think I know a way for your crime to be forgotten.

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Nala: And what would that be?

 _Smirking,_ Scar: When you come of age I want you to bare my cubs.

 _Disgusted,_ Nala: 1. you already have a mate, let her bare your rejects and 2. I would rather die than have your cubs.

 _Rubbing against Nala,_ Scar: Think about it Nala. You have matured into a splendid, strong and powerful lioness. Image how the cubs of a lioness of your caliber and a king like myself would turn out.

 _Growling and striking Scar across the face,_ Nala: They'll in up dead, just like you will if you ever rub up against me again.

 _Rubbing his face and releasing a low growl,_ Scar: Well what a shame then. Get out of my sight and out of my Pride Lands. Now!

 _Walking out of Pride Rock, Nala signaled to Suamu and Shwari and the 3 darted off. Zira joined Scar as he walked out of Pride Rick._

 _Watching the 3 sub adults run off,_ Zira: We need to teach those 3 a lesson in respect and knowing their place.

 _Chuckling menacingly,_ Scar: Don't worry I just banished Nala for breaking my law and as for those 2, they will be soon joining her if they can make it out of the Pride Lands alive that is.

 _After running far away from Pride Rock Nala stopped running as the 3 made their way back to the pride._

 _Confused,_ Suamu: What going on Nala?

Nala: Scar banished me for killing that hyena.

 _Shocked,_ Shwari: What? You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking.

 _Shaking her head,_ Nala: I wish I was. Scar gave me 2 choices. Either I would be banished for my crime or I would have to bare his cubs when I came of age.

 _Growling,_ Suamu: First Scar lets those hyenas into the Pride Lands, then he lets them destroy it and now he's banishing you. I had it! Scar needs to be taken down.

Shwari: I'm with you Suamu.

Nala: Relax before you 2 do something you'll regret. Beside you 2 alone can't bring Scar down. Tell my mother and Sarabi what happened and let them know I will bring back help as soon as I can.

Shwari: You sure you'll be fine on your own. Suamu or I could go with you.

Nala: No you need to stay and help the pride. Beside I'm one of the strongest hunters and fighters in our pride. I'll be fine. _Running off,_ I'll be back as soon as I find help.

 _Looking up, Suamu: Simba I don't know if you're up there up but watch over Nala._

 _With that Shwari and Suamu watched as Nala left the Pride Lands._


	6. Reunited

Lion King 6: Reunited

 _As the sun arose over the ever lush and vibrant jungle, Simba headed off to a nearby watering hole for a drink. Sensing something was watching him Simba stopped and scanned the area for his possible pursier. Zeroing in on his target, Simba lowered his body close to the ground before leaping straight through the bushes and tackling another lion to the ground. Being bigger than Simba the other lion quickly threw Simba off of him. The 2 males circled each other before attacking. Faster than his opponent Simba quickly struck his rival in the face before head butting him in the side causing him to stumble back. The older male seemed to shrug off Simba's blow as both lions reared up on the hind legs and exchanged blows. After taking a heavy blow to the shoulder, Simba was sent crashing to the ground. Feeling a warm sensation flowing down his leg Simba realized he had been cut but he didn't let his injury slow him down at all as he jumped back into the fight. Ready to end this battle Simba slammed into the bigger male at full speed toppling him over. With the opportunity to end this fight, Simba stood over his rival placing his claws on his throat growling._

 _Yelling,_ Fahari: That's enough Kopa.

 _Releasing Shupuva,_ Simba: You're getting slow Shupuva.

 _Getting up with a smirk on his face,_ Shupuva: Nice job Kopa but don't get overconfident. If I remember correctly the record between us is 50-10 and I'm not the one who has blood running down his leg.

 _Smiling,_ Simba: Come on, you got most of those victories before I even started to grow my mane. Be honest I'm too much for you now because that now makes 6 victories in a row.

 _Laughing,_ Shupuva: You know I have to give you a few wins or it would kill your confidence.

 _Chuckling at the 2 lions arguing,_ Fahari: Kopa go clean your leg. You have been training hard all week so take the rest of the day off as a reward. Be back by tomorrow morning.

 _Feeling dominate and proud, Simba walked off to enjoy his day off from training with a smug grin on his face._

 _As Simba walked away,_ Shupuva: So what do you think Fahari? Simba's development has been far better than I could have ever imagined. Although he's only a sub adult he's years ahead any other lion his age and most adult males for that matter.

Fahari: You're right. I think he's ready. When he returns tomorrow morning we'll tell him the truth about Mufasa death.

 _After walking through the jungle for a few minutes Simba laid down on a log to relax and clean the wound on his leg. After training under Fahari and Shupuva for 2 years and 7 months Simba has grown into a sub adult male with a strong muscular frame and sporting an impressive crimson mane. Although slightly smaller than an adult lioness, Simba now rivaled any adult male in terms of strength, combat, and hunting skills. This was due to Simba's intense training. From day one Simba training was to push him to his limit. He was forced to hunt on his own as a cub but after proving to be a capable hunter he begun to hunt alongside Shupuva and Fahari when they were after large prey like water buffalos or hippos. Thanks to this training Simba's hunting abilities improved incredibly fast along with his physical abilities. By the time Simba was a year old, he was already a seasoned hunter fast enough to catch the swiftest antelope and strong enough to bring down the strongest zebras on his own but that wasn't the only thing he excelled at. Simba's combat skills also increased at a rapid pace. With his only opponents being 2 adult males Simba was groomed to be tough and fearless. No matter how bad he felt or how badly wounded, Simba never backed down from either male and always faced them head on. It wasn't long before Simba was out fighting and killing any hyenas that entered the jungle. Simba even surprised Fahari and Shupuva when they rushed to his aid only to find him standing triumph over 10 dead hyenas. Although Simba seem to excel at everything thrown at him and proved to be brave, confident and fearless he could never get over the sorrow or guilt from his past. In the beginning Simba used exploring the jungle to take his mind off his past but after exploring the entire jungle Simba completely focused on his training. Outside of training the only thing that Simba enjoyed doing was staring at the stars, moon, sunrise and sunset. Although proud of Simba, Fahari and Shupuva always felt sorry for him. Every night Simba suffered from nightmares and woke up in a cold sweat trembling. Fahari and Shupuva wanted to help him but knowing Simba used his trauma to fuel to his training decided to let Simba suffer alone. Due to this Simba grew more and more aloof, never bringing up his past, his thoughts, nightmares and spent a lot of time reflecting on his mistake that cost him everything he held dear._

 _After a whole day of traveling endlessly through the desert, Nala found herself walking along the borders of a lush and vibrant jungle amazed at its beauty. Although wary of entering the jungle without learning if any predators lived there Nala threw caution to the wind allowing her hunger and thirst to cloud her better judgment. After several minutes of walking, Nala spotted a warthog singing and sneaking up on a beetle. Leaping and failing to catch his prey the warthog sat on the log looking out into the tall grass with an uneasy feeling. His uneasiness turned into bone chilling fear as he spotted a pair of sapphire blue eyes focused solely on him. Immediately after spotting Nala the warthog bolted out of the area with Nala in hot pursuit._

 _Hearing the screams of a warthog and unknown roars, Simba looked in the direction of the sound curiously. Unable to recognize the roar Simba jogged off in the direction of the sound ready to confront the mystery predator that has entered the jungle. As the sounds grew louder Simba unsheathed his claws and began sprinting at full speed._

 _With Nala growing closer, the warthog started jumping through bushes and sliding under logs hoping his pursier would stumble so he could get away but it didn't work. As the warthog shot under a thick root Nala slid to a halt as a lion leap over the root. Surprised by the sudden appearance of another lion Nala couldn't react fast enough before being slammed down to the ground. Quickly knocking her adversary off, both lions stood up on their hind legs and exchanged blows. Nala was able to reopen Simba's wound on his leg but blow went unnoticed by him. Falling to all 4's Nala lunged forward swiping at Simba's face but Simba lowed his head allowing Nala to swipe at his mane. Brushing Nala aside Simba tried biting down on Nala's head or neck but wasn't able to get a grip on her as she leaned closer to him but he managed to cut into her side. With the sharp pain at her side Nala pushed Simba off her but he immediately lunged back at her. Just like when they were cubs Nala allowed Simba to knock on her back in order to use Simba's momentum to flip herself on top of him and pinned him down. Simba could only look up shocked as Nala stood over him growling with her teeth inches away from his face._

 _Looking up in complete disbelief,_ Simba: Nala!? Is it really you?

 _Immediately jumping off and confused at how this unknown male knew her name,_ Nala: Who are you _?_

 _Smiling,_ Simba: It's me, Simba.

 _Noticing the sub adult male looked extremely familiar to her,_ Nala: Simba?

 _With a huge grin on his face Simba could only knob his head as Nala eyes grew wider realizing the lion in front of her was actually Simba. Simba and Nala screamed out in excitement as they bumped heads and jumped around each other. Overwhelmed by her emotions Nala leaped on Simba pinning him down and nuzzling against his cheek causing both lions to begin purring. After a minute that felt like an eternity Nala jumped off Simba and walked away trying to hide her tears. Concerned for her Simba quickly ran to her side._

 _Worried,_ Simba: What's wrong Nala?

 _With her voice cracking,_ Nala: It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me.

 _Both lions sat closely beside each other,_ Simba: Hey, hey it's ok.

 _As Nala began to nuzzle under Simba's chin,_ Nala: I really missed you.

 _Bringing his face down to nuzzle against Nala's,_ Simba: I really missed you too.

 _The 2 lions sat motionless against each other enjoying the embrace and fact they were once again together. Noticing the cut on Nala side Simba leaned over to clean her wound._

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: After all this time who would've thought you would still be able to compete with me.

 _After Simba finished cleaning Nala's cut she noticed Simba's bleeding leg and returned the favor._

 _Smirking,_ Nala: You mean still better than you.

 _With a devilish smirk,_ Simba: Is that a challenge?

 _Standing up and whipping her tail in Simba's face,_ Nala: Was it?

 _With the challenge laid down Simba tapped Nala and a game of tag begun as Simba sped through the jungle with Nala not too far behind him. As Nala closed in on him Simba decided to run at top speed confident Nala wouldn't be able to keep up. As Simba pulled away Nala smirked as she sped up and closed the gap between them again. Impressed by each other's speed, the 2 ran laughing like they use to as cubs. As Nala was about to tag Simba he turned around trying to pounce on her but she was ready for it and pinned him down._

 _Smugly,_ Nala: Tag and pinned ya.

 _Sighing,_ Simba: Alright, alright already let me up.

 _Taking a break from chasing each other around Nala and Simba stopped by a small lake to get a drink of water. As Nala drank she looked up to find Simba staring at her with a mischievous grin. Nala stared at Simba as he jogged by her before biting a vine and flying into the water. Concerned Simba hadn't resurfaced for air Nala stood over the water searching for him until Simba suddenly burst from the water grabbing her and dragged her in. Nala quickly leapt out of water as Simba followed close behind her with him mane covering his face except for his huge grin. Nala shot Simba her own mischievous grin before pushing him back into the water and running off._

 _After catching back up to Nala the 2 began leaping over and onto each over once again. Not fully pay attention to his surrounding Simba took his chance to try to pin Nala but ended up sending both of them tumbling down a hill. The 2 landed softly in the grass below with Simba on top of Nala. As Simba laughed Nala looked up at him remembering all the good times they had and how bad she missed him. Suddenly Simba's laugher came to an end as Nala leaned up grabbing Simba's face and gently kissed his cheek. Simba's eyes shot wide open as his heart raced while Nala stared at him with a passionate gaze. Simba couldn't help his self as a grin slowly grew across his face and nuzzled against Nala causing both of them to purr._

 _Leaning against Simba,_ Nala: I'm so glad to see you again.

 _Resting his head on Nala's body,_ Simba: I am too Nala.

 _The 2 lied besides each other until Simba heard a loud growl coming from Nala's stomach. Simba laughed as Nala's face lit up bright red from embarrassment._

 _Standing up and stretching,_ Simba: Wait here, while I find you something to eat.

 _As Simba took a few steps he felt Nala biting on his tail keeping him from walking away._

 _Sternly,_ Nala: I just found you after you disappeared for almost 3 years. I'm not going to let you disappear on me again.

 _Pressing his head against Nala's,_ Simba: Relax Nala. I promise I will be back soon. Nothing is going to separate us again.

 _Before Nala could respond Simba ran off to find her something for her to eat. It wasn't long before Simba picked up the scent of a certain bug eating warthog. After about 30 minutes went by Simba returned and dropped the warthog in front of Nala. Simba lied down watching as Nala ate her fill before helping her finish off the rest of the carcass. Realizing the sun would be setting soon Simba led Nala to a soft patch of grass under a huge tree. More exhausted than he realized Simba ended up drifting off to with his paw holding Nala close. Nala giggled as Simba purred when she pressed her head against his and laid closer besides him. As she laid there staring at Simba, Nala had so many questions she wanted to ask Simba but it would have to wait. Before falling asleep Nala couldn't help but thank the great kings of the past for bringing Simba back to her alive and well._


	7. Simba's Confession

Lion King 7: Simba's Confession

 _Having slept peacefully for the first time since leaving the Pride Lands, Simba awoke early in the morning before the sun rose over the horizon. Simba smiled as he glanced over finding Nala sleeping underneath him with her head lying on his paws._

 _Looking at Nala, Simba: Was she always this beautiful when she slept?_

 _Simba's peaceful state was broken by a rumbling in his stomach. Remembering the warthog he shared with Nala yesterday wouldn't be enough to keep her satisfied and now hungry his self Simba started to wake Nala up to go hunt. After noticing how peaceful Nala was sleeping, Simba decided hunt on his own. Slowly and carefully Simba pulled his paws from under Nala head in order to not disturb her. Successfully freeing his paws without waking Nala Simba set off to go hunt._

 _With the morning sun shining brightly through her eyelids, Nala began to wake up. Turning around Nala was excepting to find Simba still asleep beside her but instead woke up alone. Immediately Nala sat up worried and confused._

 _Looking around,_ Nala: Simba. Simba!

 _Nala's calls went unanswered and were met with silence. Nala dropped her head after thinking maybe she was just dreaming again. It wouldn't have been the first time that this had happened. Nala often dreamt about Simba never dying and living their life like they use to, only to awake to the cold hard reality that Simba was gone forever._

 _Saddened, Nala: There's no way that was just a dream. It was all too real._

 _Nala sat completely heartbroken until she caught Simba's scent in the air. With his scent proving she wasn't dreaming Nala couldn't help but feel relieved about having her best friend back. Nala's joy quickly turned into worry as she wondered where Simba disappeared to._

 _Remembering that Simba seemed like he was hiding something the previous day, Nala: Where did he go? He wouldn't be thinking about…..?_

 _Running off following Simba's scent blindly though the jungle, Nala: I'm not going to let you disappear again Simba!_

 _Nala charged through the jungle as fast as she possible could completely unaware of her surroundings. Barely dodging vines and logs, it wasn't long before Nala finally tripped on a root and went tumbling head first into something sturdy. Recovering from the blow Nala looked up to discover she had run into Simba._

 _Trying to hide the pain,_ Simba: What wrong Nala? Why are you running? Is something after you?

 _Trying to shake off the pain,_ Nala: I'm sorry Simba. When I woke this morning you weren't there so I was worried. I guess I panicked when I thought you might disappear again.

 _Rubbing his head,_ Simba: I told you Nala, I'm not leaving you again. I was hungry when I woke up this morning so I left to get us something to eat. That warthog I caught yesterday was a good snack but wasn't much of a meal. I was going to wake you up but you looked so peaceful lying there I decide to let you stay asleep.

 _Looking down at Simba's paws Nala spotted a large robust adult zebra. Normally zebra's of this caliber would be avoided when hunting alone and mainly targeted when hunting in a unit._

 _Impressed,_ Nala: You brought this zebra down all by yourself?

Simba: Yeah. All of the animals in the jungle are pretty strong and healthy. Even the older animals are healthy so there isn't really any point in trying to pick out the weakest ones. Beside I've been hunting alone for a while now and have brought down bigger prey, so this isn't a big deal.

 _After their headaches subsided and some teasing from Simba, the 2 shared the zebra carcass. With their bellies filled Simba headed off to give Nala a tour of the jungle. Simba took Nala to some of his favorite places he always wished he could share with her. The first stop was the reflective pools where Nala sat mesmerized by how clear the reflections were. The second stop was the best hunting ground in the jungle. With an abundant of prey grazing and plenty of brushes and thick grass to hide in Nala sat back and watched as Simba leapt out the bushes roaring and chasing around all the fleeing animals. As Simba jogged back with his head held high Nala laughed at how even though Simba has grown up physically, he was still the same smug, confident and proud cub she grew up with. The third stop was a hot spring where the 2 sat in to relax their muscle, heal their wounds and rejuvenate their bodies. After a brief mid day nap in the softest grass in the jungle, Simba took Nala to the final stop at the top of the highest waterfall in the jungle. The 2 enjoyed the view and breeze as Simba told Nala how great this spot was for looking up at the stars, moon, sunrise and sunset. Late into the afternoon Simba and Nala descended down the waterfall but Nala's puzzled expression begun to worry Simba._

 _Walking across a falling tree,_ Simba: Isn't this place great?

 _Softly,_ Nala: It is beautiful but I still down understand. You been here all this time why didn't you ever come home?

 _Leaping on some vines that formed into a hammock,_ Simba: Well I hmm….

 _With a sorrow filled expression,_ Nala: We really needed you at home Simba.

 _Turning away,_ Simba: Nobodies needs me.

 _Growing stern,_ Nala: Yes we do Simba. You're the king.

Simba: No I'm not Scar is.

Nala: Only because we all thought you were dead. Simba, Scar let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands.

 _Shocked,_ Simba: What?

Nala: The Pride Lands are in ruins Simba. There's no food and almost no water if you don't do something soon everyone will starve.

 _Simba's anger started to build as he visualized the state of Pride Lands and his pride suffering but his anger quickly faded away as he remembered everything the pride and Pride Lands were going through was ultimately his fault._

 _Sliding off the vines and walking away,_ Simba: I can't go back.

 _Confused and frustrated,_ Nala: Why? Simba what aren't you telling me?

Simba: You wouldn't understand. _Simba: Or better yet you would never forgive me._

 _Raising her voice,_ Nala: What wouldn't I understand?

 _Frustrated,_ Simba: Look just drop it!

 _Getting in Simba's face,_ Nala: No I want to know what you're hiding from me and why you won't accept your responsibilities.

Simba: My responsibly? What about you? You left!

Nala: I left because I was banished by Scar for killing a hyena and refusing to bare his cubs. I left to find help and I found you. What happened to you? You're not the same Simba I remembered.

 _Annoyed_ , Simba: You're right I'm not!

 _Disgusted,_ Nala: Mufasa would've been ashamed of the lion you have become.

 _Growling in Nala's face,_ Simba: Listen you have no idea of what I been through?

 _Yelling,_ Nala: I would if you just told me!

 _Roaring,_ Simba: Fine, it was my fault! Are you happy now?!

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Nala: What are you talking about?

 _Sullenly,_ Simba: The pride's suffering, the state of the Pride Lands, Scar being king, and my father's….. Their all my fault.

 _Walking closer to Simba worried,_ Nala: Simba what do you mean it's all your fault?

 _Simba sat in completely silence staring at the ground with his eyes shut._

 _Softly,_ Nala: Simba…..

 _Releasing a deep sigh,_ Simba: I'm the one responsible for my father's death.

 _Shocked by the Simba's revelation, Nala could only stare at Simba's back silently not knowing how to respond, or how to feel. Nala wanted to know what exactly happened in the gorge because she knew Simba would never do anything to disappoint Mufasa let alone kill him. Nala tried to walk toward Simba to talk to him but her body wouldn't budge._

 _Walking away and in a low voice,_ Simba: I'm sorry Nala. I can never go back. I can never be forgiving for what I caused. I lost my right to return to the Pride Lands and become king when the moment my father died.

 _Nala stood helplessly as Simba walked away and out of sight._

 _With Simba never returning, Fahari and Shupuva went out to search for him. Following Simba's scent, Fahari and Shupuva traveled to the jungle's largest waterfall when they suddenly picked up the scent of an unknown lion. With the scent of a new lion in the air plus Simba's absence, Fahari and Shupuva raced off to find Simba and confront this new adversary._

 _Still shocked by Simba's revelation and having what seemed like a million thoughts running through her mind Nala didn't notice Fahari and Shupuva presence until they were standing right behind her. Immediately Shupuva approached Nala growling and ready to fight. Fahari looked at Nala puzzled sensing something familiar about her._

 _Demanding,_ Shupuva: What are you doing in this jungle and where is Kopa?

 _Backing away,_ Nala: I'm sorry I entered you territory unannounced but I don't know anyone named Kopa. I was just….

 _Growling,_ Shupuva: Liar!

 _With Shupuva circling her and Fahari watching her, Nala quickly searched for an escape route._

 _Blocking Nala's escape route,_ Shupuva: Don't try to run! We know this jungle better than you.

 _With nowhere to run and no one coming to her aid, Nala stood ready to fight as Shupuva slowly moved toward her. Releasing the strongest roar she could Nala tried to intimidate Shupuva but instead he charged at Nala and the 2 began fighting while Fahari watched. Not too far from where he left Nala, Simba heard Nala's roar and instantly ran back to make sure Nala was alright. Simba sprinted as fast as he could when he heard Shupuva's roar. Using Shupuva momentum against him Nala managed to pin him down but Shupuva easily threw her off him. Fahari eyes grew wide as he realized that the move Nala just preformed was the one Sarafina and Sarabi always used when they were cubs._

 _Shocked, Fahari: Nala!_

 _Although Nala was well trained and great fighter she was no match for Shupuva and with little effort Shupuva had Nala pinned to the ground. Placing one paw on Nala neck, Shupuva began suffocate her. As Fahari was about to run in to stop Shupuva from seriously hurting Nala a golden blur came out of nowhere and sent Shupuva crashing to the ground. As Nala caught her breath she looked up to find Simba standing in over her._

 _Standing over Nala growling,_ Simba: Touch her again and it'll be the last thing you do.

 _Shaking off the impact,_ Shupuva: What the hell do you think you're doing?

 _With a grin on his face Fahari stood between the 2 lions preventing them from starting a serious fight._

Fahari: Relax Shupuva he's just protecting his friend. _Turning to Simba,_ So Simba you want to tell me why Nala's out here?

 _Still eyeing Shupuva,_ Simba: She was ….. _Utterly shocked,_ How do you know who she…Wait how do you know my real name?

 _With the tension gone Nala slowly made her way to her feet as Fahari walked toward her. Still on edge and ready to defend Nala, Simba blocked Fahari path glaring at him._

 _Chuckling,_ Fahari: I would be a horrible father if I didn't recognize my own daughter?

 _Dumbfounded,_ Nala/Simba: Father?! Daughter?!

Fahari: I think it time we had a serious talk Simba. Let's head back to the den and talk there.


	8. The Truth

Lion King 8: The Truth

 _Heading back to the den the 4 lions walked through the jungle in complete silence. Simba walked in front of Nala to avoid looking at her because he was afraid of how she now saw him. Nala sensed Simba's pain and felt useless because she didn't know how to help him. After reaching their den, Fahari and Shupuva glanced over at Nala which made Simba feel uneasy and he stepped in front of Nala unsheathing his claws._

 _Chuckling_ , Shupuva: Someone's a little over protective don't you think?

 _Leaning against Simba,_ Nala: It's alright Simba. _After Simba retracted his claws and turning her attention back to the Fahari and Shupuva._ So just who are you 2?

Fahari: My name is Fahari and this is my bother Shupuva. I'm Sarafina mate and your father Nala.

Shupuva: I'm Kama mate and father of Tama and Shwari. By the way I'm sorry for attacking you but I'm glad to see you have your mother's spirit and even mastered her and Sarabi's little trick.

 _Completely dumbfounded,_ Nala: You're my father and uncle? If that's true where have you been all this time?

Fahari: While Simba's grandfather, King Ahadi, ruled over the Pride Lands me, Shupuva and Mufasa loved exploring the borders. One day we traveled a little beyond the borders and discovered this jungle. We explored a small portion of the jungle when Mufasa got the idea of adding it to the Pride Lands. We made plans to do so but not too long afterward King Ahadi died and Mufasa became the new king. With King Ahadi dead a few rogue lions, hyenas and leopards got the notion the Pride Lands were free for the taking so we were constantly teaching them otherwise. After we defeated all the major intruders, the idea of adding the jungle to the Pride Lands was brought back up but around this time you, Simba, Tama and Shwari were born. After talking it over with Sarafina, Sarabi, and Kama we all decided that Shupuva and I would explore the jungle, make sure it wasn't inhabited by other predators and claim it as part of the Pride Lands. Although there was a part of us didn't want to leave you behind we knew you were left in safe paws with Mufasa and we wouldn't be gone for long.

Shupuva: We planned on returning after a few months. A week before we were suppose to head back we found Simba lying unconscious in the desert on the outskirts of the jungle.

 _Lowing his head,_ Simba: So you knew who I was this entire time?

Fahari: When we first found you we thought you were just some random cub. The last time I saw you, you were still a new born cub who hadn't ever opened his eyes yet and I was too preoccupied with Nala to pay close attention to you. I figured out who you were when that hyena attacked you while I was hunting. You reminded me a great deal of your father so I sent Shupuva back to the Pride Lands to confirm your identity and figure out why you were in the desert alone. When Shupuva returned he confirmed your identity and we learned that Scar became king, the hyenas invaded Pride Lands, and what led to Mufasa death.

 _Confused,_ Nala: Wait if you knew how bad things were back in the Pride Lands why didn't you come back to help us?

 _Gesturing toward Simba,_ Shupuva: Although we wanted to we couldn't because it wasn't our right to bring Scar down. It was Simba's.

 _Releasing a deep sigh,_ Simba: If you know what led to my father's death then you know why I can't go back. How could I ever return and face the pride after being responsible for my father's death. My mother would never forgive nor do I have the right to be forgiven or to take my father's place as king.

 _With a serious expression on his face,_ Fahari: That's where you're wrong Simba. You were never responsible for Mufasa's death.

 _With his eyes shooting wide open,_ Simba: What!

 _Release a deep breath while slowly closing and reopening his eyes,_ Shupuva: Scar was always jealous of your father and hated the fact that he became king. After you were born Scar saw you as something pushing him further from the throne. Scar led you into a trap. He had the hyenas to start that stampede in order to kill you and Mufasa. When the stampede didn't do the job Scar waited for his opportunity and when Mufasa climbed up the side of the gorge Scar threw him to his death. With Mufasa dead Scar knew he could easily manipulate you into believing his death was your fault and exiled you. He tried to insure his newly acquired position by sending those hyenas to kill you. He didn't want you becoming a loose end and return to reclaim your place as king. With the 2 of you dead he finally achieved his goal to become king of the Pride Lands.

 _Looking back on the day of the stampede Nala remembered how weird Scar was acting when he first told Simba about Mufasa's surprise and how adamant he was about Simba going alone. This always bothered Nala especially since Mufasa never minded sharing whatever he wanted to show or give Simba with her. Looking over to Simba a chill went down Nala's spine as instead of a look of seer disbelief or complete shock she saw nothing but unbridle rage filling Simba's eyes._

 _In a low growl,_ Simba: So you're telling me Scar is the reason why I lost my father, pride, and home? All the suffering my mother, Nala, and the all others had to endure was because of him? Why didn't you tell me immediately when you found out?

Fahari: We were waiting for the right moment to tell you.

 _Snarling,_ Simba: And when was that! Do you have any idea how bad I felt everyday and the nightmares that tormented me every night? Do you have any idea how bad the pride has been suffering?

 _Sternly,_ Fahari: We were going to tell you when you had enough training to reclaim the Pride Lands. After we learned what really happened to Mufasa we decided to train you to become the strong and powerful lion Mufasa always wanted you to be so when you were ready you could defeat Scar and reclaim your place in the circle of life. You're a lot like Mufasa so I knew if we told you too soon you would let your anger consumed you and you would've ended up trying to sneak away to fight Scar and get yourself killed in the process. We knew how bad you were suffering but we chose not to help you because your suffering made you work even harder in your training.

 _Overcome by his rapidly growing rage Simba ran off leaving Nala behind with Fahari and Shupuva. Turning to chase after Simba, Nala was stopped by Fahari leaping in front of her blocking off her path._

Fahari: Give Simba a little time to his self to blow off some steam.

 _Concerned about Simba, Nala ignored Fahari moving past him and chasing after Simba. Following Simba's scent it wasn't long before Nala found Simba growling and destroying a tree. Approaching slowly Nala was brought to a complete stop when Simba slammed his head against the tree and let out the most sorrow filled roar she had ever heard._

 _Slowly trying to approach Simba again,_ Nala: Simba you have calm down.

 _Livid,_ Simba: Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down Nala?! I just learned Scar killed my father. Because of him my mother, the pride and you have been forced to suffer because I was dumb enough to believe him!

Nala: Simba you can't blame yourself. You were just a cub and Scar is your uncle. He never gave you a reason to believe he would betray you or your father.

 _Sitting down,_ Simba: I spent every day since the stampede feeling guilty about my father's death and leaving everyone behind. There wasn't a single day or night that I didn't miss my father, mother or you. The only thing that seemed to take my mind off of things was my training. Do you have any idea how bad it feels to live your life knowing you would never see the ones you cared about again and believing you were the reason why?

 _Sitting beside Simba,_ Nala: Yeah, I do. I felt that way after we heard the news of your death. I pretty much cried myself to sleep every night for a week and every day I walked over to the gorge hoping to find you climbing back up to return home but you never did. Soon I started believing your death was because I wasn't there with you.

 _Confused,_ Simba: What, why would you think that?

 _Looking down,_ Nala: Every time we were ever in danger or did something really stupid we were always together watching each other's back. Remember when the hyenas chased us across the elephant graveyard and I was sliding down those bones, you stopped that hyena from killing me. Or the time I helped pulled you up that tree to avoid that angry buffalo trying to kill us. Even though ultimately Mufasa, our moms or someone from the pride saved us we were always there for each other. The day of the stampede I knew Scar was being weird I when he came to get you but I did nothing about it. While you were trying to survive I was playing with the others. It felt like since I didn't follow you to the gorge I left you alone to fend for yourself and ultimately it cost you your life.

 _Leaning against Nala,_ Simba: No Nala, it was good you didn't come. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you during that stampede.

Nala: Then times started to get worst in the Pride Lands. The hyenas invaded, I was forced to watch as the pride have their kills stolen and constantly threatened by Scar to keep us docile and obedient. The only thing I felt I could do was keep our promise to become strong lions one day so I had my mother and Sarabi start my training immediately.

 _With his temper slowing growing again,_ Simba: Fahari should've told me the truth sooner. I could've….

 _Shaking her head and with a small grin,_ Nala: He did the right thing Simba. He was only trying to help you and keep you from doing something stupid and reckless which we both know you would've done. Mr. "I Laugh In The Face Of Danger".

 _Failing to hide a smirk,_ Simba: This coming from the lioness that always stood there right alongside me laughing.

 _Lightly laughing,_ Nala: What can I say it was always fun.

Simba: I'm sorry for not coming back. I wasn't there when everyone needed me the most.

 _Nuzzling under Simba's chin,_ Nala: It doesn't matter. All that matters is you're alive and here now.

Simba: I will make Scar pay for everything he's done and the pain he has caused. I promise you!

Nala: And I'll be right besides you.

 _Sternly,_ Simba: Not this time Nala. I don't want you….

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Nala: Like you said Simba I always stood right beside you laughing in the face of danger and this will be no different. _Pushing Simba over and pinning him to the ground,_ Beside I'm still a better fighter than you so who better to watch your back than the one lioness who knows you best.

 _With a sigh turning into a grin,_ Simba: That's questionable but I guessing this is one of those moments when trying to argue against you is pointless, isn't it?

 _With a playful grin,_ Nala: Why yes, yes it is.

 _Shaking his head playfully,_ Simba: Fine but I'll be watching your back as well.

Nala: Seeing as you were always behind me anyway I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter.

Simba: Funny but do you mind letting me up now Nala?

 _With a sly smirk and a quick nuzzle against Simba's muzzle Nala backed off of Simba and let him up._

 _Heading back toward the den,_ Nala: Come on Simba, let head back. I'm sure Fahari and Shupuva still want to speak with us.

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: Lead the way.


	9. Battle Plans

Lion King 9: Battle Plans

 _After their calming talk Simba and Nala returned to the den where Fahari and Shupuva were waiting on them. Sitting in the shade Simba watched as Nala went over to get a drink of water with a huge grin on his face._

 _Walking toward Simba with a mischievous grin,_ Shupuva: Well it looks like someone is feeling a lot better now. Looks like you and Mufasa was right to have the 2 intended Fahari. They make a good couple.

 _Embarrassed,_ Simba: Couple, what are you talking about?

 _Nudging Simba,_ Fahari: You and Nala of course. We see the way you 2 look at each other Simba. Even as newborn cubs that hadn't even opened their eyes yet you 2 were drawn to each other and let's not forget you rushing to her defense and ready to kill Shupuva because he attacked her.

 _Glaring at both lions and in a low growl,_ Simba: You're pushing it.

 _Bursting out laughing,_ Shupuva: Looks like we hit a nerve. Look at him, he's thinking about attacking us right now.

 _As Nala approached the 3 she raised her eyebrow in confusion wondering why Fahari and Shupuva were laughing and why Simba looked like he was ready to fight._

 _Sitting next to Simba,_ Nala: Should I even ask what this is about?

 _Glaring at the 2 lions,_ Simba: Nope.

 _As the laugher died down,_ Shupuva: Alright enough fun let get back on topic. Nala how is the pride holding up?

Nala: Not so great. The pride is starting to show the signs of weakness do to hunger. The pride barely eats since the hyenas steal the majority of our kills and prey is getting harder and harder to find. Most of the lionesses and sub adults want to go to war with Scar but Sarabi, Kama, Ciri and my mother don't think it's a good idea. They feel the sub adults aren't ready for a full fledge war yet and in their current state they can't fight and worry about them at the same time.

Fahari: How strong are Shwari and Suamu?

Nala: They aren't on par with me or Simba but they have grown strong enough to where the hyenas second guess trying to fight them.

Fahari: How many hyenas are roaming the Pride Land?

Nala: Around 250 maybe 300.

Shupuva: I understand why Sarabi wouldn't want to fight Scar and his army. With those kinds of numbers and in the pride's current state going to war wouldn't be a smart idea and that's not even factoring in Scar and Zira joining the battle. _Noticing Simba lost in thought,_ What do you think Simba?

Simba: I think now is the best time to head back and fight. From what Nala has said time isn't on the pride's side and every moment we don't do something the pride suffers. We can give the pride the much needed strength it needs. I will handle Scar. Fahari you can take on Zira and I'll leave the hyenas to you and the pride.

 _Proudly,_ Fahari: Spoken like a true leader. I'm impressed Simba.

Shupuva: I'm guessing you have a plan to how you'll take down Scar as well.

Simba: The 3 of you will go find the pride, rally lions and bring them to Pride Rock. With Fahari and Shupuva making their return with you tagging along all the hyenas and Scar will be solely focused on you 3. While everyone is forced on you 3 I will head straight for Scar by using a secret passageway behind Pride Rock.

 _Concerned,_ Nala: But that means you'll be all alone. Do you really think that's a good idea?

Simba: Scar will be shocked by their return and will be worried about what you could have possible told them. Since Scar believes I'm dead, he will never see me coming beside that passage way is only big enough for one lion. Once I catch him off guard he won't have much time to give the hyenas orders. I'll let the pride deal with the hyenas and in the chaos I'll bring down Scar. I want this battle to be over quickly without anyone getting injured.

Fahari: Sounds like a decent plan. Well done young prince. Let's all get some rest. Well need to leave early in the morning before the sun rises if we want to arrive in the Pride Lands by noon.

 _After a quick training session between Simba, Fahari and Shupuva the 4 lions spent the rest of the day relaxing and sleeping. A few hours after the sun had set Simba awoke and walked off into the jungle. Lost in thought, Simba didn't notice a pair of bright blue eyes watching him as he walked away._

 _Looking up at the stars, Simba: I hope I know what I'm doing. Father I'm sorry. Up until now I didn't feel like I had the right to try and speak to you. I don't know if you can hear me but please watch over everyone tomorrow. I can accept anything that happens to me but I don't want anyone else getting hurt or killed._

 _Sensing someone watching him,_ Simba: You should be sleeping Nala.

 _Walking out of the darkness and into the moonlight,_ Nala: I could be saying the same thing to you. What are you doing Simba?

Simba: I know I just have a lot on my mind right now but why are you up?

Nala: I was having a hard time sleeping.

Simba: Why?

Nala: Simba is it really smart for you to be sneaking around Pride Rock all by yourself. Why don't you have me, Fahari or Shupuva go with you.

Simba: That path wasn't the safest place we used growing up. Remember how upset our moms were when the caught us sneaking home. Besides at our size now the secret pass behind Pride Rock will be impossible for 2 of us to use. We struggled walking on it as cubs. I can get through it a lot quicker if I'm alone.

Nala: But if anything goes wrong you're going to be on your own and although most of the hyenas will be focused on me, Fahari and Shupuva there will still be a large number of them at Pride Rock.

Simba: I know Nala but the hyenas won't be a problem. I can easily take down a group of them.

Nala: But….

 _Cutting Nala off,_ Simba: Nala, I need you to lead Fahari and Shupuva to the pride and get everyone ready to fight. I won't make a move until you all make it to Pride Rock and once the battle start we'll watch each other's back.

 _Sitting under Simba,_ Nala: I guess your right but be careful Simba.

 _Leaning on Nala,_ Simba: Don't worry I will but you need to be careful as well. I don't know what I will do if something bad happens to you.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: That might be a little hard since the only time I seem to be in danger is when you're planning something crazy.

 _With a slight grin,_ Simba: Hey that's not completely true.

 _Playfully rolling her eyes,_ Nala: Sure it isn't Simba.

 _After sitting and staring at the star Nala still sensed something was off with Simba._

 _Nudging Simba,_ Nala: What's wrong Simba?

Simba: I'm just worried about how the pride will react after the battle is over but more importantly how will my mother react. I haven't been home in almost 3 years and I have changed so much.

Nala: Physically you have changed a lot. You resemble Mufasa more but you're pretty much the same Simba I remember. Although Sarabi has been working extremely hard to help train us and keep the pride together, losing you and Mufasa has been really tough on her. She's going to be so happy to see you Simba and how much you have grown. The pride will be the same way. Everyone misses you Simba. I wasn't the only devastated by you death. Shwari, Tama, Askari, and especially Suamu will all be happy when you return.

 _Lightly chuckling,_ Simba: You're right. I guess I was just worrying for no reason.

 _Grinning,_ Nala: I'm right most of the time Simba but you know what? You're actually pretty cute when you're worried.

 _Walking back to the den Nala left Simba behind slightly shocked and fluster. After shaking off the initial shock of Nala's words, the pair returned to the den to get a few more hours of sleep before the biggest fight of their lives._

 _Watching Simba and Nala fall asleep next to each another,_ Shupuva: Well that didn't take long. Guess if we ever need Simba to calm down or do something all we'll need to do is have Nala talk to him.

 _Looking at the pair,_ Fahari: I don't know about that. Simba doesn't seem to be as submissive as you are.

 _Leering at Fahari,_ Shupuva: What was that!

 _Laughing light heartedly,_ Fahari: Admit it, when it comes to Kama she has you wrapped around her claw. You know how many times we were out chasing gazelles and you stopped because Kama said we were acting like cubs.

 _Turning over,_ Shupuva: This coming from the lion who spent a week avoiding Sarafina because he was too nervous to confess to her and needed help from me, Mufasa, Sarabi, Ciri and Kama to talk to her. If it wasn't for Sarafina forcing it out of you who knows how long it would've took for you to finally confess your feeling.

 _Chuckling,_ Fahari: That was a low blow Shupuva but you're right. I was so nervous I thought all the hair in my mane was going to fall out.

Shupuva: You think Kama and the rest of the pride are really ok?

Fahari: I know the past few years had to have been rough on the pride but I'm sure Kama, Ciri, Sarafina and Sarabi have kept everyone safe and trained the young one well. Look how great Nala turned out.

Shupuva: Tomorrow going to rough isn't?

Fahari: Yup, but we been through worst. Remember when we had to fight off the Shetani Brothers.

Shupuva: Yeah. We were outnumbered 2- 1and they were way stronger than we thought. If it wasn't for Sarabi, Kama, and Sarafina me you and Mufasa might have died. Do you really think Simba will be ready tomorrow?

Fahari: Look at him Shupuva. Simba isn't just fighting Scar to avenge Mufasa anymore. He's fighting for the ones he cares about and to end the prides suffering. Simba will be fine and reclaim his place in the circle of life.


	10. The True Heir Returns

Lion King 10: The True Heir Returns

 _After running all morning Simba, Nala, Fahari and Shupuva entered the Pride Lands as dark clouds begun to cover the sky. Fahari, Shupuva and Simba all looked on in shock as the once lust green lively land had turned grey, barren and dead._

 _Pushing the condition of the Pride Land to the back of his mind,_ Simba: We'll split up here. Nala lead Fahari and Shupuva to the pride and get them ready to fight. I'll find Scar.

 _Brushing against Simba,_ Nala: Be careful Simba and don't do anything reckless until the pride gets to Pride Rock.

 _Simba shot Nala a quick mischievous grin before taking off for Pride Rock._

 _Watching Simba run off,_ Fahari: Don't worry Nala, Simba will be fine. We trained him well.

Shupuva: Fahari's right Nala besides we have a job to do ourselves. Let's get going.

 _Refocusing on the task at hand Nala led Fahari and Shupuva to where the pride was located. After sprinting through the Pride Land, Nala noticed there weren't any hyenas around just as she heard a lot of commotion coming from the pride. Sneaking closer Nala, Fahari and Shupuva found the pride being harassed by a group of 50 hyenas. Tired of the hyena's constant insults and threats Suamu and Shwari gave into their rage and started a fight with the hyenas. Unable to let the 2 fight alone the rest of the pride joined the battle. Out gunned by the lion's strength, power, and aggression the hyenas tried to flee but ran straight into Nala, Fahari and Shupuva. After wiping out the group of hyenas the pride turned their attention to the 3. Overjoyed about Nala's return Tama, Askari, Shwari and Suamu swarmed Nala as the rest of the pride welcomed the return of Fahari and Shupuva. Overwhelmed by their emotions Sarafina and Kama ran straight for Fahari and Shupuva nuzzling their mates passionately._

 _Confused at his mother's display of affection for an unknown lion,_ Shwari: Nala who are those 2?

 _Looking at Shwari and the other sub adults,_ Kama: This is Shupuva. Shwari, Tama he's your father.

Sarafina: And this is Fahari, Nala's father. _Nuzzling Nala and very proud,_ Nala I'm glad you're safe. How in the world did you find them?

Nala: After Scar banished me I came across a lust jungle and …..

 _Cutting Nala off and leering at Shupuva,_ Kama: That's right! What happened to returning after 2 or 3 months? What have you 2 been doing this whole time?

 _Backing down,_ Shupuva: Calm down Kama. We planned on coming home after 3 months but around the time were going to return we found Simba and learned what happened to Mufasa.

 _Shocked,_ Sarafina: Wait Simba's alive!?

Nala: Yeah, he's been in the jungle with Shupuva and Fahari this whole time. They've been training him to defeat Scar.

Kama: If he has been alive this whole time then why hasn't he returned? Sarabi was devastated when she thought he died.

Fahari: Scar is to blame for that. Scar led Simba into the gorge and with the help of the hyenas started that stampede in order to kill Mufasa and Simba. Mufasa was able to save Simba and managed to escape the stampede but while climbing out of the gorge Scar threw him to his death. Scar convinced Simba that Mufasa's death was his fault and exiled him. With the guilt of causing Mufasa's death Simba felt like he had no right to ever return to the Pride Lands or face any of you especially Sarabi.

 _Looking around,_ Shupuva: Speaking of Sarabi, where is she?

Sarafina: Scar summoned her to Pride Rock. He's upset we stopped hunting and Zira had to take a group of hyenas out to try and find something. Where's Simba?

 _At the same time, Simba made his was closer to Pride Rock. Sneaking around to the back of Pride Rock Simba found 2 hyenas sitting near the secret pass. Needing to get rid of the hyenas quietly Simba used his tail to make the tall grass move as if a small creature was running through it. Noticing the movement, one of the hyenas jumped at the opportunity of food and rushed into the grass. After the grass stopped moving and with his comrade never returning the other hyena grew suspicious. Thinking something was up the second hyena walked into the grass slowly and discovered his comrade dead. As the hyena turned to alert someone Simba quickly slashed his throat causing him to bleed to death. With the hyenas dead Simba quickly made his way through the path leading into Pride Rock. As Simba snuck closer to the entrance of Pride Rock he heard Scar screaming for Sarabi and spotted his mother walking regally through a massive crowd of hyenas snapping and snarling at her._

 _Standing in front of Scar,_ Sarabi: What is it Scar?

 _Furiously pacing back and forth,_ Scar: Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job. Zira shouldn't be out hunting with a group of hyenas.

 _Monotone,_ Sarabi: There is no food. All of the herds have moved on.

Scar: No you just haven't been looking hard enough so let me give you a suggestion. Look harder!

 _Raising her voice,_ Sarabi: Thanks to you and those hyenas there's nothing left. We only have one choice if we want to survive. We must leave the Pride Lands.

 _Snapping,_ Scar: No, we aren't going anywhere.

Sarabi: That your sentencing us to death.

Scar: So be it.

 _Growling,_ Sarabi: You can't do that!

 _Smugly,_ Scar: I am the king! I can do whatever I want and you will obey.

Sarabi: If you were only a fraction of the king Mufasa was….

 _Violently turning around, slashing Sarabi across the shoulder and sending her crashing to the ground,_ Scar: I am 10 times the king Mufasa was.

 _Watching his mother hit the ground, Simba's rage exploded as he released a spine chilling roar that echoed throughout the Pride Lands._

 _While listening to Simba's plan, the whole pride stood shocked as Simba's roar echoed throughout the Pride Lands. Immediately realizing something was wrong and concerned for Simba, Nala took for Pride Rock with Suamu right behind her._

 _Shocked,_ Sarafina: Was that really Simba?

Fahari: Yes and we need to get to Pride Rock as soon as possible. Simba won't be able to bring down Scar as long as he as his army of hyenas with him. We need to handle those flee bags and chase them out of the Pride Lands.

 _With all the sub adults chasing after Nala and Suamu, the pride stood ready pride to go to war and raced off to Pride Rock._

 _While running,_ Fahari: Ciri go get Rafiki. We're going to need him when this battle is over.

 _Running down the path, Simba shot straight to his mother as Scar stared in disbelief._

 _Nudging Sarabi's motionless body, Simba: Come on mom, get up._

 _Slowly opening her eyes,_ Sarabi: Mufasa?

 _Shaking his head,_ Simba: No mom, it's me.

 _Looking closer as a grin grew across her face,_ Sarabi: Simba, you're alive? But how can this be?

 _Nuzzling against his mothers face,_ Simba: I'll explain everything to you later mom but first I need to take care of him.

 _Shocked,_ Scar: Simba? _Leering at Shenzi Banzai and Ed,_ Simba I'm surprised to see you, alive.

 _Slowly stalking towards Scar,_ Simba: Look at what you done to the Pride Lands and how dare you lay a paw on my mother.

 _Cowering next to a boulder,_ Scar: Simba wait, you don't know the pressures of ruling a kingdom.

 _Standing over Scar,_ Simba: You don't need to worry about them anymore. There no longer your responsibly. You were never meant to be king.

 _Standing up to Simba angered,_ Scar: How dare you! I am the king and you will respect me.

 _Standing his ground,_ Simba: You were never the true king Scar. You're no better than those flee bags you let run wild in the Pride Lands. I came here to reclaim my birthright so you have 2 options. Leave and never return or fight.

 _Noticing Sarabi struggling to her get up and with a vile smirk,_ Scar: Must this all end in violence? I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. I'm sure you remember what that feels like Simba?

 _Confused,_ Sarabi: What are you talking about Scar?

 _Snickering,_ Scar: Simba why don't we tell your mother our little secret. Let's tell her who is responsible for Mufasa death.

 _Sarabi stared at both Simba and Scar afraid of the answer Scar was hinting to._

 _Unsheathing his claws and in a low growl,_ Simba: You were.

 _Feeling triumphant,_ Scar: Exactly and if it wasn't for….. What did you just say?

 _Digging his claws into the ground,_ Simba: You started that stampede, you murdered my father, and you tried to kill me. Everything that has happened is all because of you.

 _With hatred filling her eyes,_ Sarabi: Scar how could you?

 _With an evil grin as the hyenas approached,_ Scar: So you figured it out. I knew I should've personally made sure you died. _Looking at Sarabi,_ My brother was a fool who didn't deserve to be king and I'll be damned if I let his little fur ball become king before me. I should've been king. _Chuckling,_ You should've seen the look on Mufasa's face when I threw him to his death.

 _Unable to control his rage any longer Simba leapt at Scar tackling his to the ground and started attacking him. As Simba pressed his claws against Scar's throat a massive swarm of hyenas knocked Simba off Scar and surrounded him. Sarabi tried to rush to Simba's aid but was quickly pinned down by Scar._

 _Forcing Sarabi to look at Simba,_ Scar: Now you'll get to watch your son die. _Roaring,_ Kill him!

 _Although Simba was fighting valiantly the sheer volume of claws and teeth were too much for Simba to handle as he started bleeding all over his body. Forced to the ground by the overwhelming mass of hyenas Simba watched as his mother screamed until Nala and Suamu leapt into the fray and knocked the hyenas off of him. With Nala and Suamu's sudden appearance Scar's grip on Sarabi weakened giving her the chance to kick him off her and join the battle._

 _Helping Simba stand and licking the blood off his face,_ Nala: What happened to not doing anything reckless until we got here?

 _Grinning,_ Simba: What can I say, you were taking too long and you know I never been patient.

 _Just as the hyenas were about to launch another attack the rest of the pride finally made it to Pride Rock ready to fight._

 _Standing proud amongst his pride,_ Simba: I'm only going to say this once. Get out of our Pride Lands!

 _Growling,_ Scar: Kill them! Kill them all!

 _Following Scar's orders the hyenas attacked but with the whole pride, Fahari, Shupuva and Simba fighting the hyenas were dropping like flies and many began to run for their lives._

 _In the midst of the chaos,_ Simba: Where's Scar?

 _Throwing a hyena off Pride Rock,_ Shupuva: He's on the path leading to the top of Pride Rock. Simba go and finish this.

 _As rain begun to pour, Simba chased after Scar but ran into 15 hyenas blocking his path. As 3 hyenas lunged at Simba, Suamu blew right by him and into the 3 hyenas._

 _Dropping the 3 hyenas,_ Suamu: Go Simba! I'll handle them you just worry about Scar.

 _Knocking one hyena off the path, Simba continued after Scar. Reaching the top of Pride Rock and with nowhere to run Scar panicked as he saw Simba appearing from the path._

 _Growling,_ Simba: Murder.

 _Trembling,_ Scar: Simba wait let me explain!

Simba: You don't deserve to live.

 _Cowering under Simba,_ Scar: Simba please don't! You have won. The Pride Land is your and you'll never see me again so please don't kill me.

Simba: You're pathetic Scar. Hurry up and get out of my sight and if I ever see you in the Pride Lands again, I will kill you.

 _Slowly walking past Simba,_ Scar: As you wish, _grabbing a clump of mud and throwing it at Simba,_ your majesty.

 _Blinded by the mud Simba desperately rubbed face trying to clear his vision but was immediately tackled by Scar. Slamming Simba on his back Scar tried biting down on Simba's neck but couldn't get through Simba's mane. Finally able to see Simba threw Scar off of his self and slashed Scar across the face cutting deep into his right eye. Completely enraged Scar lunged back at Simba and the 2 began trading blows cutting deeper and deeper into each other. Leaping onto Simba's back, Scar bit down on Simba's neck causing him to roar out in pain. Throwing Scar off his back, Simba stumbled as his injuries from Scar and the hyenas were finally setting in but Simba pushed all that pain aside. Blinded by rage, Scar leapt at Simba again only to be met by another slash to his face cutting into his only remaining eye. Simba watched as Scar roared out in agony and swung wildly at the air. Ready to end this conflict, Simba grabbed Scar by the back of the neck and bit down as hard as he could, breaking Scar's neck. Having finally ended Scar's life Simba drug Scar's lifeless body to the edge of Pride Rock and threw him to the ground below. With a loud thump every hyena turned to find Scar's lifeless body on the ground. With their leader dead and their numbers dropping with each passing second the remaining hyenas bolted off Pride Rock and out of the Pride Lands. As he watched the hyenas running for their lives, Simba released a thunderous roar followed by the pride roaring in victory. With his adrenaline gone, Simba collapsed from his injures as he tried to walk back down the path._

 _Finding Simba collapsed on the ground,_ Nala: Simba are you ok?

 _Breathing heavily,_ Simba: I'll be fine, how's the pride?

 _Helping Simba down the path,_ Nala: Just some minor injuries but overall everyone is fine Simba.

 _Breathing a sigh of relief,_ Simba: That's great. _Smiling,_ We did Nala. The Pride Lands are free of Scar and his flee bags.


	11. Rest

Lion King 11: Rest

 _Exhausted from the battle Simba slept while the pride licked their wounds and waited for Ciri to arrive with Rafiki._

 _Feeling something pressing down on his body Simba opened his eyes to find a baboon standing above him. Without hesitation Simba pinned Rafiki to the ground unsheathing his claws and growling._

 _Quickly intervening,_ Sarabi: Simba, it's alright. You might not remember him but this is Rafiki. He's a friend of the family and here to help.

 _Getting up laughing,_ Rafiki: Like father like son. Now let old Rafiki treat those wounds.

 _Lying down beside Nala,_ Simba: Treat the rest of the pride first. I'll be fine.

 _Concerned,_ Nala: Simba you should really have Rafiki treat your wounds. I was barely able to get most of your wounds to stop bleeding.

Simba: The pride comes first. I'll have him treat me after everyone else is taken care of Nala.

 _Attending to Sarabi shoulder,_ Rafiki: De prince has grown up to be quite strong like his father.

 _Glancing at Simba,_ Sarabi: I just wished I could've been there to watch him grow up.

Rafiki: Well he still has some growing to do so you'll get your wish. By de way, why is de pride outside in the rain instead of inside Pride Rock?

Sarabi: Thanks to Scar and those hyenas it's a mess in there. I didn't want anyone overexerting themselves to clean it after the battle.

 _Finishing treating Sarabi's shoulder,_ Rafiki: Let me see what I can do about dat.

 _Entering Pride Rock Rafiki quickly found 2 weirdly shaped rocks and removed them from the den wall. Once removed a huge gust of wind blew through Pride Rock clearing out all the dirt, fur and bones._

 _Placing the stones back into the wall and walking out of Pride Rock,_ Rafiki: And now de pride can get out the rain.

 _With everyone's wounds treated Rafiki made his way to the elevated stone where Simba was laying to treat his injures. After a few growls and visual threats, Simba fell asleep while Rafiki finished his treatment._

 _Approaching Rafiki as Simba slept,_ Sarabi: How is he?

Rafiki: None of de prince's wound were too deep so they'll heal nicely and won't leave behind any scars. He'll be just fine after he gets some rest.

 _Rubbing against Simba's face,_ Sarabi: That's great to hear.

 _Walking away,_ Rafiki: I'll come back in a few days to check up on de pride. You should expect Zazu to show up tomorrow morning.

 _Lying a few feet from Simba,_ Sarabi: Thank you Rafiki. Have a safe trip back.

 _Halfway through the night while the whole pride slept Simba tossed and turned before standing up searching for something still half asleep._

 _Yawning,_ Sarabi: What's the matter Simba?

 _After spotting what he was looking for, Simba slowly made his way toward Nala. Sleeping a few feet from her parents Nala shivered as the cold wind blew against her wounds. Much to her surprise her body started to heat up as the wind was being blocked. Slowly opening her eyes Nala discovered Simba sleeping besides her. Curling up closer to Simba, Nala licked Simba's cheek causing him to release a soft purr before falling back asleep. Unbeknown to Nala, Sarabi watched the 2 lion's tinder moment grinning before returning to sleep, happy to have her son back._

 _Although still tired for the previous battle Simba awoke early the next morning extremely warm, light headed and stiff. Figuring the rain would help cool him off, Simba left Pride Rock heading for a nearby watering hole. Upon reaching the half filled watering hole Simba spotted a water buffalo drinking not too far away from him. Although Simba didn't plan on bothering the buffalo it clearly had other intentions in mind. Trying to intimidate Simba the buffalo started swing his head violently and stomped on the ground. Unwilling to back down Simba stood his ground growling back at the buffalo. Accepting Simba challenge, the buffalo charged but Simba easily avoided the attack. Turning to charge again Simba started to leap out of the way but slipped in the mud taking a heavy blow to the head. Disoriented and with blood pouring down his face Simba was helpless as the buffalo gored his right hind leg and sent him sliding across the ground. Feeling victorious the buffalo stood over Simba ready to gore his to death. Just as the buffalo was about end Simba's life, Simba reared up striking the buffalo in the face. With the buffalo stunned by the attacked Simba cut deep into the back of the buffalo's legs crippling him. Making sure the buffalo have no time to recover Simba bit down on the buffalo's mouth slowing suffocating him. With the buffalo dead and taking a quick breather Simba slowly picked up the buffalo and made his way back to Pride Rock. Flying over head Zazu flew toward Pride Rock as fast as he could._

 _Spotting the buffalo, Zazu: Is that a buffalo? I should hurry and report this to Sarabi._

 _Halfway home Simba collapsed from the weight of the buffalo and his fatigue. Determined to return to the pride with the buffalo, Simba pushed the pain aside and continued walking toward Pride Rock._

 _As Zazu flew into Pride Rock,_ Sarabi: Good morning Zazu.

 _Flying on Sarabi shoulder,_ Zazu: Good morning your majesty. How is everyone feeling? I can't believe Scar and those flee bags are finally gone. Sarabi is it true? Is Simba really alive?

 _Smiling,_ Sarabi: Yes he is. He was the one that took Scar down.

 _Looking around,_ Zazu: But where is the young prince?

 _Walking forward,_ Nala: He must have awoke early this morning and ventured out into the Pride Lands. I was hoping you spotted him on your way here.

Zazu: I'm sorry Nala, I didn't see him but I did spot a buffalo not too far from Pride Rock. It appeared to be quite weak.

 _Excited,_ Nala: Sarabi should we get the hunting unit ready?

Sarabi: Yes get a few lionesses, Shupuva, Fahari, Shwari and Suamu ready. The pride really needs a good meal right now.

 _As the hunting party prepared to leave Pride Rock Simba appeared with the buffalo on his back. Having finally made it back home Simba dropped the buffalo on the ground before collapsing besides it._

 _Rushing to Simba's side,_ Nala: Simba what the heck happened?

 _Grinning with 1 eye open,_ Simba: When I woke up this morning I was really warm so I went to the watering hole to cool down and ran into my friend there. Long story short I caught breakfast.

 _Feeling Simba's head,_ Sarabi: Simba you have a fever. Zazu go get Rafiki and tell him we need him back immediately

 _Struggling to stand up,_ Simba: Mom don't worry about it, this is nothing.

 _Catching Simba as he fell over,_ Nala: Nothing huh?

 _Leaning heavily against Nala,_ Simba: Oh maybe I'm slightly more beat up than I thought.

 _After treating Simba's injures again Rafiki gave Simba some medical herds to help with his fever and put him to sleep. Leaving Simba with Nala, Rafiki made his way to Sarabi who was waiting patiently._

Rafiki: De prince as a pretty high fever and that injury to leg was pretty bad but with the herds I gave him he'll be fine. Simba will recover quickly if he just stays still for a few days.

 _Looking at Nala laying on Simba,_ Sarabi: I'm pretty sure we'll be able to keep him still for a few days. Thank you again Rafiki.

 _Walking away,_ Rafiki: Any time your majesty. Mufasa was quite a handful when he was that age as well.

 _Sitting besides Sarabi,_ Sarafina: How is he?

Sarabi: He injured his leg pretty badly and has a high fever but he'll be fine as long as he stays put for a few days.

 _Looking at the buffalo,_ Sarafina: I can't believe he was able to bring down a buffalo alone and in his condition. _Chuckling,_ He's just like Mufasa. Remember when Mufasa brought down that hippo.

 _Smiling,_ Sarabi: Yeah and I also remember having to help carry him home too. He was so upset when King Ahadi made him stay in Pride Rock for a week to rest. Hopefully he doesn't make it a habit of trying to hunt down large prey on his own.

Sarafina: Knowing Simba he's probably will to impress Nala and the others. With him back it won't be long before he's leading the others into trouble.

 _As Sarabi walked over,_ Nala: He's just as reckless as always.

Sarabi: Yup but thanks to Rafiki he'll be just fine.

 _Getting up to walk away,_ Nala: That's good.

 _Noticing Nala's lingering gaze,_ Sarabi: Nala do you mind doing me a favor?

Nala: Sure anything Sarabi.

Sarabi: I want you to stay by Simba and make sure he stays put for a few days.

 _Turning slightly red,_ Nala: But this is the royal sleeping area. I can't stay here with him.

Sarabi: I don't mind Nala. When you were a cub you use to always sleep here when you and Simba were done playing. I'm sure Simba would be happy if he woke up with you next to him. He clearly cares about you a lot. Besides if you don't he'll probably get up to be next to you anyway.

 _Trying to hide her face,_ Nala: You saw that.

 _Chuckling,_ Sarabi: It was hard not to.

Nala: I'll definitely make sure Simba stays put.

 _Slowly waking up after sleeping for a few hours,_ Simba: Ugh my head.

 _Forcing Simba down as he tried to get up,_ Nala: What do you think you're doing Simba?

Simba: I was just trying to stretch my legs.

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Nala: Like you did this morning?

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: In my defense that buffalo attacked me first but don't worry I won't be taking on another one alone for now.

Nala: Glad to hear it. How are you feeling?

Simba: My body feels really heavy and my head feels like an elephant just went on a rampage inside it.

 _Dropping a large chunk on meat in front of Nala and Simba,_ Suamu: Well Simba it looks like that buffalo really did a number on you.

 _Smugly,_ Simba: I still brought it down.

 _Laughing,_ Shwari: Looks like you barely brought it down. If it was me or Suamu we probably would've brought it down without getting all beat up in the process.

 _Trying to stand up,_ Simba: Is that a challenge!

 _As Nala forced Simba back down,_ Shwari: How are you supposed to fight me when you can't even get pass Nala?

 _Holding Simba down,_ Nala: Stop teasing Simba Shwari or I'll have to tell him how you struggle to bring down a zebra with the help of your mom and Sarabi.

 _Walking away,_ Shwari: I have no idea what you're talking about Nala but since you asked nicely I'll leave him alone for now.

 _Walking away with Shwari laughing,_ Suamu: It's good to have you back brother. Get some rest.

 _Glaring at Shwari as he walked away,_ Simba: I could've taken him you know?

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: You can fight him as much as you want after you heal.

Simba: I'm guessing you're here to make sure I stay put.

 _Smirking,_ Nala: Yup so make this easy on yourself or I'll have to force you to stay still like a cub.

 _Smiling,_ Simba: Don't worry, I will. Besides I'm too tired to do anything right now.

 _After sharing the buffalo meat Simba began to drift back to sleep._

 _Half asleep,_ Simba: Thanks Nala.

Nala: For what Simba?

Simba: For always being by my side.

Nala: Simba you're my best friend. I'll always be there for you when you need me and I know you would do the same.

 _In a low tone,_ Simba: Yea but I hope someday you will be more than just my best friend.

 _Completely taken back,_ Nala: What do you mean by that Simba? _Gently nudging Simba,_ Simba?

 _Noticing Simba was fast sleep Nala pondered what Simba truly meant by "something more" before falling asleep herself. The next few days went uneventful as the rain continued to pour. With the buffalo Simba brought down feeding the pride for a week the pride was able to truly relax for the first time in years with no worries about food, hyenas or Scar._


	12. Unfinished Business

Lion King 12: Unfinished Business

 _After a few weeks had gone by and thanks to Rafiki's weird dust the Pride Lands were returning to its former glory. All of the watering holes were filled due to the rain and the herds all returned after Zazu, Sarabi and Simba met with their leaders to inform them that Scar was dethroned and the hyenas were chased out of the Pride Lands._

 _Walking away from the watering hole,_ Nala: Did you really have to throw me into the water Simba?

 _Laughing,_ Simba: No but it was funny. You should've seen the look on your face when I threw you in.

 _Walking away as Simba laughed,_ Nala: You know I'm going to get you back for that right?

 _Preparing to leap on Nala,_ Simba: Oh is that right?

 _Pinning Simba,_ Nala: And pinned ya again. _Noticing Simba wasn't struggling to move,_ What's this? Your highness isn't going to order me off of him?

 _Grinning,_ Simba: Why would I when I'm enjoying this amazing view.

 _Smirking,_ Nala: Is that so?

 _Getting up,_ Simba: Hey Nala I really want to ask you something important.

 _Having an idea of what Simba was going to say,_ Nala: What is it?

 _Releasing a deep breath,_ Simba: Nala I…..

 _Walking over,_ Sarabi: I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Simba: Not at all we were just heading back. What's going on mom?

Sarabi: I was hoping to speak with you Simba. By the way Nala your mother and the hunting party are looking you.

 _Alarmed,_ Nala: I almost forgot about the hunt today. _Darting off,_ Thanks Sarabi!

 _Meeting with the hunting party,_ Nala: I'm sorry I'm late mom.

Sarafina: It's ok Nala.

 _Noticing a huge grin on Nala's face,_ Tama: Well someone looks happier than usual. Mind telling us why?

 _Trying to hide her face,_ Nala: I was just with Simba and he said he wanted to ask me something important. I think he's going to ask me to be his mate.

 _As the lionesses begun to awe,_ Sarafina: Well it was going to happen sooner or later. You 2 are perfect for each other.

 _Eyeing Sarafina,_ Kama: After sending all time in the jungle with Fahari I wonder if Simba picked up his shyness and will get all choked up when he tries to ask her.

 _Returning the gaze,_ Sarafina: Or I wonder if he'll be like Shupuva and embarrass her by blurting it out in front of everyone.

 _Walking between the 2 lionesses,_ Ciri: Knowing Simba he'll be as confident as always. Either way, first they will become mates and next thing you know they'll be expecting cubs.

 _Starting to turn a little red,_ Nala: How about we just focus on the hunt.

 _Nudging Nala,_ Askari: No need to get all embarrassed Nala.

 _Chuckling,_ Tama: Yeah Nala. It's not like y'all aren't an item already.

 _Leering at Tama and Askari,_ Nala: Speaking of items, what's going on with you 2 and Shwari and Suamu? Simba and I aren't the only lions who are inseparable. _Eying Askari,_ If I remember right, a certain someone was trying to get out of hunting today so she could spend more time with Shwari.

 _Chuckling,_ Sarafina: Alright that enough teasing. Nala today you will be leading the hunting party. Think you can handle it?

 _Grinning,_ Nala: Definitely mom.

 _Sitting in the shade,_ Sarabi: Somebody seems awfully happy today.

Simba: What can I say mom. I just glad to be back where I belong and happy the Pride Lands are returning to normal.

Sarabi: I still can't believe you're back. You're so much like your father.

 _Looking toward the gorge,_ Simba: I'm sorry I didn't return sooner mom. If only I didn't listen to Scar then you and the pride wouldn't have suffered and dad would….

Sarabi: Simba you can't continue blaming yourself for your father's death. It wasn't your fault and Mufasa would've been proud of the lion you have become. I only wish I could've watched you grow.

Simba: I know mom and what do you mean? I'm barely as tall as you and my mane isn't fully developed yet so you'll still get to see me grow. Besides there's still a lot I need to learn from you, like that pinning trick you and Sarafina taught Nala.

 _Laughing,_ Sarabi: Sorry Simba that's the one thing I can't teach you. It's our little secret.

 _Smirking,_ Simba: Fine, I'll find a way to beat it on my own.

Sarabi: Your father said the same thing. I wish you the best of luck with that. Simba there's something important we need to talk about.

Simba: What is it?

 _Proudly,_ Sarabi: I've been thinking about making you king once the Pride Lands have fully recovered.

 _Nervously,_ Simba: Are you sure about this mom? I've only been back for about a month. Do you really think I'm ready?

Sarabi: Well Simba you have already proven your ready. Everyone in the pride and every herd leader respects you and you already perform most of the duties that a king would. Beside if you run into anything you can't deal with I'll be there for you. This leads me to another important topic we need to talk about. Simba you'll need a queen to help you rule and make decisions. Are there any lionesses your interested in?

 _Smirking,_ Simba: There's a certain lioness that comes to mind.

 _Grinning,_ Sarabi: Nala is a very skilled lioness, proven to be a great leader and earned the prides respect. She would make an excellent queen.

 _Shocked,_ Simba: How did you know I was talking about Nala?

 _Chuckling,_ Sarabi: I'm your mother Simba. It doesn't matter how long you been away from me, or how much you have grown I will always know what's running through your head and it helps that I'm not blind. I see the way you look and act around her. Since you returned, you and Nala have practically been inseparable. So when are you planning on asking her?

Simba: Depending on how her hunt goes, I might ask her later today.

 _Flying down rapidly,_ Zazu: I'm glad I found you young master!

Simba: What's going on Zazu?

Zazu: Hyenas have entered the Pride Lands and heading toward the zebra herd.

Sarabi: That where the hunting party is heading.

Simba: Don't worry about it mom. I'll deal with the hyenas quickly so they don't interrupt the hunt. Zazu take me to where you spotted them.

 _Following Zazu to where he last spotted the hyenas, Simba moved slowly through the grass hiding his presence._

 _With Zazu overhead,_ Simba: Where are they Zazu?

 _Flying down,_ Zazu: Their hiding in the bushes on top of that hill.

 _Sneaking up behind the hyenas,_ Simba: I'll give you 5 second to get out of my Pride Lands. _Unsheathing his claws and growling,_ 5, 2!

 _Watching the hyenas run off,_ Zazu: Well done young master.

 _Grinning,_ Simba: Thanks, you did pretty good yourself banana beak.

 _Rolling his eyes,_ Zazu: Glad to see you haven't changed much young master. _Looking down the hill,_ Look Simba it's the hunting party. Looks like Nala is leading the hunt. _Watching Nala bring down a zebra,_ Nala has really matured into quite a wonderful lioness.

 _Staring at Nala smiling,_ Simba: Yeah, she really has.

 _Chuckling,_ Zazu: Whatever happened to eww that my best friend.

 _Walking away,_ Simba: Shut up Zazu.

 _Sitting on Simba's shoulder,_ Zazu: Aww young love.

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: You know I haven't eaten yet, right. You keep talking like that and I might have you as a snack Zazu.

 _Laughing,_ Zazu: Be my guest but I will make sure you have the worst stomach ache of your life.

 _After meeting with some of the herd leaders and finishing patrol, Simba returned to Pride Rock with a single goal in mind._

 _Noticing Simba returned,_ Nala: Hey Simba. How was patrol?

Simba: Fine, nothing exciting.

Nala: So do you want to finish our conversation from earlier.

Simba: Yeah but let's not do it here.

 _Walking to an open patch of grass,_ Nala: You know you could've joined us on our hunt today Simba.

 _Confused,_ Simba: What are you talking about?

 _Bumping Simba,_ Nala: I saw you early watching us from atop the hill.

Simba: Oh right. Zazu told me some hyenas snuck into the Pride Lands again so I chased them off before they ruined your hunt. After I dealt with them, Zazu spotted you so I figured I'd watch before I went on patrol.

Nala: Well did you enjoy the show?

Simba: Yup. You brought down that zebra like it was a just a calf.

 _Smugly,_ Nala: Well, what you expect from one of the leaders of the hunting party.

 _Excited,_ Simba: They made you one of the hunting unit leaders. That's awesome! You deserve it Nala. You were amazing out there.

Nala: I'm glad I was able to impress you. So what did you want to talk about Simba?

 _Nervously,_ Simba: I wanted to talk about us.

 _Remembering what Simba said while he had a fever,_ Nala: What about us?

 _Trying to appear confident,_ Simba: Nala you're the most amazing lioness I have ever met in my life. You're funny, caring, level headed, smart, brave and your skills even rivals my own.

 _Raising her eyebrow,_ Nala: Rivals?

 _Gently pushing Nala,_ Simba: Yes rivals but that's beside the point. You been my best friend my entire life and no matter what kind crazy situation we got ourselves into, you always had my back and help me, even when I was too stubborn to admit I needed it. Ever since we found each other in the jungle, whenever I'm with you my heart begins to race, my mind goes blank and I feel warm inside. Nala, I don't know what I would do without you and that's why I no longer want you to just be my best friend. I want you to be my mate and rule beside me as queen. I understand if you need time to….

 _Knocking Simba over and kissing him passionately,_ Nala: Of course Simba! Of course I'll be your mate.

 _After celebrating their union and cuddling up with each other, Nala and Simba stared up at the night sky._

 _Hearing Simba's stomach growling,_ Nala: I think we should head back now.

 _Stretching,_ Simba: I guess so. How should we tell the pride we're together now?

 _Walking off smiling,_ Nala: We? You mean how should you tell the pride?

 _Catching up,_ Simba: Wait, what?

 _Getting in Simba's face,_ Nala: Don't tell me the future king is scared of addressing the pride about us is he?

Simba: Of course not, but…

 _Leaning against Simba,_ Nala: Relax Simba, I'll be right there beside you the whole time.

 _Watching Nala walk in front of him, Simba: Alright Nala. I guess you forgot you're not the only clever lion in the Pride Lands._

 _Halfway to Pride Rock, Simba sensed something was off and felt as if something was watching them._

 _Stopping Nala,_ Simba: I think were being followed.

 _Standing back to back, Nala and Simba prepared to fight as something ran around them from behind the bushes._

Unknown creatures: You should've never returned Simba. You ruined everything you runt.

 _Growling,_ Simba: Show yourselves!

Unknown creatures: Scar should've killed you when he killed your father. Now you'll have to watch the ones you love die before your eyes again.

 _Roaring,_ Simba: Enough!

 _Stepping out of the shadow's, 3 hyenas appeared laughing._

Hyena: What's the matter Simba? Did we hit a nerve?

 _Livid,_ Simba: I've had it with you bastards! You 3 aren't returning home tonight!

 _Laughing_ , Hyena: Then come and get us.

 _Trying to stop Simba,_ Nala: Simba wait they're …..

 _Too angry to listen, Simba chased after the hyenas. As Nala raced after Simba she was struck in the side and sent flying into a tree._

 _Slowly getting up,_ Nala: Whoever you are, you're going to pay for that. _Looking up in horror,_ Zira?

 _Chuckling,_ Zira: It's good to see you haven't forgotten your queen.

 _Growling,_ Nala: You were never my queen and now you can't even pretend to be queen. If you haven't noticed Scar is dead.

 _Pacing in front of Nala,_ Zira: Your right and I have you and Simba to thank for that. So since you 2 are responsible for his death I feel it's only right I return the favor.

 _Wary,_ Nala: What are you talking about?

Zira: Simba took Scar from me so I'm going to take everything he cares about from him, starting with you. It's only fair. A mate or a mate and I won't stop there. After I kill everyone Simba cares about then I finally kill him as well.

 _Growling,_ Nala: I'll never let that happen!

 _Unsheathing her claws,_ Zira: I wonder what kind of look Simba will make when he finds your lifeless body. I hope it'll just like Mufasa's before he died.

 _While chasing the hyenas, Simba noticed Nala wasn't following behind him._

 _Laughing,_ Hyena: What's the matter Simba can't catch us or are you wondering where your little mate went?

 _Simba: How do they know me and Nala are mates? They must have been watching us this whole time. Oh no Nala! They wanted to separate wanted us._

 _Realizing the hyenas were just a distraction, Simba raced back to Nala. As Simba ran back to he heard Nala roar out in pain which sent a chill down his spine._

 _Standing over Nala,_ Zira: How does it feel knowing you're going to die alone with no one coming to save you? I can't wait to watch Simba suffer.

 _Bursting through the bushes Simba saw Nala collapsed on the ground bleeding and a lioness standing over her._

 _Attacking the lioness,_ Simba: Get away from her!

 _Kicking Simba off her,_ Zira: Well, look who showed up. I wanted you to watch everyone you loved die but now that you're right in front of me why wait. I'll just kill you now.

 _Standing over Nala growling as hyenas started to appear out of the darkness,_ Simba: You're going to pay for this!

 _As Simba stood over Nala ready to defend her against Zira and her hyenas, Sarabi and the rest of the pride were heard racing over._

 _Panicking,_ Hyena: Zira we have to go! The pride will be here any second.

 _Retreating,_ Zira: Looks like you won't die today Simba but I will avenge Scar.

 _Appearing with the whole pride,_ Sarabi: Simba what's going on?

 _Noticing Nala bloody and unconscious,_ Sarafina: Nala!

 _Trembling from anger Simba limped off after Zira but was stopped by Fahari, Shupuva, Suamu and Shwari._

 _Standing in front of Simba,_ Fahari: Simba, calm down and tell us what happened here.

 _Growling,_ Simba: Move aside now!

 _Noticing Simba was completely enraged and ready to fight, the 4 males tackled Simba to the ground._

 _While the males held Simba down,_ Sarabi: Simba what happened?

 _Growling,_ Simba: Zira and her hyenas appeared and attacked Nala! Now let me go! I won't let them get away with this!

 _Placing a paw on Simba,_ Sarafina: Simba I understand you're upset and trust me I'm just as angry as you are but we need to get Nala help immediately.

Sarabi: Listen to her Simba. Zira will pay for this but we don't need you running off after her. She probably has a trap waiting for you.

 _Struggling to talk,_ Nala: Simba, you need to calm down before you do something reckless.

 _With his anger replaced with concern,_ Simba: Nala don't talk, just relax.

 _As Simba nuzzled against her,_ Nala: Thank you. You're always there when I need you.

 _Gently placing Nala on his back,_ Simba: And I always will be. I will never leave you alone like that again.

 _Noticing Simba's bleeding and limping,_ Askari: Simba maybe you should have someone else carry Nala. You're hurt.

 _Trying to ignore all the pain,_ Simba: No! She's my mate so I'll carry her back home.

 _Helping to support Simba,_ Suamu: You're as stubborn as always Simba. _In a low voice,_ Congratulations Simba. It's about time you and Nala became a couple.

 _As everyone returned to Pride Rock,_ Sarabi: Zazu go get Rafiki and tell him we need him at Pride Rock.


	13. What's Important

Lion King 13: What's Important

 _As Nala woke up,_ Tama: Askari hurry and go get Simba! I'm glad to see you awake Nala. We've been worried about you.

 _Cringing at the pain as she tried to get up,_ Nala: How long have I been out Tama?

Tama: You've been out for 3 days. Rafiki treated your minor wounds but he was worried about the bruise on you back and said it looked like you took a massive blow to the head.

 _Looking around,_ Nala: Where is everyone?

Tama: Well the hunting party is out hunting and our mothers took a few lionesses, Shupuva and Zazu to track down Zira.

Nala: What's Simba doing?

 _With a worried looked,_ Tama: Simba's probably ignoring Rafiki and training with Fahari, Suamu and Shwari. Rafiki doesn't think it's wise for him to be training in his condition.

 _Concerned,_ Nala: What's wrong with Simba?

Tama: Simba was cut pretty deep on his side and leg. Rafiki tried to treat him but he told Rafiki to solely focus on helping you recover. Simba hasn't slept since Zira attacked you as well. Suamu tried to talk to him but Simba just told him he was never going to let this happen again. He tried to sneak out to go after Zira but Sarabi order him to stay near Pride Rock. Since Simba can't go anywhere he has spent the last few days training all day and monitoring you all night. Rafiki tried to stop him from training but Simba just growled in his face and told him to stay out of his way. I thought Simba and Rafiki were going to fight when Rafiki grabbed his staff.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: Simba's just being stubborn and placing all the blame on his self. Don't worry I speak to him. _As Simba and Askari entered the den,_ Speaking of the devil.

 _Rushing over and nuzzling against Nala,_ Simba: Nala how are you feeling?

 _Smiling,_ Nala: I'm fine Simba just a little sore.

Simba: I'm glad you're alright Nala. If you need anything let me know and it's done.

Nala: Well now that I think about it, I do need you to do something for me.

Simba: Anything just name it.

 _Looking at Simba's cut,_ Nala: Go have Rafiki treat that cut and check your leg. After Rafiki's done come get some rest. Tama told me you haven't slept in 3 days. You need to rest Simba. I know you're upset but….

 _Defiantly,_ Simba: Nala I'm fine. Rafiki need to be focused on you and…. _Noticing Nala glaring at him,_ and I'll have him treat it later.

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Nala: And come get some sleep?

 _Submissively,_ Simba: And come get some sleep.

 _As Simba nuzzled against Nala,_ Askari: Don't you love it when all you have to do is give them that stare and they instantly do as you say.

 _Laughing,_ Tama: Simba's so cute when he's worried.

 _As Sarabi and the others entered the den,_ Simba: I'm going to go see if my mom and the others found anything today and have Rafiki come check on you.

 _Disappointed,_ Sarafina: I can't believe we couldn't find anything.

Fahari: We have to remember Zira is a clever and very skillful lioness. It was never going to be easy to track her down especially since she knows we'll be after her but don't worry we will find her.

 _Approaching the group,_ Simba: Any luck mom?

Sarabi: Sorry Simba but we couldn't find any traces of Zira? How were things here?

Simba: It's been pretty quite but if I don't have Rafiki treat my wounds and get some rest Nala's going change that.

 _Relieved,_ Sarafina: Nala's awake?!

Simba: Yeah. She woke up a little while ago and besides feeling sore she's fine.

Sarafina: That's good to hear. I'm going to go check on her.

Sarabi: I'll join you. _As Simba walked away,_ Simba where are you going?

Simba: I'm going to get Rafiki so he can check on Nala.

Sarabi: Simba are you sure you're alright? I know you haven't been sleeping lately and that's why I order you to stay behind.

 _Rubbing against his mothers face,_ Simba: Yeah mom, I'm fine.

 _After sending Rafiki to check on Nala's condition, Simba snuck outside the den and sat on the ledge of Pride Rock._

 _Looking up at the stars, Simba: I need to find Zira and make sure she doesn't attack anyone again. I already lost my father, I refuse to lose anyone else._

 _Approaching Simba,_ Rafiki: Nala told me you were out here and ready for me to treat your injuries.

 _Cringing as Rafiki applied herds to his open cut,_ Simba: Rafiki do you know how long the hyenas have lived in the elephant graveyard?

Rafiki: Da hyenas took over da elephant graveyard when your father became king. During dat time Mufasa was too busy defending da pride and Pride Lands from rival predators. He always wanted to return da graveyard to da elephants but between herd conflicts, threats of new challenges, and your birth he never had da chance. Why do you ask?

 _Looking stoic,_ Simba: I'm going to return the grounds to the elephants, in honor of my father and in the process get rid of those flee bags for good as well as a certain nuisance.

Rafiki: It sounds like you put a lot of thought into this and perhaps has a plan.

Simba: I have a few ideas running through my mind.

 _Patting Simba on the shoulder,_ Rafiki: Well, dats good. You can discuss your ideas with your mother, Nala and the others after you get some sleep.

 _Sternly,_ Simba: I'll rest when the hyenas and Zira are no longer a threat and the pride is safe.

Rafiki: You have da makings of a great leader but you're still immature and inpatient. Right now you need to take care of what's important?

 _Growling,_ Simba: Protecting Nala, the pride and keeping the Pride Lands safe is what's important.

 _Pointing inside the den,_ Rafiki: Looking inside da den. What do you see?

Simba: I see my mate in pain and my pride worried because of a certain group of creatures want us dead. I see what I need to protect.

Rafiki: Look harder.

 _Taking a deep breath,_ Simba: I see everyone is tired and very tense. I see that they need to relax and rest. _Noticing Nala's lingering gaze,_ And I see Nala is more worried about me that herself right now.

 _Smirking,_ Rafiki: And why do you think dat is?

 _Realizing what Rafiki was doing,_ Simba: It's because she worried about me not resting and knows I'm thinking of doing something reckless. _Eyeing Rafiki,_ Nala put you up to this didn't she?

 _Chuckling,_ Rafiki: Yup. She's going to make an excellence queen someday. Much like your father, you're quite stubborn but with Nala at your side you will grow into a fine king just like Mufasa if not better.

 _Smirking,_ Simba: You know you're a pretty weird monkey.

 _Laughing,_ Rafiki: No, no, no I'm just old Rafiki.

 _Reentering the den, Simba noticed his mother, Sarafina, Kama, Ciri, Fahari, and Shupuva were still talking while everyone else started to settle down._

 _As Simba approached,_ Sarabi: What's going on Simba?

Simba: Mom I want the pride to take the next few days off to relax. Ever since Zira attacked me and Nala everyone has been on edge and pushing their selves too hard. If the pride doesn't take a moment to relax we won't be at our best when we find Zira.

 _Shocked at Simba's maturity,_ Sarafina: You're right Simba. Although I want to find Zira as soon as possible we need to rest.

 _Chuckling,_ Shupuva: It's hard to believe this is coming from the same young lion too angry and frustrated to sleep and ready to hunt down Zira alone.

 _Looking over his shoulder toward Nala,_ Simba: Well it's pretty hard to argue against Nala when she makes a really good point.

Shupuva: So what are we going to do about Zira? If she's still watching us she might try something while we're taking it easy.

Simba: I doubt she will try anything right now but I have a plan that might get rid of her and the hyenas. I'll explain it to you all later but for now let's just focus on resting.

 _Feeling Simba lying beside her,_ Nala: So you finally came to join me?

 _Yawning,_ Simba: Yeah and you were right Nala. Right now resting is the most important thing for the pride right now.

 _Moving closer to Simba,_ Nala: Well I am normally right about most things. Your just too stubborn too admit it but I do like hearing you say I'm right. It just sounds so nice coming from you. Say it again for me.

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: Not happening. Now let's get some rest.

 _Nuzzling against Simba's face,_ Nala: Fine, I'll let you be stubborn this time but don't except to get lucky again Simba.

 _Kissing Nala on the cheek,_ Simba: We'll see.


	14. Tradition

Lion King 14: Tradition

 _With everyone in the pride taking a few days off to rest and relax Simba, Suamu, Shwari, Tama, and Askari planned on spending the day by the watering hole. Wanting to make sure the area was clear of any unwanted guests and to find a meal for the group Simba, Shwari and Suamu set out early in the morning as the sun started to rise. After waking up and informing their parents where they were going, Tama and Askari headed out to meet up with the males._

 _As Tama and Askari left,_ Nala: Hey wait up! I'm coming with you.

 _Still concerned about Nala's injuries,_ Askari: You sure about this Nala? You're still hurt.

Tama: Askari is right Nala. Maybe you should hang back and rest for a few more days before…

 _Grinning,_ Nala: Thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine. Rafiki's herds are helping me heal quickly and I feel way better now. Plus if I don't get out of the den I'm going to lose my mind.

 _Sitting by the watering hole,_ Suamu: Simba are you sure you're alright with Nala coming.

 _With water dripping from his mane,_ Simba: Yeah. Nala has been feeling a lot better and needs to get out of the den. Besides she's been feeling pretty restless from lying around.

 _Yelling,_ Askari: I hope you 3 caught something good for breakfast.

 _Noticing Nala jogging with Tama and Askari, Simba couldn't help but feel joyful at Nala's quick recovery._

 _After eat the wildebeest the 3 caught for breakfast, the 6 lions laid in the shade of a massive tree near the watering hole laughing and talking without a care in the world._

 _Chuckling as Simba laid his head on Nala's paws,_ Shwari: I guess you 2 are making up for all the time you spent away from each other. I have never seen 2 lions so inseparable in my life.

 _Raising his eyebrow with a playful grin on his face,_ Simba: This coming from the lion lying under his mate, kissing her neck and let's not forget this….

 _Growling playfully,_ Shwari: Don't say it!

 _Mimicking Shwari,_ Simba: Just go without me. I'll catch up later. I just want to spend a little more time lying next to Askari.

 _As Nala and Tama awed,_ Shwari: See I would kick your butt for that but I would need to ask Nala for permission and I doubt she wants to watch you lose.

 _Jumping up,_ Simba: If that's a challenge then bring it on.

 _Laughing as Simba and Shwari started fighting,_ Askari: What's the matter Suamu? You're not going to join in?

 _Laying on Tama's back,_ Suamu: Nope. I'm not as immature as those 2. Beside I don't feel like embarrassing them right now.

 _Flinging mud at Suamu's face,_ Simba: What was that? I couldn't hear you with all that mud in your face.

 _Wiping the mud off his face,_ Suamu: That's it! You're both dead now!

 _Shaking her head,_ Tama: And these overgrown cubs are our mates. Now I kind of understand why my mom always looks embarrassed when my dad does something childish.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: Well it not like we shouldn't be surprised Tama. This is how thing have always been between the 6 of us.

Askari: Yup the only thing that's different is Nala hasn't jumped in to join their little battle.

 _Smirking,_ Nala: Trust me, if I wasn't still recovering I would. Nothing feels better then beating a few overconfident males.

 _Raising her eyebrow,_ Tama: Let's be honest Nala, you only fought because it would get you close and personal with Simba.

 _Laughing,_ Nala: I did but I wasn't the only one who befitted from those little fights. Remember how fast Askari use to rush to Shwari whenever he lost.

 _Rolling her eyes,_ Askari: I didn't rush to Shwari.

 _Laughing,_ Tama: Yeah Nala, it was more like she sprinted to him.

 _Leering at Tama,_ Askari: Well it's not like I used the opportunity to get some alone time with Suamu whenever he stormed off.

 _Rolling her eyes,_ Tama: At least Suamu is mature unlike Simba and Shwari.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: We're talking about the same lion over there fighting Simba and Shwari over a mud ball.

 _Smirking,_ Tama: Let's see how much laughing you'll be doing after Suamu beats Simba and Shwari.

Askari: You mean Shwari right? Let's be honest Simba and Suamu can't beat Shwari.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: That's so cute. You 2 really think Shwari and Suamu stand a chance against Simba.

 _Turning back to the 3 fighting Tama and Askari dropped their heads in disappointment as Simba stood over Suamu and Shwari victorious._

 _Lying back down beside Nala,_ Simba: And that's why you don't mess with the future king. _Noticing the looks Askari and Tama were giving Suamu and Shwari,_ What's wrong with those 2?

 _Kissing Simba,_ Nala: They're just upset Suamu and Shwari lost.

 _With a smug grin,_ Simba: I don't see why. They should've known those 2 couldn't beat the Pride Lands most skillful lion.

 _Nudging Simba,_ Nala: Don't get overconfident because you beat up those 2. You still can't beat me and when I'm done healing I'll remind you who the top lion really is.

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: Alright but don't get mad when you end up like those 2.

 _Tired from waking up early, hunting and their fight Simba, Suamu, and Shwari fell asleep as Nala, Tama, and Askari were talking._

 _Looking down at Simba,_ Nala: Hey Tama. What happened when you told the pride about you and Suamu became mates?

Tama: I never actually told the whole pride. When I told my mother she laughed with this weird smirk on her face and said we'll handle it when my father returned. I don't know what she meant by that but I didn't trust the look she gave me.

Askari: My mother did the same thing to me. All she told me was, don't worry it will be fun. Why do you ask?

 _Laying her head on Simba's mane,_ Nala: I heard my mom, Sarabi and a few lionesses talking about some tradition but when they noticed me listening they laughed and walked away.

Askari: I know what you mean. I got the same reaction from the pride after my mom told them about me and Shwari.

Nala: We it's a good thing me and Simba haven't told Sarabi or my mother yet then. Hopefully I can see what in store for us after you guys go through this mystery tradition.

 _Chuckling,_ Tama: Sorry to disappoint you Nala but you're probably going to be right there with us.

 _Confused,_ Nala: And why is that?

Askari: Simba kind of blurted it out after Zira attacked you. Suamu noticed Simba was hurt and afforded to carry you back to Pride Rock but Simba said no she's my mate so I'll carry her. At first I thought no one noticed but the pride heard him loud and clear.

Tama: Now that I think about it, whatever they have in store for us is probably going to be worst for you and Simba seeing that you're the future king and queen of the Pride Lands.

 _Looking down at Simba,_ Nala: How do you always manage to get us into some kind of trouble?

 _As if to sense Nala was worried, Simba started to nuzzle against her in his sleep and calmed her down._

 _Smiling at the tender moment,_ Tama: Well whatever they have in store for us at least Simba, Shwari and Suamu will be beside us.

 _As the sun started to set over the horizon the 6 lions headed back to Pride Rock only to find the Linzi sisters waiting for them. Walinzi and Malinzi were 2 golden colored lionesses with slim muscular builds and were without a doubt the prides most skillful lionesses. Although many found the 2 intimidating Simba always looked up to them as much as he did his mother and father. Growing up Simba was very close to the sisters and enjoyed being with them whenever they guarded him while Sarabi and Mufasa were away. After defeating Scar Simba was relieved to find them both alive and well._

 _As the 2 blocked the path to the den,_ Simba: What's going on?

Malinzi: I'm sorry Simba but your mother has order us to prevent you 6 from entering the den?

 _Grinning,_ Walinzi: The pride has a surprise for you 6 but only 2 may enter at a time. Askari and Shwari are first. Follow me?

 _As Askari and Shwari followed Walinzi up Pride Rock, Nala Tama and Suamu felt like something wasn't right but their attention quickly refocused on Simba._

 _Clearly upset,_ Simba: Malinzi tell me what's going on.

Malinzi: I'm sorry Simba but I can't. _Standing firm with Simba in her face,_ I understand why you're tense but you'll just have to sit back and wait.

 _Backing down,_ Simba: Fine.

 _While Tama and Suamu spoke to Malinzi, Simba sat down a few meters away staring at Pride Rock with a serious look in his eyes._

 _Walking over,_ Nala: Come on Simba no need to get upset because Malinzi didn't want to tell you what's going on.

Simba: I'm fine Nala I just don't like surprises.

 _Confused,_ Nala: Since when? You use to love surprises.

 _Glaring at Nala,_ Simba: Since the last surprise I got was watching my father fall to his death and being chased from home.

 _Regretting not thinking before she spoke,_ Nala: I'm sorry Simba. I didn't mean….

 _Exhaling deeply,_ Simba: It's alright Nala. It's not your fault.

 _Leaning against Simba,_ Nala: But Simba you have to remember this is our pride and everyone up there really cares about us. They would never do anything to hurt us.

Simba: Yeah I know.

 _After watching Tama and Suamu being summoned and waiting for what felt like forever, Simba finally reached his limit but luckily Walinzi finally came to retrieve Nala and Simba._

Walinzi: It's time. Follow us.

 _As the 4 walked up Pride Rock,_ Walinzi: How was Simba? I wasn't sure how he was going to react to the whole surprise idea.

Malinzi: Although Simba does a great job at hiding his emotional pain, he's still traumatized by what Scar did to him but Nala was able to help keep him calm.

 _Walking into the den, Nala and Simba were quickly surrounded by the pride with ominous expressions on their faces._

 _Looking around,_ Nala: What's going on?

 _Simba quickly stepped in front of Nala as the pride slowly stepped closer to them growling._

 _On edge,_ Simba: Somebody better start explaining what's going on now!

 _Breaking through the circle growling with Shupuva, Fahari, and Sarabi by her side,_ Sarafina: Step away from Nala Simba.

 _With Simba not budging,_ Fahari: Now Simba!

 _Seeing Simba wouldn't move Fahari motioned to the Linzi sisters and half the pride to forcible separate the pair. Unable to fight off half of the pride, the Linzi sisters, Fahari and Sarafina Simba was forced to back away from Nala as the other half of the pride, Shupuva and Sarabi forced Nala to the opposite side of the den._

 _Approaching Sarabi slowly,_ Nala: Sarabi, what the heck is going on?

 _Growling,_ Sarabi: I wanted to know if you really have what it takes to be my son's mate and right now I don't like what I see. How can I entrust my son and the future of this pride to a lioness that only cowers behind him?

 _Insulted,_ Nala: Cower!? I would never cower behind Simba and he knows that. Simba has always been stubborn and reckless so if I'm ever standing behind him it's because I'm watching his back. It doesn't matter what we're up against, I will always fight side by side with Simba no matter what and will be there to stop him when he's doing something wrong.

 _Growling in Nala's face,_ Sarabi: Is that so?

 _Growling back,_ Nala: Yes it is.

 _Nuzzling against Nala,_ Sarabi: That's all I needed to hear. I'm glad Simba has chosen you has his mate my daughter.

 _Standing his ground against half of the pride,_ Simba: Somebody better start talking now!

 _Sternly,_ Sarafina: We don't think you and Nala should be together.

 _Looking down at Simba,_ Fahari: Nala doesn't need to be someone who can't protect her and only reacts without thinking.

 _Yelling,_ Simba: I've always protected Nala.

 _Roaring,_ Fahari: You call leaving her behind to fight Zira protecting her. Because of you she could've died.

 _Growling in Fahari face,_ Simba: I dare you to say that again.

 _Noticing Simba was ready to fight Fahari, Nala tried to sprint over to him but was quickly blocked by Shupuva and Sarabi shaking their head._

 _Sensing Simba was ready to fight, Malinzi stepped between Simba and Fahari prevent things from escalating._

 _Calming down,_ Simba: You're right I should've been by Nala's side when Zira attacked but Nala isn't the kind of lioness that needs to be protected by anyone. She can handle herself in almost any situation but if she ever gets in over her head I will always coming running in to help her.

Fahari: I think Nala would be better off without you.

 _Growling,_ Simba: Look Nala chose me to be her mate and although I would like for you both to support us I could care less if you didn't. I won't lie to you, Nala helps me in more ways than I can ever help her so as long as I can help her enjoy life and bring her happiness that's all that matters to me. I won't allow anyone stand in my way of that, including you 2.

 _Walking forward smiling,_ Fahari: That's all I ever could have asked from you Simba.

 _Nuzzling against Simba,_ Sarafina: When we thought you were dead Nala isolated herself from the pride and stopped being herself. She became colder and didn't allow herself to be happy. Thanks to you Simba, Nala has returned to her old self and I will always be grateful to you for that. You bring her immeasurable happiness and I'm honored to call you my son. Take good care of Nala.

 _Rubbing against Sarafina head as Nala and the rest of the pride approached,_ Simba: I always will.

 _As Nala joined Simba side,_ Sarabi: You both bring the best out of each other and I couldn't imagine either of you with anyone else.

 _Noticing Simba still glaring at Fahari, Nala pinned him down._

 _Kissing Simba,_ Nala: You can relax now Simba.

 _Unable to fight a smile growing across his face, Simba kissed Nala as Tama, Suamu, Askari, and Shwari joined the pride and celebrated the union of the 6 lions._

 _Chuckling,_ Shupuva: I'm never going to get use to how Nala can make Simba go from ready to fight to docile in just a few words.

 _As Kama called Shupuva,_ Simba: I'm never going to get use to how submissive you are around Kama.

 _Walking away,_ Shupuva: Don't worry, you will one day.

 _As Nala and Simba cuddled,_ Walinzi: I'm sorry to interpret but Nala may we borrow Simba for a little while.

Nala: Sure

 _Stepping outside the den,_ Simba: What's going on Walinzi?

Walinzi: Malinzi and I spoke with your mother and we fill it best that we started watching over you.

 _Confused,_ Simba: What do you mean by watching over me?

Malinzi: We'll be shadowing you from now on whenever you leave Pride Rock.

Simba: So basically you'll be like body guards.

Malinzi: Yes. With Zira clearly out to kill you we think this is for the best.

Walinzi: Zira isn't the only thing that we're worried about either. Once others find out you took down Scar many will come to challenge you for the right to rule.

Simba: It sounds like you have no faith in me.

Malinzi: Don't get us wrong Simba you have grown into a strong and skillful lion compared to the little mischievous cub we knew but you're still not ready for these kinds of threats.

Walinzi: Simba we just want to make sure your safe. We were hurt when we thought we lost you and now that your back we don't want that to happen again. Don't worry Simba we'll stay out of sight so it will be like we aren't even there.

 _Looking over his shoulder at Nala and the pride,_ Simba: No! You're right, I'm not ready but if you're going to watch over me I rather have you both beside me. You're family and I won't have either of you lurking in the shadows.

 _Smiling,_ Walinzi: Understood Simba.

Simba: I also a request for you both as well.

Malinzi: What is it Simba?

Simba: After Zira attacked Nala, I realized I needed more training in order to protect her and the pride so I want you both to start training me. My father told me that he was never able to defeat either of you in any sparring match or training exercise and always planned to have you train me when I was ready.

 _Chuckling,_ Walinzi: We know. The day you were born your father came to use and told us to make you strong one day.

 _Remember the little cub that always leaped on, ran into, fought with and slept under her,_ Malinzi: It would be an honor to train you Simba but I must warn you, we won't go easy on you.

 _Overconfidently,_ Simba: Bring it on. We can start tomorrow.


	15. Growth

Lion King 15: Growth

 _After breaking up a confrontation between the zebra and wildebeest herds Simba returned to Pride Rock to begin his training under the Linzi sisters._

 _Overlooking the training session,_ Walinzi: You need to be faster Simba. Find an opening and attack quickly.

 _Although highly skilled and well trained, Simba struggled to land a hit on Malinzi. After a wild swing from Simba, Malinzi kicked Simba in the back with enough force to send him crashing head first into a nearby tree._

 _Laughing,_ Nala: Come on Simba. She's making you look like a cub.

 _Rubbing his head,_ Simba: I would love to see you try to do any better Nala.

Walinzi: Focus Simba. If you can't find an opening then make one.

 _Noticing a medium sized rock behind Malinzi, Simba came up with a plan to get Malinzi to trip over it and pin her down before she had time to recover. Charging at Malinzi, Simba focused on striking quickly while bracing his self from any attacks from Malinzi. Standing strong against Malinzi attacks and quickly returning strikes of his own, Simba slowly forced Malinzi back. Unbeknown to Simba Malinzi already knew what he was planning. Waiting for the right moment to strike, Malinzi shifted all weight down as Simba swung at her and exploded off the ground, hitting Simba square in the chest and knocking the air out of him. As Simba tried to catch his breath Malinzi threw him to the ground, pinning him in place._

Malinzi: Nice try little cub.

Simba: I'm not a cub anymore Malinzi.

 _Ruffling Simba's mane,_ Malinzi: To me you will always be that cocky little cub trying everything his little mind could think of to beat me only to end up under my paws.

 _Smirking,_ Simba: Just wait, one day I will beat you.

Walinzi: Let's take a break for now Simba.

 _As Simba walked over to Nala,_ Malinzi: Simba is actually more skilled than I thought. Fahari and Shupuva did a good job training him.

Walinzi: True but it only shows how much he missed out on being a cub. Shupuva told me how training was Simba's only escape from thinking about his past.

Malinzi: That maybe true but with Nala around Simba dark days are long behind him.

 _Nudging Malinzi,_ Walinzi: So how long do you think it will take him to beat us?

 _Chuckling,_ Malinzi: He's still years away from actually defeating either of us but by the time he's fully grown Simba will have far surpassed Mufasa, and will be a true force to reckon with.

 _Standing over the ledge of Pride Rock,_ Fahari: Well, since it looks like Malinzi is done beating on you, Simba we need to speak with you and Nala.

 _Entering the den Simba found his mother sitting with most of the lionesses, Fahari and Shupuva._

 _As Simba and Nala sat down,_ Sarabi: Simba we need to know what you're planning on doing about Zira.

Simba: Zira wants to retake the throne and but mostly wants me dead for killing Scar. Since I'm her main target I'm planning on giving her exactly what she wants.

 _Confused and slightly angry,_ Nala: Simba, your plan better start making some really good sense soon.

Simba: Zira is most likely hiding out with the last of her hyena army so I'm planning on going to the elephant graveyard to confront them.

Nala: And you're planning on doing this alone?!

Fahari: Simba I know we trained you to be able to handle almost any situation on your own but this is…

Sarafina: It's suicidal.

Nala: And just plain stupid.

 _Smirking,_ Simba: Who ever said I planned on going there alone? I just need it to look like I'm alone. Zira will think I came to avenge Nala or warn the hyenas about entering the Pride Lands again. Thinking I'm alone Zira and the hyenas will confront me but I'll have a group of lions waiting in the shadows. Once Zira reveals herself and the hyenas come out to back her up we'll ambush them.

 _Impressed by Simba's plan but still concerned,_ Nala: It's still too risky Simba. Once they realize they were tricked you're going to be surrounded by a sea of claws and teeth ready to rip you apart.

Simba: Maybe but I can handle myself and by the time everyone rushes in to fight most of the hyenas should ran for their lives.

Shupuva: No Nala's right. If something went wrong or they all decide to just attack you at once you will overwhelmed. I suggest Nala should go with you, if you're feeling up to it Nala.

 _With a devilish smirk,_ Nala: No problem. I'm pretty much fully healed and looking forward to a little payback.

Shupuva: Good. With Nala at your side, Zira will still think you came for payback and if they try anything you'll have someone there helping you fight.

Kama: That sounds good and all but why are you only taking a small group of lions? Why not the whole pride and who are the lions you're thinking about taking with you.

Simba: I want to bring a small group of lions because it will be easier to hide them. If we bring the whole pride they will know something is up and Zira will probably disappear. As for who, I want to bring Fahari, Suamu, Shwari, Malinzi, Sarafina, and Ciri.

Kama: Why just them?

Simba: Fahari, Suamu, Shwari, and myself alone will be enough to scare off the hyenas and Sarafina, Ciri and Malinzi knows how Zira fights so they can help me bring her down. I need you, my mother, Shupuva, and Walinzi to stay here with the rest of the pride just in case things go wrong. As queen of the Pride Lands my mother doesn't need to get involved in this and will need your help if anything goes down in the Pride Lands while we're dealing with Zira.

Kama: Well I'm impressed. You really have grown from that little mischievous cub we all knew. What are your thoughts Sarabi?

Sarabi: Although I still think this plan is risky, if Simba believes he can succeed them we shall go along with his plan. Simba and Nala will get Zira's and the hyenas' attention while the rest of you wait to attack.

Fahari: How do you plan on getting the attention of the hyenas and Zira anyway Simba?

Simba: They will probably have a scout roaming around so it shouldn't take long for them to spot us. _Grinning at Nala,_ If not we'll just do what we did before.

Shupuva: So when are we going to set this plan in motion?

Simba: Tomorrow afternoon. The quicker we end this the better.

 _As everyone came to agreement,_ Sarabi: Simba let me have a word with you.

 _Walking to speak in private,_ Simba: What is it mom?

Sarabi: Simba I know you grown into a strong lion but I need you to make sure you control yourself tomorrow. Fahari and Shupuva trained you well but ever since you returned I noticed you tend to want to do everything alone without relying on others. Just remember that tomorrow you're not fighting alone and have others depending on you.

 _Nuzzling under his mothers chin,_ Simba: I will mom. I'm going to make sure everyone returns home tomorrow.

 _The following day after splitting up with the others, Simba and Nala cautiously walked through the elephant graveyard._

 _Feeling uneasy,_ Nala: So how do you actually plan on getting the hyenas and Zira's attention Simba? Looking back on the last time we were here the hyenas found us.

 _Walking into a huge cave,_ Simba: I'm way ahead of you Nala. _Releasing a loud roar which echoed throughout the cave,_ That should've done the trip.

 _Laughing,_ Shenzi: Well, well, well what do we have here? Looks like young prince and his mate wondered off into our territory again.

 _Laughing,_ Banzai: You're right and since they're here we might as well have them for lunch.

Simba: See that's where you're wrong. I told you flee bags to stay out of the Pride Lands and here I find you still living in it.

Banzai: What?! This is our territory and after we kill you, the Pride Lands will be our as well.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: That's funny coming from a bunch of weak stupid flee bags.

 _Looking condescending,_ Shenzi: Weak huh? Then what does that make Mufasa, seeing we're the ones that helped end his life.

 _Shocked,_ Nala: What!

 _Laughing uncontrollably,_ Banzai: They didn't know! We were the ones that caused the wildebeest stampede and chased the little fur ball out of the Pride Lands.

 _Growling,_ Simba: You're dead!

 _Appearing with a massive number of hyenas,_ Zira: No Simba, you're dead. You and Nala saved me a lot of trouble by coming here. After you're gone I'll reclaim what is mine.

 _Whispering to Simba as he trembled in anger and his fur bristled,_ Nala: Simba remember the plan.

 _Hoping for a fight,_ Simba: Last chance! Leave the Pride Lands or die.

 _Smirking,_ Zira: That's big talk coming from 2 outnumbered sub adults.

 _Grinning,_ Nala: Well it's pretty easy to be confident when you brought back-up.

 _With a roar that echoed through the cave, Nala signaled for Fahari, Sarafina, Shwari, Suamu, Malinzi, and Ciri to appear. Noticing Zira's was distracted Simba attacked her and sent her crashing into the wall. With the sudden appearance of the lions most of the hyenas ran for their lives ready to leave the Pride Lands for good while Zira's most loyal hyenas stayed to fight. In the midst of the chaos Shenzi and Banzai tried to sneak away but accidently ran right into Nala and Sarafina._

 _Slamming the 2 into the ground,_ Sarafina: And where do you think you're going?

Shenzi: Please don't hurt us. Have mercy.

Banzai: Yeah we're really sorry.

Sarafina: After bragging about helping kill Mufasa and threatening to kill Simba you have the audacity to beg for mercy.

 _Unsheathing her claws,_ Nala: Mufasa showed you mercy once and you repaid him by helping to cause his death and attempted to kill Simba as well. _Digging her claws into Shenzi,_ After everything you done, you don't deserve to live.

 _Completely focused on making her suffer for attacking Nala and threatening his pride, Simba relentlessly attacked Zira without giving her any chance to strike back. Ripping off a chuck of Zira's ear, Simba bit down on Zira's back and launched her into the wall again._

 _Ripping deep into Zira's leg,_ Simba: I won't forgive you for attacking Nala and how you treated the pride.

 _Licking the blood from her leg,_ Zira: You think I care! You took Scar and my kingdom away from me. I will reclaim what's mine!

 _Growling,_ Simba: Scar killed my father and tried to kill me. He was never meant to be king. I don't care what you think but I'm not going to let you endanger the lives of my pride ever again.

 _Smirking,_ Zira: Your idiot father didn't deserve to be to king and got what he deserved.

 _As Simba prepared to end Zira's life he felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg to discover a hyena biting him. As Simba fought the hyena, Zira used the last of her strength to race out of the graveyard and Pride Lands. After quickly deposing of the hyenas, Simba followed Zira blood trail to the border of the Pride Lands. As Simba crossed the border of the Pride Lands he was tackled to the ground by Malinzi._

 _Confused,_ Simba: What are you doing? I can't let Zira get away!

 _Jogging over,_ Fahari: You can't go blindly running off into someone else territory Simba.

 _Releasing Simba,_ Malinzi: Let her go Simba. She won't be returning anytime soon with the injuries she sustained.

 _Torn between chasing after Zira and staying with the others, Simba roared in frustration before turning back to graveyard._

Simba: Fine! Let's go regroup with the others and make sure the hyenas are gone.

 _Running over to Simba as he limped back,_ Nala: Are you alright Simba?

 _Nuzzling against Nala,_ Simba: I'm alright. A hyena just caught me off guard.

Nala: Happened to Zira?

 _Growling,_ Simba: We bolted out of the Pride Lands when I was dealing with that hyena.

Nala: Well let's go end this then.

Malinzi: We can't just go running off into some else territory. Simba injured Zira pretty good so she won't be returning for a long time that is if she even survives.

Nala: And if she does come back?

Simba: If she comes back she won't get away again. I will end this conflict between us for good. Everyone head back to Pride Rock and tell my mother we were successful.

Fahari: What about you?

Simba: I need to inform the elephant tribe that their graveyard once again belongs to them.

Malinzi: Well let's get it over with quickly Simba.

Simba: Nala and I can take care of this Malinzi. Head back home and relax. We'll be back soon.

 _Chuckling,_ Sarafina: Simba if you wanted some alone time with Nala all you had to do was say so.

 _As the group walked off,_ Nala: It's kind of scary how well our parents know us.

 _After telling the elephant tribe that their burial ground belongs to them again and being forced to celebrate, Simba and Nala slowly made their way back to Pride Rock._

Simba: Remind me to never fight an elephant. I almost died from their little celebration. _Realizing Nala had a bounce in her step,_ Simba: What are you so happy about?

Nala: Well let's see. Scar is dead, Zira is gone, we'll never see those flee bags again, the pride is safe and Pride Lands are better than ever.

 _Noticing the passionate look in Nala's eye,_ Simba: Is there any else?

 _Pushing Simba over,_ Nala: Well there was this lion who was my best friend when I was a cub but after a horrible event he vanished. A few years later I found his in this jungle and he returned home to save our pride. Although he's quite stubborn, reckless and impulsive he also kind, brave and the only lion I want to spend my life with.

 _Kissing Nala,_ Simba: I don't know how to top that so I'll just say this. I have the most amazing, beautiful and intelligent lioness as my mate. I don't know what the future holds in store for us but what I do know is that no matter what I will always be by her side.

 _Nuzzling against Simba,_ Nala: I love you Simba.

Simba: I love you too, Nala.

 _Stretching,_ Nala: Come on Simba, let's hurry and get back. I'm sure everyone is wondering why we haven't come back yet.

 _Pulling Nala down,_ Simba: Or we can return in the morning and enjoy a peacefully night to ourselves under the stars?

 _Grinning,_ Nala: That could get us into some serious trouble Simba. You know our parents are going to let us have it right?

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: Maybe but when has that ever stopped us before. It'll be just like when we were cubs.

 _Lying under Simba,_ Nala: No, no it didn't but if we get into serious trouble I'm blaming you.

 _Resting his head on Nala's back,_ Simba: That's funny because I was going to do the same thing.


	16. Shadow From The Past

Lion King 16: Shadow From The Past

 _As the pride slept 2 lion cubs ran around the den playing. The two 3 month old brothers sported a small crimson tuft of fur on top of their heads. Tano had light tan fur with amber eyes and Kopa had golden fur with blue eyes. Although the brothers wanted to wake up the other cubs to play they knew the adults wouldn't be too happy about having been awoken by the noise so early in the morning but they knew one lioness they could always run to for entertainment._

 _Leaping on Malinzi,_ Tano: Hey Malinzi, wake up. Let's go play.

 _Pushing Tano aside Malinzi rolled over only to be pounced on by Kopa._

 _Shaking Malinzi,_ Kopa: Come on Malinzi. Let's play Ultimate Hunter.

 _Chuckling while half asleep,_ Walinzi: You know they're not going to stop right?

 _Grabbing both cubs by the tail, Malinzi carried the 2 young lions over to their still sleeping parents._

 _Dropping the 2 cubs on their father,_ Malinzi: I believe these 2 belong to you.

 _Rolling over,_ Simba: Before sunrise their Nala's son.

 _Ramming into Simba,_ Kopa: Come on dad, get up and let's go have some fun.

 _Pinning Tano and Kopa under his paw,_ Simba: Nala, your sons are awake and want to play.

 _Licking Simba's cheek,_ Nala: Then why don't you go entertain them? I do remember you promising to play with them all day today.

 _Biting Simba's paw,_ Tano: Yeah dad, you promised so come on. _Pulling on Simba's ear,_ Get up.

 _Yawning,_ Simba: Fine I'm up, I'm up. Come on Nala.

 _Rolling over,_ Nala: Nope, I'm staying here. This will be a great father son bonding experience.

 _Resting his entire body weight on Nala,_ Simba: But if you come it will be a great family outing. Isn't that right cubs?

 _Lying on Nala's head,_ Tano: Yeah mom, come!

 _Squeezing under Nala's legs,_ Kopa: Yeah mom, now you have to come.

 _Grinning at her 3 lions,_ Nala: Using the cubs to get me to tag along is really low Simba.

 _Kissing Nala,_ Simba: I know but it worked.

 _As Kopa pretended to puke,_ Tano: I know. It's disgusting when they're all lovey dovey.

 _As Malinzi lied back down,_ Walinzi: It's crazy how much those 2 are just like Simba when he was at age.

Malinzi: Only problem is that there are 2 of them now and just like Mufasa and Simba neither one of them are intimidated by me.

Walinzi: And you love them for it.

 _Before drifting off back to sleep Malinzi watched Nala and Simba follow their cubs out of Pride Rock with a grin on her face._

 _It's been 3 years since the hyenas and Zira were driven out of the Pride Lands and the land had fully returned to its former glory. During this time Simba and Nala didn't just mature into strong and powerful adult lions but had taken their place as king and queen of the Pride Lands. Much like the kings before him Simba had proved his valor and bravery by defending the pride against rivals that came wishing to challenge his rule and protecting the creatures of the Pride Lands from disasters. Nala proved to be a well respected and fair queen by settling many conflicts between the herds and helping build positive relationship with the neighboring prides. Nala also showed she was a compassionate ruler by allowing a few rogue lions into the pride. Thanks to the combines efforts of Simba and Nala they have become the rulers of one of the most powerful prides in the land. It wasn't long until the pair was expecting the arrival of their first cub and utterly shocked when they learned they would be having twins. Although the pair was quite nervous and worried about how becoming parents after their sons were born Simba and Nala easily proved parenthood was just another job they excelled at together._

 _Watching Kopa failing to pounce on a gopher,_ Simba: What you doing son?

Kopa: Pouncing.

Simba: Let a pro show you how's it's done. First you need to locate your target and then get low to the ground. Feel the earth under your claws and silently sneak up on your poor unexpecting target. Once you're within striking range, _Watching Kopa tackle Tano,_ you take them down.

 _Laughing as Kopa and Tano fought, Nala quickly found herself rolling around trying to fight off Simba who followed his sons lead and pounced on her._

 _Lying on top of Simba,_ Nala: Pinned ya again.

 _Nuzzling Nala,_ Simba: I was hoping you would.

 _Disgusted,_ Tano: Come on Kopa let's get out of here.

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: Yeah go explore while me and your mother enjoy some alone time together.

 _Watching her 2 cubs running, climbing and leaping around,_ Nala: They're really just like us back when we were cubs.

Simba: I know expect we got into a lot more trouble.

Nala: That's because you always found ways to get us in over our heads.

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: You mean always found ways to have fun.

Nala: It's only a matter of time before they start getting into trouble.

Simba: Maybe we should start their training early then.

Nala: Simba they're only 3 months old. There's no need to train them so early.

Simba: True but we started our training at their age.

Nala: We had too and we both missed out on being cub because of it. Not to mention the negative affects that came with it. I want to enjoy this as much as possible.

Simba: I'm not saying we should put them through the same training we went through but I think their ready to start training a little bit. Think about it Nala, we already teach them a lot and Malinzi doesn't go easy on them when they play. Look at them. Tell me they aren't ready?

 _Chuckling while Tano and Kopa stalked a flamingo,_ Nala: I guess your right Simba.

 _Simba and Nala watched on proudly as Tano and Kopa managed to tackle a flamingo and sat on top of him laughing but their victory was extremely short lived. Just as quickly as they tackled the flamingo he had thrown the cubs off him and started pecking at them viciously sending Tano and Kopa bolting back to their parents._

 _Sliding between Nala's legs,_ Tano: Mom, help!

 _Standing over Tano,_ Nala: I'm sorry about that. My sons are at that age where they want to start testing out their abilities.

 _Eyeing Tano and Kopa,_ Flamingo: Well maybe you should teach your little fur balls to keep to themselves or next time I'll…

 _Growling,_ Nala: You'll what?! And before you say something extremely stupid, just remember we haven't eaten yet and you're just the right size to be a decent snack.

 _Noticing Simba staring at him with his claws unsheathed,_ Flamingo: Just teach your cubs they can't go pouncing on any creature they please.

 _Poking his head from under Simba as the flamingo flew away,_ Kopa: Yeah you better fly away. Speaking of snacks, dad I'm hungry.

Tano: Yeah me too. What's for lunch?

Nala: Simba you mind catching a zebra?

Simba: Sure, just take the cubs somewhere they can enjoy the show.

 _As the 4 headed off to catch lunch, Zazu flew into Pride Rock searching for Simba or Nala._

 _Curious about Zazu frantic searching,_ Sarabi: What's going on Zazu?

 _Panting rapidly,_ Zazu: I need to find master Simba immediately. There are rogue lions roaming the Pride Lands and they're currently heading for the zebra herd.

 _Worried,_ Sarabi: How many of them are there?

Zazu: 10 in total, 3 males, 4 lionesses and 3 cubs.

Sarabi: This isn't good. Nala and Simba are out with their cubs. The last thing we need is for Simba and Nala to run into those rogues.

 _Jumping up,_ Sarafina: Malinzi, Walinzi, Suamu, Tama, Shwari, Askari, Kama, and I try to intercept these rogues. Fahari stay here with Ciri, Shupuva and the pride and watch Pride Rock and the cubs while we're gone.

 _As the group of lions rushed out of Pride Rock,_ Sarabi: Zazu fly ahead and try to find Simba and Nala as soon as possible.

 _After helping Tano and Kopa climb a tree, Nala and the cubs watched as Simba stalked the zebra herd._

Tano: Why does dad always hunt alone? I thought you needed the hunting party to hunt.

 _Smirking,_ Nala: Well most lions in our pride can hunt perfectly fine on their own and your father is one of the pride best hunters. We mostly hunt in a unit because it minimizes the chance of something going wrong but your father enjoys the challenge and loves to show off.

 _After zeroing in on a healthy adult zebra, Simba bolted out of the tall grass and the chase was on. Being unbelievable fast for a lion Simba quickly closed the distance between himself and the zebra but just as Simba leapt at the zebra, it suddenly switched directions sending to Simba to crashing right into 3 lionesses._

 _Upset the zebra managed to get away and unable to recognize the lionesses,_ Simba: Who are you and why are you in the my Pride Lands?

 _Simba quickly took a defense stance as 3 male lions rushed over to the lionesses' aid. 2 of the males were obviously relates sharing the same dark brown fur and dark red manes but the lion that really caught Simba's attention was the third male who's appearance was similar to Scar's. With his blood boiling, Simba immediately attacked the unknown male before he had a chance to speak. With Simba outnumber by 6 lions and noticing a seventh not too far away Nala wanted to help Simba but was forced to stay back out of fear for Tano's and Kopa's safety. Just as the other lions were going to attack Simba, Sarabi and the others came rushing over to even the odds and help Simba fight._

 _Shocked,_ Sarabi: Kova? Malinzi stop Simba!

 _Rushing between Simba and the rogues, Malinzi tried to stop Simba but in his rage he just rushed past her and attacked again. With her cub's safe with Askari, Nala finally made her way to the others._

 _Growling,_ Nala: Scar?!

 _Knowing Nala would soon join the battle, Sarabi release a powerful roar to get everyone's attention and end the conflict._

 _As Malinzi, Walinzi, Tama, Shupuva, Shwari and Suamu blocked Simba's path,_ Sarabi: That's enough Simba. _Turning her attention back to the rogues,_ Kova, Vita what are you doing in the Pride Lands?

Vita: Sorry we've came unannounced Sarabi but we came looking for you and Mufasa. We were going to head straight for Pride Rock but we haven't eaten in days and when we saw the zebra herd we figured this was a great chance to get a meal but that's when we ran into him.

Kova: When I saw him run into Vita and the others I thought they were in danger so we came to explain ourselves but before I had a chance to speak he attacked.

 _With Simba still eyeing the rogues,_ Sarabi: You have to forgive my son but your sudden appearance just really riled him up.

 _Staring at Simba,_ Vita: So this is your son Sarabi! Wow he really is the spitting image of Mufasa.

Kova: Well I wish our first encounter was under better circumstances prince….

 _Growling,_ Simba: That's king to you rogue!

 _Confused,_ Kova: King?

Sarabi: A lot has happened since the last time you visited but I'll explain everything to you on the way to Pride Rock and after you have eaten you can tell us why you're here.

 _Roaring,_ Simba: No! They can tell us now!

 _Shocked by Simba's aggression,_ Sarafina: Simba their not a threat to us or the pride so there's no harm in letting them rest for a little bit first.

 _Pressing against Simba,_ Nala: Simba let's just get the cubs home and sort things out later. Our moms seem to know these rogues so let's do as they say. Beside you need to cool your head.

 _Digging his claws into the ground,_ Simba: Fine!

 _As Simba led everyone to Pride Rock, Sarabi informed Vita, Kova and the others about Scar's betrayal, Mufasa's death, Simba's banishment, and Zira's promise for vengeance. Upon reaching Pride Rock Simba ran between the rogues and the entrance growling as they followed Sarabi clearly showing them they weren't welcomed inside._

 _Chuckling,_ Malinzi: I have to give it to him. That was actually intimidating.

Walinzi: Please forgive Simba. He isn't normally this aggressive.

Vita: No we completely understand. Simba's reaction makes since after what he's been through.

Kova: I never like Scar but the things he has done are just unspeakable. It makes me sick that we resemble each other in any kind of way.

 _Dropping a large chuck of meat in front of the rogues,_ Nala: This should be enough to feed yourselves and your cubs.

 _Tearing off a piece of meat for the cubs,_ Vita: Thank you for your kindness.

 _Noticing Nala wouldn't make eye contact with them and still had her claws unsheathed,_ Kova: We are sorry for everything you and Simba have been though and that my presence has upset you.

 _Sheathing her claws,_ Nala: It's alright and I'm also sorry that Simba lost his cool. He shouldn't have attacked you.

 _After cooling their head and allowing Kova's group to rest it was time to talk._

Simba: Now that you have had a chance to rest, who are you and why are did you need to speak with my mother?

Kova: My name is Kova. This is my mate Vita and our two cubs Kovu and Vitani. The two males are Kivuli and Usiku. The three lionesses are Kasi, Nuru, Kara and her cub Karri. We came to humbly ask to join your pride.

Nala: But why?

Vita: Not too long ago there was a horrible fire which destroyed our home and killed half of our pride including our leader. With a lack of leadership and prey becoming harder to find our pride began to fight amongst each other. Eventually this led to everyone going their separate ways. We stayed behind hoping to rebuild our pride but our only option for survival was to leave.

Kova: I thought that because we have always been good friends with Sarabi and Mufasa we would be able to join your pride.

Sarabi: I would love for you to join our pride but I can no longer make that decision. Simba and Nala you are the rulers of the Pride Lands now so this decision belongs to them.

Vita: I understand if you can't accept us but may I ask you to take in our….

 _Raising a paw to cut Vita off,_ Nala: There will be no need for that. You and your cubs deserve to live happily together within a pride so we will gladly accept you as members of our pride.

 _As the rogues celebrated,_ Kova: What about you your highness?

 _Standing up,_ Simba: Out of respect for my mother, father and Nala I will accept you into our pride but if you ever do anything to bring harm to this pride I will make you regret not dying in that fire.

 _Following Simba as he walked off,_ Nala: That was kind of harsh don't you think.

 _As the rogues stared at Simba slightly intimidated,_ Kova: Guess I can't expect him to trust us immediately.

Sarafina: Don't take it personal Kova. Simba may not admit it but he still blames his self for everything that has happened in the past. Just give him a little time and Simba will embrace you all. He's quite a kind and loving lion once you get to know him. _Chuckling,_ Very overconfident but he has grown into a great leader.


	17. An Old Grudge

Lion King 17: An Old Grudge

 _A month had passed since Kova and his group joined the pride. The pride fully embraced the group but tensions were still high between Shwari, Suamu, Kivuli and Usiku._

 _While heading across the Pride Lands with the males,_ Kova: Where are we going Simba?

Simba: We're meeting with the elephant tribe to train.

 _Pausing,_ Kivuli: We're training with elephants?

Fahari: We told you, a lot has changed. After we chased off the hyenas, Simba returned the elephant's graveyard to them and they have become extremely loyal to him. The tribe now helps keep the peace between all the herds and watches the Pride Lands borders for any new threats. That's one of the reasons why Simba doesn't have to go on patrols daily but recently we had a situation involving 3 rogue bull elephant. It took the combined effort of the pride and elephants to drive him away. Since then the elephant tribe leader has been training us in case other bull elephants try to invade.

Usiku: So were about to fight elephants?

 _Grinning,_ Suamu: Yup so just sit back and stay out of our way.

 _Annoyed,_ Kivuli: What's that suppose to mean.

Shwari: It means sit back like good little cubs and watch how things are done.

 _Growling,_ Usiku: You want to repeat that!

 _Stepping between the 4 lions,_ Shupuva: Enough! We're here so focus up.

 _After introducing Kova, Usiku and Kivuli to the elephant tribe it was time to train._

 _Elephant tribe leader,_ Guvu: So who will be up first against Fanni?

Simba: Shwari and Kivuli are up first.

Shwari: What?!

 _Laughing,_ Simba: Have fun.

 _As the training match begun Shwari and Kivuli were tossed around and couldn't land any kind of offense because they weren't working together. Fahari was close to stopping the match until he saw Shwari push Kivuli out of the way of Fanni trunk. For a short time the 2 were working together but Fanni finally decided to end the match and pinned both lions against a tree._

 _Laughing uncontrollable,_ Suamu: What was that?

 _Rolling on the ground laughing,_ Usiku: You 2 would've been better off fight one of the baby elephants.

Simba: Why don't you both show them how it's done then, against Bonzi? _As a massive elephant stepped forward,_ Don't hurt them too much Bonzi?

Bonzi: Don't worry this will be quick.

 _Right off the back Suamu and Usiku knew they had to work together to win but although they put up a great fight Bonzi quickly dispatched both males._

 _Laughing,_ Bonzi: That was fun but your neither one of you is ready to beat me.

 _Rubbing his head,_ Suamu: You're not exactly the easiest creature to fight Bonzi but we will bring you down one day.

Bonzi: I look forward to it. Well Simba are you ready?

 _Stretching,_ Simba: Yup but I won't be fighting you. I want Guvu.

 _Stepping forward,_ Guvu: You sure about this Simba. That cockiness of yours will get you hurt one day.

Simba: It's called confidence Guvu and today you're going down.

 _Watching Simba fight Guvu,_ Kova: I know Sarabi said Simba started training very early but to be this skilled is incredible. No wonder he's was able to fight me and the others all by his self.

Fahari: Wait until you see Nala in action. She might be even more skilled than Simba.

Shupuva: Simba has always been confident in his abilities but he truly excelled because training was the only thing he had to focus on. Thanks to our harsh training he was on par with us when it came to fighting and hunting by the time he was a year old.

Fahari: We needed him to be strong enough to retake the throne and after he defeated Scar Simba started training under Malinzi, Walinzi and his mother. Simba might be overconfident but his drive to constantly improve and fear of losing what he loves is what makes him strong.

 _After being caught by Guvu trunk and squeezed to the point he couldn't breeze Simba finally submitted._

 _Staring at Guvu disappointed,_ Simba: How much Guvu?

Guvu: About 60% Simba but to have me use that much strength is quite impressive. Next time you should bring queen Nala with you.

Simba: You know you will lose against me and Nala right?

Guvu: I'll definitely have to use my full strength but I doubt I'll lose.

Simba: Challenge accepted Guvu. Thanks for the last minute training session.

Guvu: Anytime Simba.

 _As the 8 lions made their way back to Pride Rock, Fahari noticed Suamu and Shwari glaring at Usiku and Kivuli._

 _Cutting Fahari off as he was about to speak,_ Simba: Suamu, Shwari, you better say it now or I'll make you do it in front of the whole pride.

 _Sighing,_ Suamu: Usiku and Kivuli we're sorry for giving you such a hard time.

Shwari: Yeah and it about time we treated you like members of the pride.

Usiku: Thank you but I have to admit you both are more skillful than we thought.

Kivuli: And thanks to you giving us a hard time we developed a fun rivalry.

 _Chuckling,_ Shupuva: I see what you did there Simba.

 _Smirking,_ Simba: I have no idea what you're talking about.

 _As Simba lied down,_ Nala: So how did your plan go?

Simba: Perfectly. Shwari and Suamu no longer have a problem with Usiku or Kivuli.

Nala: That's good because I worried your plan wasn't going to work.

Simba: When do my plans ever fail?

Nala: About 70% percent of the time. You're just good at improvising or I'm there to bail you out.

Simba: It's all a part of the plan. How much longer before the cubs return?

 _As the Kopa and Tano leaped on Simba,_ Nala: Now.

 _Excited,_ Kopa: Come on dad let's go already.

 _Worried,_ Nala: Simba, maybe you shouldn't take the cubs out today.

Simba: Why not? It won't be any different from any other time I've taken them out.

Nala: I don't know. I'm just getting a bad feeling.

Simba: Don't worry, even if something goes wrong I'll protect them. Matter of fact when you're done dealing with the wildebeest come join us.

 _Nuzzling against Simba,_ Nala: Alright.

 _As Kopa pulled on Simba's tail,_ Tano: Alright enough. We'll see you later mom. Come on dad lets go.

 _Walking out of the den,_ Simba: I can't for you 2 to have mates of your own.

 _After exploring the Pride Lands with Kopa and Tano, Simba chose to relax for a while under the shade of a Fever Tree._

 _Leaping on Simba's back,_ Kopa: Dad me and Tano need to start our training.

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Simba: Training? Why do you need to start training so early?

Tano: Well you and mom started training when you were young so we figured we could do it too.

Simba: Well we lived under different circumstances than you so we had to train. We needed to become strong.

Kopa: And so do we dad. As future kings of the Pride Lands we have to become the strongest lions in the pride.

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: Alright, now what's the real reason you both want to start training?

Tano: Because Vitani and Jasiri beat in almost every game we play.

 _Scratching at the tree_ , Kopa: Yeah and if I have to hear Vitani say pinned ya again I'm going to lose it.

Simba: Sounds a lot like me and your mother when we were cubs. She was the only cub in the pride that could constantly beat me when we played.

Kopa: But after you trained I bet mom wasn't a match for you anymore.

Simba: Well your mother trained just as hard as I did but even after training I never really beat your mother in anything.

Tano: Why not?

Simba: I never really wanted too. I enjoyed the game more than winning.

 _Confused,_ Kopa: No offense dad but you're crazy.

 _Shaking his head,_ Simba: You'll understand when you get older.

 _As the 3 were about to head off for Pride Rock a familiar scent caught Simba by surprise._

 _Appearing from the border of the Pride Lands,_ Zira: Well sadly I don't think the 2 young princes will ever get that chance Simba.

 _Growling,_ Simba: Zira!

 _Smiling,_ Zira: I'm glad I haven't been forgotten.

Simba: You have a lot of nerve returning to the Pride Lands after what you've done.

Zira: What are you talking about Simba? I only returned to help my son regain his birth right.

 _Shocked,_ Simba: Son!?

 _Appearing with 3 males and 3 females lions_ , Nuka: Hello cousin. My name is Nuka but that doesn't matter. You and those 2 cubs won't be alive long enough for it to matter.

 _Grinning,_ Simba: If you think this pathetic excuse for a pride can kill me than you have another thing coming.

Zira: That's pretty good coming from a lion outnumbered 7 to 1 and has to protect 2 cubs.

 _Whispering,_ Simba: Kopa, Tano stay close to me and do exactly as I say.

 _As Zira's pride surrounded Simba,_ Nuka: I'm going to enjoy killing you.

 _Growling,_ Simba: Bring it on. I'll send you to meet your father.

 _As Zira's pride attacked, Simba managed to hold them off but when Zira went for Kopa and Tano, Nuka bit into Simba's back. Flying overhead Zaza (Zazu son) spotted Simba in trouble and flew as fast as he could to retrieve help._

 _Returning from her meeting with the wildebeest, Nala sat with her mother laughing before heading out to meet up with Simba and the cubs. In his panicked state, Zaza flew straight into the den and right into Nala._

 _Laughing as Zaza crashed into the ground,_ Nala: Zaza I know you flying as fast as possible but be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt.

 _Yelling,_ Zaza: King Simba and the princes are in trouble! King Simba's fighting a small pride while protecting Tano and Kopa.

 _Horrified,_ Nala: Where are they Zaza?

Zaza: By the Fever trees.

 _As Nala bolted out of the den,_ Sarabi: Fahari, Ciri, Nuru, Kara, and Kama stay here with the cubs. Everyone else let's go!

 _As Simba stood over Tano and Kopa shaking and bleeding heavily,_ Nuka: Just give up already. You can barely stand. Accept your fate and die already.

 _Crying,_ Kopa: Dad?

 _Softly,_ Simba: Kopa Tano you need to escape and run home as fast as you can.

Tano: But dad we can't…

Simba: I'll hold them off so just run. Don't look back. Hurry and get to the pride. Tell your mother Zira is back and always listen to her. _Charging at Zira's pride,_ Now run!

 _As Tano and Kopa ran away as fast as they could, Nuka and another male tried to follow them but Simba grabbed Nuka tossing him back and slamming the other male into the ground._

 _Grinning,_ Simba: Maybe this group of lions should worry about me before chasing after cubs.

 _Kopa and Tano ran halfway home before they were spotted by Nala._

 _Frightened by her sons covered in blood,_ Nala: Oh no! You're covered in blood? What happened?! Are you both ok?

 _Crying into his mother's leg,_ Kopa: We're fine mom but dad's….

Shupuva: Where's Simba Kopa?

 _Looking back,_ Tano: Dad stayed behind so we could run away but he's outnumbered and hurt badly.

Nala: Askari get the cubs back to Pride Rock!

 _Collapsing from exhaustion and his injuries Simba tried swiping at Zira but she just brushed off his attack laughing._

 _Standing over Simba,_ Zira: I hope you're ready to see Mufasa Simba. Kill him.

 _Although the other lions knew not to disobey Zira, they felt something wasn't right and backed away from Simba._

 _Growling,_ Zira: Fine! Nuka let's finish this.

 _As Zira and Nuka were about to end Simba's life, Nala and the pride appeared to defend Simba and attack Zira's pride. Outnumbered, Zira retreated with her pride satisfied with what they had accomplished._

 _Shaking Simba's motionless body,_ Nala: No, no, no, come on Simba. Wake up! Please wake up! Don't do this to me.

 _Opening one eye and speaking softly,_ Simba: You're a little late Nala. You missed all the fun.

 _Failing to stay composed,_ Nala: This isn't a time to be joking Simba.

 _Breathing heavily,_ Simba: Did Kopa and Tano find you?

 _As tears started to fall down her face,_ Nala: Yes. You did a great job protecting them. There wasn't even a scratch on them.

 _Passing back out,_ Simba: I'm glad they're safe.

 _Shaking Simba,_ Nala: No! Stay with us Simba!

 _Resting her head on Simba's chest,_ Sarabi: His heartbeat is weak. He needs Rafiki.

Shupuva: Tama and Suamu go get Rafiki and meet us at Pride Rock.

Kova: Usiku and Kivuli go track down Zira and find out where they are hiding out.

Shupuva: Shwari Kova, help me carry Simba back to Pride Rock.

 _After lying Simba down in the den Sarabi sent Kopa and Tano off with the other cubs while everyone waited on Rafiki. Although they were concerned about their father, Vitani and Jasiri were able to reassure them that Simba would be alright._

 _Entering the den and spotting Simba,_ Rafiki: Oh my, dis is very bad.

 _Jumping up,_ Nala: Rafiki you have to save him!

Rafiki: I will try my best but I need everyone out.

Nala: I'm staying here.

Rafiki: I know you're worried but….

 _Growling,_ Nala: Don't make me repeat myself Rafiki.

Rafiki: Very well your highness.

 _After hours of treatment Rafiki walked out of the den to find the whole pride waiting for him._

 _Worried,_ Sarabi: How is he?

 _Sighing,_ Rafiki: Simba was covered in deep wounds and some pretty bad bruises. He has lost a lot of blood causing his temperature to drop greatly but Nala is currently keeping him warm. Right now he's asleep but I'm surprised Simba managed to survive all that.

Sarafina: I will go check on them.

Sarabi: Thank you Rafiki. Once again you have helped us greatly.

 _Walking away,_ Rafiki: Simba isn't out of danger quite yet. Only time will tell if he fully pulls through.

Sarabi: Simba is tough. He'll make it.

 _As Sarabi walked away to check on Simba,_ Kova: What are you going to do about Tano and Kopa Fahari?

Fahari: For now I want to keep them away from Nala and Simba. They don't need to see their father like that.

Suamu: How do you plan on doing that? Tano and Kopa are quite troublesome when they want to and not even we can keep them away from their parents.

Tama: How about Vitani and Jasiri then? I think they can keep Kopa and Tano distracted.

Askari: You're right. I know everyone noticed close the 4 are. Tano listens to Jasiri and when push comes to shove Vitani can keep Kopa in check.

Suamu: And I'll keep a close eye on them as well.

Shupuva: Kova where is Usiku and Kivuli?

Kova: I sent them to tract down Zira's pride. They should back soon.

Shupuva: Good when they return tell them not a word to Simba or Nala.

 _Confused,_ Kova: Why not?

Shupuva: When Simba wakes up his only thought will be to go after Zira and Nala will be right at his side. We're going to have to stop him for his own good. If he knows Zira's exact location he will go after her and probably go alone.

Vita: But that's beyond foolish. Why would he try to face them alone after what just happen to him?

Suamu: Simba has always been reckless and doesn't like putting other in danger. He's willing to risk his life to make sure no one else does.

Fahari: Nala may be more level headed than Simba but she's no different. She's going to want to bring down Zira just as bad as Simba so if we can't find a way to change her mind there's no stopping Simba. We can't let them leave until Simba has healed and they both have calmed down.


	18. This Ends Today!

Lion King 18: This Ends Today!

 _After sleeping motionless for 3 days Simba slowly regained consciousness. With fighting against Zira being the last thing he remembered Simba jumped up to find his self back in Pride Rock._

 _Comforting,_ Simba: Simba relax, you're back home.

 _Panting heavily,_ Simba: Where's Kopa and Tano? Are they alright?

 _Nuzzling Simba under his chin,_ Nala: They're both fine. You did a great job protecting our sons. Just try and rest.

 _Cringing as he tried to take a step,_ Simba: I will after I take care of Zira once and for all.

 _As Simba walked away,_ Nala: Simba…

 _Growling,_ Simba: I'm not going to let her try to hurt anyone in this pride again, especially you and the cubs.

 _Walking beside Simba,_ Nala: Well since you have that defiant look in your eyes, I guess there's no stopping you. Let's go end this then.

 _Stopping Nala,_ Simba: No Nala! You have to stay here and watch over the cubs and the pride. I'm refuse to….

 _Getting into Simba's face,_ Nala: You're not the only one that wants to bring Zira down. She attacked you, tried to kill our cubs and threatened our pride. If you're going then I'm going.

 _Kissing Nala,_ Simba: I should've known you wouldn't stay behind but it was worth a try.

 _As the pair walked out of Pride Rock they were stopped by Sarabi, Sarafina and half of the pride with determined looks on their faces._

 _Looking around,_ Simba: What is this all about?

Shupuva: We know what the 2 of you are planning and we can't let you do it.

 _Stepping forward,_ Simba: If you really know what we're about to do then you'll move aside, now.

 _Knowing how stubborn Simba was about to become Malinzi tackled him to the ground and started pressing down on one of his wounds. Still weak from the fight Simba could only groan out in pain. Watching Malinzi hurting Simba, Nala was about to attack her but was blocked by Sarabi, Sarafina, Kama, Suamu and Fahari._

 _Pressing down harder,_ Malinzi: And what are you planning to do in your condition besides getting yourself killed. If that the case I might as well reopen some of these wounds and force you stay put!

 _Growling,_ Nala: That's enough Malinzi! Get off him!

 _Struggling to watch Simba suffer,_ Sarabi: No he need to understand that he can't go out fighting like that.

 _Growling,_ Sarafina: What are you thinking Nala? Is going after Zira worth Simba's life or yours for that matter?

 _Looking down at Simba, Nala felt ashamed to have let her vengeance cloud her better judgment and willing to risk Simba's life just to track down Zira._

 _Livid,_ Simba: Get off me! I'm ending this today. I'm not going to give Zira another oppotunity to harm Nala, my cubs or anyone in this pride ever again!

 _Stepping in front of Simba,_ Sarabi: Nobody said you were going to Simba but you can't do anything right now in your condition.

 _Getting up slowly as Malinzi released him,_ Simba: My condition doesn't matter. It's my responsibility to protect this pride and just like my father I will do just that.

Kovu: That might be true Simba but you aren't in this alone. The pride is ready to fight right alongside of you. Mufasa wouldn't want you marching to your death and neither does anyone here.

Fahari: Simba, I know you still hold a grudge against Zira for attacking Nala and how she treated the pride under Scar's rule. I also know you still blame yourself for it as well but you need to think clearly and let that hatred go.

Shupuva: You need to also think about Tano and Kopa. You know what it's like to lose a parent. Do you really want to put them through that, to suffer just like you did?

 _Stepping forward,_ Simba: I understand what you're saying and your concern but this has to end today.

 _Stepping up with Shwari,_ Suamu: Then you'll have to go through us. We may not be related but I won't watch my little brother die.

 _Standing between the 3 males,_ Nala: Simba enough, they're right. You're not in any condition to fight and I'm not willing to let you lose your life trying to bring down Zira. We will go after her when you've healed.

Sarafina: We will get Zira Simba.

Sarabi: Just be patient son.

 _Frustrated,_ Simba: Fine!

 _After everyone cooled their heads, the group entered Pride Rock._

 _Excited to see their father up and walking around Tano and Kopa left the other cubs and bolted for Simba and Nala._

Tano: Dad are you alright? We were worried.

 _Rubbing his sons head,_ Simba: Of course. Nothing I couldn't handle.

 _Walking over with Jasiri,_ Vitani: See I told you your dad would be fine.

 _Nuzzling against Simba's leg,_ Kopa: Next time don't sleep for so long dad. You really had me, Tano and mom scared.

 _Nuzzling his sons,_ Simba: I'll try not to son.

 _Noticing Vitani seemed timid and stayed behind Kopa,_ Nala: What's the matter Vitani?

 _Chuckling,_ Jasiri: She's kind of scared of Simba.

 _Looking at Simba confused,_ Kopa: I don't see why? Dad isn't scary.

 _Knocking Simba over easily,_ Nala: There's nothing to be scared of Vitani. Think of him as an overgrown Kopa or Tano.

 _Cringing as Kopa and Tano leapt on him,_ Simba: Easy. I'm not healed enough to play yet.

 _Watching Simba walk away with Tano and Kopa close behind,_ Nala: Thank you for looking after Kopa and Tano for me you 2.

 _As Simba and the cubs fell asleep, Nala stared at her family with a worry yet determined look on her face._

 _After resting for half a week Simba was ready to get out of the den and stretch his legs. Trying to get up without anyone noticing, Simba tried to sneak out of Pride Rock but felt something pulling his tail._

 _Releasing Simba's tail,_ Nala: And where do you think you're going?

 _Snickering,_ Simba: Patrol.

Nala: Come on Simba, I already told you I was going on patrol today. Just rest for now.

 _As Nala nuzzled against him,_ Simba: Fine but I'm going to lose my mind if I have to stay in here one more day.

 _As Nala left Pride Rock she found Usiku and Kivuli rest in the shade._

 _Approaching the 2,_ Nala: Hey Usiku, Kova said you and Kivuli were able to track down where Zira went after she attacked Simba.

Usiku: Yeah why?

Nala: I need you to tell me where they are.

Kivuli: Sorry Nala but we promised Sarabi and Sarafina we wouldn't tell you until Simba recovered.

Nala: I know but I want to let Guvu know so her tribe could keep an eye out in that area for me. I just want to make sure we aren't surprised by her again.

 _Knowing he was making a bad decision,_ Usiku: Zira and her pride are living in an abandon termite mound in the Outlands.

Nala: Thank you. I'll make sure inform Guvu's tribe.

 _After reaching the edge of the Pride Lands border, Nala: I'm sorry Simba but I can't wait any longer._

 _Unable to stay in Pride Rock a second longer, Simba decided it was time to get some exercise._

 _Catching Simba as he left,_ Suamu: Where you heading Simba?

Simba: I'm going to catch up to Nala and help her with patrol. If I have to stay in the den one more second I'm going to lose it.

Suamu: I guess I'll tag along them.

 _Leering at Suamu,_ Simba: 3's a crowd Suamu.

 _Frowning,_ Suamu: Trust me I don't want to be there just as much as you don't want me too but someone needs to make sure you won't do something stupid.

Simba: Let me guess mom told you to follow me if I left.

Suamu: Yup.

 _After descending Pride Rock Simba was greeted by Usiku and Kivuli._

Kivuli: How you feeling Simba?

 _Stretching,_ Simba: Stiff and restless. Have either of you seen Nala.

Usiku: Yeah she said was heading over to the elephant tribe to speak with them about having them patrol the border more.

Simba: Alright thanks.

 _Testing out how well his body had healed, Simba raced across the Pride Lands until he found Guvu and her tribe eating from the Acacia trees._

 _Lifting Simba up,_ Guvu: It's so good to see you out and about Simba.

 _Trying to break free,_ Simba: If you don't let me go you might me up and about for a while.

 _Releasing Simba chuckling,_ Guvu: Sorry about that. I know Nala is happy about your recovery when she returns.

Simba: It's alright but I was actually going to ask where Nala went? I wanted to catch up with her while she was out on patrol.

 _Shocked,_ Bonsai: Nala left the Pride Lands a short while ago. I think she was heading for the Outlands.

 _Realizing where Nala was heading,_ Suamu: Simba you don't think she's ….

 _Equally worried and angry,_ Simba: Where are they Suamu?

Suamu: The abandon termite mound in the Outlands.

Simba: Let's go!

 _Racing across the Pride Lands,_ Suamu: What about the pride?

Simba: You can go tell them! I'm going after Nala.

Suamu: Even as the king and queen you both are a major headache.

 _As the 2 lions bolted toward the Outlands, Nala had found Zira's pride. As Zira appeared out of one of the mound alone, Nala slowly moved toward her. With an opportunity at hand Nala ambushed Zira and quickly pinned her to the ground._

 _Laughing,_ Zira: Well this is a surprise. I guess you came here to fight me.

 _Growling,_ Nala: Fight you? No, I'm here to kill you. Nobody attacks my family and gets away with it.

Zira: I almost killed you before and my pride almost killed Simba. What do you really think you can do against us?

Nala: I will end….

 _Tackling Nala off Zira and digging his claws into her shoulder as he pinned her to the ground,_ Nuka: I really hoped Simba would've come after us but killing you will feel just as good and after we kill you your cubs are next.

Wema (a young dark brown lioness): Wait you said we were only after Simba?

 _Chuckling,_ Nuka: We're going to kill all of them and if you have a problem with that then….

 _Roaring,_ Simba: Then what? All I know is you better take your paws off my mate now!

Nuka: Or else what?

Simba: Or else you're going to suffer greatly before I send you to meet Scar.

 _Laughing,_ Zira: Big words coming from an injured lion we almost killed.

Simba: There's nothing distracting me this time and hurt or not you're still no match for me Suamu and Nala Zira.

 _Leering at Simba,_ Zira: We'll see about that. Get them!

 _Standing ready to fight, Simba and Suamu were shocked as Zira's pride backed away and refused to fight._

 _Furious,_ Nuka: What are you doing she said…..

 _Kicking Nuka off,_ Nala: Looks like no matter how much time passes you'll never be a good leader Zira.

 _Walking to Nala's side,_ Simba: Suamu watch them while Nala and I end this.

 _Growling,_ Nuka: Fine, I'll just kill them myself.

 _Believing his speed and youth would overwhelm Simba, Nuka charged right at Simba only to get slashed across his face and slammed face first into the ground._

 _Digging his claws into Nuka's throat,_ Simba: You should've never attacked my family.

 _Rushing to save Nuka, Zira tried to attack Simba but was knocked into a termite mound by Nala._

 _Smirking,_ Nala: Have you always been this weak Zira?

 _Slashing at Nala's bleeding shoulder,_ Zira: I'm still more than enough to….

 _Knocking Zira through the termite mound,_ Simba: To what? Sorry I could hear you through that termite mound.

 _Bumping Simba,_ Nala: You know I didn't need your help right?

 _Slowly standing up growling,_ Zira: You pathetic lions let them kill my Nuka and refuse to help me. I should've killed you!

 _Forcing Zira back down and slitting her throat,_ Nala: I was just thinking the same thing.

 _Watching Nala limping, Simba forced her to sit down before turning his attention to the rogue lions that followed Zira._

 _Bowing before Simba,_ Wema: We are very sorry for attacking you your majesty and we are fully prepared to accept any punishment you see fit.

 _Curious,_ Simba: Why didn't you attack my cubs or Nala?

Kweli (a tan male with a light brown mane started to grow down his neck): What?

Simba: When you first attacked me I noticed you 6 never actually tried to attack my cubs and you didn't want to help Zira kill Nala. I want to know why.

Wema: A couple of month back Zira and her son found us struggling to survive. She told us she would help us stay alive but in return we had to help her defeat you. She told us you were a tyrant that killed her mate and chased her out of her kingdom. Every day we heard horrible stories about you being a blood thirsty savage but when we first fought you we noticed you weren't like what she described. We saw you weren't some blood thirsty tyrant but a loving father doing everything he could to protect his sons. When Zira and Nuka revealed they were out to kill everyone in the Pride Lands we knew couldn't listen to her anyone longer.

Suamu: Why didn't you try to escape during the fight?

Kweli: Even though we were fooled into following Zira, we still attacked his majesty. We have to own up to what we did and accept whatever punishment is coming our way.

Nala: How old are you?

Wema: Kweli and I are a year old and the rest are between 8 to 11 months old.

Nala: You all are quite mature for your age.

 _Standing over the rogue lions,_ Simba: As punishment you 6 will be joining my pride.

 _Shocked,_ Kweli: But we attacked you?

 _Slowly standing up,_ Nala: Simba knows what it's like to be manipulated but when you learn what was really going on you made the right choice. You would be better off with our pride than on your own.

Wema: Thank you your majesty.

Simba: Suamu lead them to Pride Rock and explain everything to the pride.

 _Smirking,_ Suamu: No problem but don't take forever you 2.

 _Watching the excited lions following Suamu,_ Nala: That was incredibly kind of you Simba.

Simba: Well it's like you said, I know what it feels like to be manipulated and they would be better off in our pride than roaming around on their own.

 _As Simba helped Nala up and walk, Nala noticed an annoyed look in his eyes._

 _Nudging Simba,_ Nala: What's wrong Simba? I know when you're upset.

Simba: Why did you go after Zira alone! What were you thinking?

Nala: I just couldn't take it any longer Simba. It killed me inside every day I saw you lying there hurt.

Simba: I know the feeling Nala! I felt the same way when you were hurt. All I wanted to do was run off, find Zira and rip her apart.

Nala: What stopped you Simba?

Simba: A wise lioness told me, I need to calm down and actually think before running off to doing something stupid. Knowing that lioness would be right there to help me fight made things easier. And the pride kind of forced me to stay put.

 _Nuzzling under Simba's chin,_ Nala: I'm sorry Simba. I guess I finally acted on instinct like you but thank you for coming.

 _Kissing Nala,_ Simba: You know I will always come when you or the cubs need me. Now let's get back. I'm sure our mothers, Fahari, Tama, Shupuva, Walinzi and Malinzi aren't going to be happy about what you did.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: So what's your plan to get out of this situation?

 _Smirking,_ Simba: My plan is to just lay there, lick my wounds and enjoying the show.

Nala: What happened to always coming when I need you?

Simba: Hate to admit it but even after becoming king that doesn't stop them from acting like parents and trying to discipline us. Sorry but you're on your own.

 _As Simba laughed,_ Nala: Not fair Simba but if I have to deal with them so do you.

 _Smirking,_ Simba: How do you figure that?

 _Grinning,_ Nala: Well after Sarabi sees that cut on your side and not trying to call for backup, you'll be in just as much trouble as me.

 _Realizing Nala was right,_ Simba: Maybe we should go somewhere and rest.

 _Smirking,_ Nala: Is the king scared?

 _Trying to act regal,_ Simba: Of course not. I just think we deserve some time to rest before heading home. You know that's a long walk back.


	19. Something's Never Change

Lion King 19: Something's Never Change

 _In the middle of the night as the pride slept peacefully 2 young cubs snuck out of Pride Rock and bolted across the Pride Lands. After sprinting for a few minutes and crawling through some bushes the 2 cubs met up with 2 other cubs near a medium size watering hole._

 _Leaping off a boulder,_ Kopa: Geez, what took you 2 so long?

 _Annoyed,_ Vitani: You try sneaking out when your dad has you trapped under his paw.

Jasiri: And I thought my parents were never going to fall asleep. I don't see how you both can sneak out so easily being the princes of the Pride Lands.

 _Smirking,_ Tano: That's because mom and dad were masters of sneaking around and they taught us all their tricks. Why do you think it's so easy to ditch old banana beak whenever he tries to watch us.

 _Giggling,_ Vitani: Too bad you aren't good at ditching Malinzi, Walinzi, your parents or grandparents.

 _Shaking his head,_ Kopa: They don't count, beside I don't mind spending time with them.

 _Looking over her shoulder,_ Jasiri: Yeah right. Last time Malinzi was watching us you tried your hardest to sneak away and couldn't but if we get caught I'm blaming you 2.

 _Looking smug,_ Tano: Go ahead. It's not like Kopa and I will get in trouble anyway. Dad will probably just laugh it off.

 _Grinning devilishly,_ Vitani: But your mom won't.

 _As Kopa and Tano felt a chill run down their spines,_ Jasiri: What happened to those smug grins? Don't tell me you're scared.

 _As his voice cracked,_ Tano: We're not scared.

 _Laughing,_ Vitani: Yeah right! You're practically shaking out of your fur.

 _Tackling Vitani,_ Kopa: I thought we came here to catch some fish, so let's catch some fish.

 _Laughing as she kicked Kopa into the water,_ Vitani: Alright let's catch some fish then but don't get mad when you don't catch that many.

 _Leering at Vitani,_ Kopa: Going to catch more than you.

 _Grinning at Kopa after she threw a fish out the water,_ Vitani: Is that right?

 _Growling,_ Kopa: Just wait and see.

 _As Vitani and Kopa ran through the water,_ Jasiri: I think I'm starting to see what my mom and the other lionesses were talking about now.

 _Curiously looking around,_ Tano: See what?

 _Pointing at Kopa and Vitani,_ Jasiri: That one day Vitani and Kopa will make a good couple.

 _Raising his eyebrow,_ Tano: Kopa and Vitani a couple? _Laughing,_ Like that will ever happen.

 _Shaking her head,_ Jasiri: Guess they were right about males being blind to these kind of things as well.

 _Stretching,_ Tano: I don't know what you're talking about but what I do know is that if we don't join in now Kopa and Vitani will scare away all the fish.

 _After an hour of catching fish, the 4 cubs laid down in the soft grass to compare their catch._

 _Gloating,_ Vitani: What's the matter Kopa? Are you mad I caught more fish than you?

 _Pouting,_ Kopa: Yeah because you cheated!

Vitani: It's called skills. It must suck knowing that one day you will be king but still only be second best. _Pinning Kopa down as he tried to pounce on her,_ See, second best.

 _Pushing Vitani,_ Kopa: Get off me already!

 _Leaning toward Kopa's face,_ Vitani: Make me.

Jasiri: Get a cave already you 2.

 _Leering at Jasiri,_ Kopa: No just no.

 _Getting off Kopa,_ Vitani: Come on Jasiri that's not even funny.

 _Laughing,_ Jasiri: I'm just saying.

Vitani: That almost made me lose my appetite.

 _As the 4 cubs started to eat Vitani and Jasiri were amazed at how great the fish tasted._

 _Shocked,_ Vitani: This is great.

Jasiri: How did you find this place?

Kopa: Mom and granny Sarafina brought us here when dad wouldn't take us out on patrol with him.

Tano: Granny said these are the best fish in the Pride Lands but the best part is we still haven't fully explored this area.

 _Grinning,_ Vitani: Sounds like we'll be coming here more often.

Kopa: Definitely.

 _Hearing something moving in the trees,_ Jasiri: You heard that? I think something big is moving in the trees.

Tano: Kopa let's go check it out.

Kopa: I'm right behind you.

 _Standing under a tree,_ Tano: Something is definitely up there.

Kopa: Let's get rid of it then.

 _As Kopa and Tano was about to climb the tree a massive leopard leapt down and stood between the brothers and Vitani and Jasiri._

Tano: Who are you and why are you in the Pride Lands?

 _Walking around with a smug grin on his face,_ Kifo: The name is Kifo and I roam wherever I please.

Kopa: Well that ends today. This is the Pride Lands and you're not welcomed here so get out.

 _Ignoring Kopa,_ Kifo: I see you caught some fish over there. Thanks for the meal.

Vitani: Whoa there. These are ours!

Kifo: How about this, either you will kindly give up the fish or else.

 _Growling,_ Tano: Or else what?

Kifo: Or else your parents will be mourning the loss of their cubs that is if they can identity which cub is which.

 _Standing confident and unsheathing his claw,_ Kopa: I would love to see you try.

 _Chuckling, Kifo prepared to attack the young cubs. As Tano and Kopa charged at him, Kifo easily leapt over them and ran straight for Vitani and Jasiri. Unwilling to back down the 2 young lionesses charged at Kifo but were knocked aside by the veteran hunter. Dazed and confused, Jasiri was forced to watch as Kifo slowly stalked Vitani._

 _Standing in front of Vitani,_ Kifo: I guess you will be first to die.

 _As Kifo swung down, Kopa sped over knocked Vitani out of harm's way but was hit by Kifo's claws._

 _Laughing as Kopa tumble across the ground,_ Kifo: He's pretty fast or was pretty fast.

 _Kifo's laugher was instantly replaced with pain as Tano bit into his hind leg and Vitani slashed him across the face._

 _As Kifo roared in pain,_ Tano: Kopa are you alright.

 _Slowly getting up,_ Kopa: I been better.

Tano: I hate to say this but we need to get out of here.

Kopa: You're right. Let's split up.

 _Confused,_ Vitani: Are you stupid? He basically just brushed all 4 of us aside with little to no problem. What is splitting up going to do?

Kopa: It will make it harder for him to track us down. Vitani get Jasiri back home. Tano…..

Vitani: Tano get Jasiri back home. She hurt and you're physically stronger than me. Get her back as fast as possible and get help. I'll stay with Kopa.

 _As Tano helped her up,_ Jasiri: Be careful you 2.

 _Nuzzling against Jasiri head,_ Vitani: We will.

 _Looking at Kopa,_ Tano: I won't forgive you if you die Kopa.

Kopa: Right back at you Tano.

 _As Tano ran off with Jasiri on his back,_ Vitani: What's the plan Kopa?

Kopa: Follow me!

 _Following behind Kopa, the 2 ran through the jungle and through a small river before stopping at 2 huge boulders._

 _Pointing at a small hole between the boulders,_ Kopa: In there!

 _After struggling through the small opening, Vitani was surprised at how spacious it was under the boulders._

 _Lying down,_ Kopa: We should be safe here. The opening is too small for him to get through and thanks to that river he shouldn't be able to track our scents. We can head home in the morning when it's easier to see.

 _Noticing Kopa shivering and cold herself, Vitani laid closer to Kopa to help warm them both up. Feeling something warm running between them Vitani looked over finding Kopa bleeding from the wound he received from Kifo._

 _Noticing Vitani's worried look,_ Kopa: Don't worry about it too much Vitani. It's just a little scratch.

Vitani: That's not a little scratch Kopa. I told you being reckless was going to get you hurt one day.

 _Chuckling,_ Kopa: It kind of runs in the family Vitani.

 _Annoyed,_ Vitani: This isn't funny Kopa! You're hurt because I was to slow and weak to…

 _Cutting off Vitani,_ Kopa: I'm hurt because I was trying to protect my best friend. My body will always just react in order to save you, Tano, and Jasiri. I have your back and I know you have mines.

 _Licking Kopa's wound,_ Vitani: You're an idiot but one of the bravest lions I know.

 _As Vitani's cheeks turned red,_ Kopa: Is someone blushing?

 _Smirking,_ Vitani: Do you really want to talk with your heart beating like crazy.

 _Shocked,_ Kopa: You can feel that?!

 _Shaking her head,_ Vitani: You're an idiot. So how much trouble do you think we're in?

 _Chuckling,_ Kopa: We might have a better chance with the leopard but at least we have one last night to live.

Vitani: To bad it not in the comfort of Pride Rock.

 _As the 2 tried to get some sleep, they were kept up all night from the random sounds of the jungle and the nocturnal creatures roaming around. As the sun started to rise and the sounds stopped Vitani and Kopa came out of their hiding place ready to return home. As Vitani sprinted away she noticed Kopa was far behind her slowly limping._

 _Helping Kopa walk,_ Vitani: A little scratch huh?

 _Smirking,_ Kopa: Alright, I might be more hurt than I first thought.

 _Leaping from a tree,_ Kifo: No you're dead.

Kopa: Looks like someone still upset he loss to a few cubs.

Kifo: Not at all. I'm just upset I have to wait longer to find your friends but they will join you soon enough.

 _Whispering,_ Kopa: Vitani run. I can hold him off long enough for you to get away and hopefully find help.

 _Standing firm,_ Vitani: You must be insane if you think I'm leaving you behind just to save myself. We're fighting "Spotty" together.

 _Chuckling,_ Kopa: Think we'll be in less trouble if we bring "Spotty" down?

 _Grinning,_ Vitani: Only one way to find out.

 _Annoyed at the cubs confidence, Kifo wasted no time pouncing at Kopa and Vitani. Too hurt to move quickly Kopa was forced to stand his ground but couldn't match Kifo strength. After being thrown across the ground, Vitani managed to cut Kifo's leg before checking on Kopa._

 _Helping Kopa up,_ Vitani: Kopa we have to move!

 _Growling,_ Kopa: No you have to go. I can't run and will slow you down. _Pushing Vitani away,_ Go now!

 _Defiantly,_ Vitani: I'm not leaving you!

 _As Kopa and Vitani prepared for Kifo next attack, 3 large blurs ran over them and went straight for Kifo. Before they could make out who was attacking Kifo, Kopa and Vitani were engulfed by someone's shadow._

 _Nuzzling both cubs,_ Vita: Are you both alright? You had us worried sick!

 _Relieved they were finally out of danger, Vitani nuzzled against her mother as Kopa collapse from sheer exhaustion._

 _As Simba slammed Kifo to the ground and pressed his claws against his throat,_ Nala: Who are you and how dare you attack our cubs?!

 _Struggling to speak,_ Kifo: The name is Kifo and I'm just repaying your little fur balls for last night.

 _Roaring,_ Simba: If you ever come near my sons or any of our cubs again…

 _Grinning sadistically,_ Kifo: Then you better keep a good eye on them because next time I'm going to finish what I started.

 _Ripping into Kifo stomach as Simba sunk his claws into his throat,_ Kova: You're never going to get that chance.

 _Staring down at Kifo,_ Simba: Nala go check on Kopa and Vitani.

 _Rushing over to Vita and the cubs,_ Nala: How are they?

Vita: They're both alive but Kopa is pretty beat up and exhausted.

Vitani: I'm sorry Nala. Kopa got hurt protecting me. If I was stronger or faster ….

 _Nuzzling against Vitani,_ Nala: Don't worry about it Vitani. My sons inherited their father recklessness but they also inherited his bravery and selflessness. They will do everything to keep those they care about safe.

 _After guaranteeing Kofi was dead Simba and Kova walked over to check on everyone._

 _Nuzzling against Vitani,_ Kova: I'm glad you're safe Vitani.

 _Concerned,_ Simba: How is he?

Nala: He has few wounds but most just really exhausted. He'll be fine after he rest but I will have Rafiki look him over just in case.

 _As Vitani fell asleep beside Kopa,_ Vita: It's funny how they were fighting for their lives a few minutes ago and now are sleeping as if nothing ever happened.

 _Gently placing Vitani on his back,_ Kova: They been through a lot and deserve a good rest.

Nala: Looks like our sons inherited your gift for getting into trouble.

 _Chuckling,_ Simba: Inherited our gift of getting into trouble. Don't act like I was the only one getting us in over our heads but from the look of that leopard they gave him some trouble.

Nala: I guess it time to start taking their training seriously.

Simba: Definitely since this won't be the last time they get into trouble but I think I need to have a serious talk with them.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: Oh no! I'm handling this.

Simba: Don't trust me?

Nala: No offense Simba but you're way too soft on them. 9 times out of 10 you going to start playing around with them.

 _Grinning,_ Simba: Fine you can disciplining them and I'll just back up whatever you say. _As Nala gently picked up Kopa,_ I'm going to patrol the area and make sure no other unwanted predator is in the Pride Lands.

 _Watching Nala walking off Simba couldn't feel more proud of his family and pride._


	20. A Bright Future

Lion King 20: A Bright Future

 _As the afternoon sun shone brightly over the Pride Lands four 1 year old lions slept peacefully in the cooling shade. Flying overhead Zaza spotted the sleeping lions before soaring down towards them._

 _Landing on one of the lions crimson manes,_ Zaza: Wake up Kopa.

 _Rolling over,_ Kopa: Get off Zaza, you're messing up my mane and interrupting my nap.

 _Peaking Kopa's head,_ Zaza: Just because the hair on the back of your neck started to grow in doesn't mean you can call it a mane.

 _Swiping at Zaza,_ Kopa: What do you want Zaza?

 _Landing on Tano's head,_ Zaza: You're parents want the 2 of you to head to the eastern border and deal with a predator that entered the Pride Lands.

 _Stretching,_ Vitani: Chasing someone out of the Pride Lands? Sounds like fun.

 _Leaping off Tano's head as he growled,_ Zaza: I don't see a potential fight can be considered fun.

Jasiri: It always is when you're the most skilled lions in the pride.

Tano: Don't forget undefeated.

 _Flying away chuckling,_ Zaza: Undefeated? That's funny seeing that I don't remember you beating your parents in a fight or out hunting them.

 _Staring at Zaza with a devilish smirk,_ Tano: Kopa, when was the last time we actually played with Zaza?

 _Grinning,_ Kopa: It's been awhile actually. I think we should have a little fun with him later.

Vitani: If you're planning on messing with banana beak jr. then I'm in too.

Jasiri: Leave Zaza alone. He's only doing his job.

 _Laughing,_ Tano: What? We're just going to play with him.

 _Chuckling,_ Jasiri: Yeah right. Come on, let's get this done.

 _Whispering as the 4 walked off,_ Vitani: So were still getting Zaza right?

Kopa: Definitely.

 _After a short jog the group found the zebra heard being chased by a lone male lion with a grayish brown mane and appeared to be their age._

Jasiri: Well we found our target and looks like he might be our age.

 _Running down to confront the intruder, Kopa roared shocking the rogue lion and bringing the hunt to an end._

 _As the zebra escaped,_ Rogue: Well thanks for ruining my hunt.

Tano: Who are you and why are you here?

Chuvi: My name is Chuvi and I didn't know I had entered someone else territory. By the way where exactly am I?

Jasiri: The Pride Lands.

 _Happy,_ Chuvi: Wait really? This is the Pride Lands?

Kopa: Yeah and now that you know get out.

 _Nudging Kopa,_ Vitani: Come on Kopa be nice. So what are you doing here?

Chuvi: I wanted to ask the king and queen of the Pride Lands if I could join their pride. I been on my own for a while now and I tired of being a rogue.

Vitani: I guess it won't hurt to introduce you to Simba and Nala.

Chuvi: Thanks beautiful.

 _Growling as Vitani started to blush,_ Kopa: And when did we agree to….

Jasiri: It's only fair Kopa.

 _As Vitani and Jasiri lead Chuvi to Pride Rock Tano noticed Kopa growling and glaring at Chuvi every time he walked close to Vitani or made her laugh._

 _Returning from patrol Simba and Nala found Vitani and Jasiri speaking to a rogue lion while it seemed like Tano was trying to calm down Kopa._

 _Curious,_ Nala: Well who is this?

Tano: His name is Chuvi and he was the predator that was hanging around the eastern border.

Simba: Where's the rest of your pride?

Chuvi: They abandoned me a while ago after my parents died during a hunt. I heard about you being a kind king and searched for the Pride Lands hoping to join your pride.

 _Looking at Tano and Kopa,_ Nala: We asked you to handle this situation so the decision is yours. As the future rulers of the Pride Lands you will have to make many decisions that will affect this pride.

Tano: Sure. He seems alright and shouldn't be a threat to anyone so why not.

 _Noticing Kopa's silence,_ Simba: Kopa?

 _Getting into Chuvi's face growling,_ Kopa: Sure but if you ever cause any problems for this pride or hurt anyone I'll personally turn you into a chew toy.

 _As Kopa walked off,_ Chuvi: I'll keep that in mind.

 _Surprised by her son's display of aggression,_ Nala: What's wrong with Kopa Tano?

 _Chuckling,_ Tano: Nothing much.

 _The next morning Kopa awoke pretty early before the sunrise to go hunting with Vitani. After not finding her in the den Kopa ventured outside thinking she probably woke up before him but she was still nowhere to be found. As the sun lit up the Pride Lands, Vitani returned to Pride Rock with a small wildebeest calf laughing with Chuvi._

 _Walking over,_ Kopa: What happened Vitani? I thought we were going hunting this morning.

 _Dropping the calf,_ Vitani: Sorry Kopa. When I woke up Chuvi was already up and asked me to lead him to the watering hole. On the way back we spotted the calf and I decided why not.

 _Standing closer to Vitani,_ Chuvi: You should've seen her Kopa. The way she snuck up and took down that calf was amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

 _Glaring at Chuvi as he eyed Vitani,_ Kopa: I can see. Vitani you still down to mess Zaza.

Vitani: Sorry but I promised Chuvi I would show him around the Pride Lands. Maybe we get him tomorrow or the day after.

 _In a low growl,_ Kopa: Forget it.

 _Sensing Kopa was upset Vitani tried to stop him as he walked off but Kopa ignored her and didn't stop or turn around as she called him. For the next 2 weeks tensions between Kopa, Chuvi and Vitani was rapidly growing. In order to keep from attacking Chuvi and trying to appear as if nothing was wrong Kopa spent more time training but everyone in the pride took notice to the shift in the young prince's personality._

 _Out on the open plains,_ Nala: Today you'll work on catching swift and agile prey in units of 2's. Your targets are gazelles. Remember not only are they fast but have excellent hearing. Form up and get ready.

Tano: Jasiri ready to show off.

Jasiri: Let's do it.

Chuvi: Want to team up Vitani?

 _Grinning,_ Vitani: Don't slow me down.

 _Noticing Kopa growling,_ Kovu: Kopa I know what you're thinking but just focus on the hunt for now.

Nala: Alright then. Vitani, Chuvi you're up first.

 _As the 2 slowly moved toward the gazelle herd Chuvi accidently snapped a twig alerting the gazelles of their presence. With the gazelles aware of them Vitani and Chuvi tried to make up for the mistake but it was too late. As the 2 gave up Kopa bolted by them and managed to bring down one of the gazelles._

 _Jogging over as Kopa finished suffocated the gazelle,_ Chuvi: Nice job Ko…

 _Growling,_ Kopa: You're pathetic Chuvi. Next time stay in the den while the real lions train.

 _Confused,_ Chuvi: Hey I know I messed up but…

 _As Kopa walked by Chuvi, he purposely shoved him out of his way almost as if to challenge him. Although Chuvi knew better than to fight Kopa Vitani was another story. Upset at Kopa's action Vitani got into his face livid._

 _Growling,_ Vitani: What's your problem Kopa?

Kopa: What's yours? The runt over there ruined your hunt but here you are in my face!

Vitani: That's because I want to know why my best friend has been acting weird lately and being a jerk right now.

 _Moving pass Vitani,_ Kopa: Best friend? Like that matters.

 _Growling and pushing Kopa over,_ Vitani: I'm tired of this Kopa! We're getting to the bottom of this now!

 _Growling back,_ Kopa: If you're looking for a fight them I will give you one!

 _Seeing a potential fight about to start Nala quickly ran over separating Kopa and Vitani._

 _Concerned,_ Nala: Kopa what was that all about? First you take off on your own and now you're about to fight Vitani.

Kopa: I'm sorry mom but I'm going to go find dad and help him finish patrol.

 _As Kopa ran off Vitani wasn't through with him and tried to chase after him but was stopped by Tano and Jasiri blocking her way._

 _Growling,_ Vitani: Tano, Jasiri move!

Jasiri: I'm sorry Vitani but I can't let you go after him.

 _Livid,_ Vitani: Why not?!

Tano: Because we're trying to stop you and Kopa from doing something you both will regret.

 _Stepping on Vitani's tail to prevent her from trying anything,_ Nala: Alright that's enough. Kovu, you and Chuvi head back to Pride Rock. As for you 3, someone explain what this is all about.

Vitani: I would've found out if it wasn't for them 2 getting in my way.

Tano: I stopped you and Kopa from tearing each other apart.

Jasiri: Kopa's been acting different lately because of you Vitani.

 _Confused,_ Vitani: What are you talking about?

 _Shaking his head,_ Tano: Kopa hasn't been around or wants to be around because he hates how close you and Chuvi have gotten. If Kopa tries to do something with you either you're busy with Chuvi or inviting him to tag along. The other day Kovu and I had to stop Kopa from running over and ripping Chuvi to pieces when he saw him sleeping on you by the watering hole.

Jasiri: Today was just the final straw. First you invite him to train with us knowing how special it is to train with Nala or Simba and then you teamed up with him. It's pretty much a given that during training unless Tano and Kopa have to work together you 2 are a team. Watching you fail because of Chuvi just set him off.

 _Looking off in the distance smiling,_ Nala: So Kopa's jealous. How cute.

 _Puzzled,_ Vitani: But that doesn't make any sense. Kopa should know I love him. He doesn't need to…

 _Realizing what she just said Vitani quickly hid her face under her paws from Jasiri and Nala who stared at her grinning._

 _Lying down,_ Tano: You 2 are a pain in the neck.

 _Pouncing on Tano,_ Jasiri: Don't try and act all mature Tano. You were just as bad or should I tell everyone how I had to force you to tell me how you really felt about me.

 _Chuckling,_ Nala: Just go talk to Kopa Vitani. It's obvious to very one that you both love each but my sons and their father are quite stubborn and will something have a hard time seeing what's right in front of them.

 _Watching Vitani run off,_ Tano: What about Chuvi? Kopa's still not going to like him.

Nala: We'll let time work that out but you can give him a heads up about Kopa.

Jasiri: We will Nala.

 _As Simba and Kopa finished patrolling the Pride Lands Vitani appeared at the bottom of a hill racing toward them._

Simba: So what are you and Vitani about to get into Kopa?

 _Looking annoyed,_ Kopa: Nothing.

Vitani: Hello Simba. Can I speak with Kopa?

 _Walking pass Vitani without making any eye contact,_ Kopa: We're busy Vitani.

 _Picking Kopa up by the neck Simba dropped his son back down in front of Vitani._

 _Laughing as Kopa stared at him betrayed,_ Simba: Of course you can. I'll see you later son.

 _Sitting down_ , Kopa: What do you want Vitani?

Vitani: Well I want to know what's going on with you.

Kopa: If you're talking about what happened earlier than don't worry about it. It won't happen again.

 _Smirking,_ Vitani: Well we both know that's not true.

 _Walking away annoyed,_ Kopa: Look I said it won't happen again so if that's all I'm going to head back home.

 _Stopping Kopa,_ Vitani: Come on Kopa talk to me. We haven't really talked or hung out in 2 weeks. The only time I even see you now are either during training, or at night when everyone is falling asleep. Every time I try to say something to you, you just walk away.

 _Exploding,_ Kopa: That's because for the past 2 weeks your little shadow has been closely following you everywhere you go.

Vitani: Who Chuvi?

Kopa: Yes Chuvi! He's worst than a new born cub. No matter where you go he has to be there and I don't see why you allow it. He's a horrible hunter, weak fighter, not funny and can't compete with hardly anyone in the pride at anything. _Annoyed at Vitani's laugher,_ What's so funny?

 _Knocking Kopa over,_ Vitani: You are you idiot. Kopa you don't have to worry about Chuvi. I was just trying to be nice and help him feel welcomed.

 _Pushing Vitani off,_ Kopa: Well I bet he sure feels welcome now thanks to you.

 _Putting a paw on her face,_ Vitani: I can't believe I really fell in love in an idiot like you.

Kopa: And since when did you ever care about how…. _Puzzled,_ Wait what did you just say?

 _Grinning,_ Vitani: Which part? The you're an idiot or I fell in love with an idiot?

 _Leaping on Vitani and sending them both rolling down the hill,_ Kopa: Really Vitani? Are you serious?

 _Laughing at Kopa's excitement,_ Vitani: Yes you big idiot, how couldn't I? You're my best friend and you were always there when I needed you. You're literally one of the most important individuals in my life.

 _Nuzzling Vitani passionately_ , Kopa: I love you too Vitani.

Vitani: I can't believe hanging with Chuvi made you so upset.

 _Slightly depressed,_ Kopa: It wasn't that. Watching you with him made me think he was going to steal you away from me. I started regretting ever telling you how I felt and scared of what would happen if I missed my chance or you didn't feel the same. I thought I was being replaced.

 _Licking Kopa's cheek,_ Vitani: No one could ever replace you Kopa. _Chuckling,_ But it's good to know the mighty Kopa is afraid of something after all.

Kopa: I'm not afraid of… _Noticing Vitani's nonchalant grin,_ Alright there is only one thing I'm afraid of.

 _Nuzzling under Kopa's chin,_ Vitani: So you going to tell me?

Kopa: Losing you is my only fear.

 _Kissing Kopa,_ Vitani: Well you will never have to worry about that fear ever becoming a reality.

 _After spending a few hours alone together the pair set out for the watering hole where the other year old lions were lying around waiting on them._

 _As Kopa and Vitani laid beside each other grinning,_ Tano: So I'm guessing everything is all good between you 2 now.

 _Resting his head on Vitani's paws,_ Kopa: Yeah. Everything is just fine now.

 _As Vitani laid her head on Kopa's,_ Jasiri: So you going to tell us what happened or just keep us in the dark?

 _Turning slightly red,_ Vitani: Nothing wrong with staying in the dark.

 _Making his way toward Vitani Chuvi was quickly blocked by Kopa growling._

 _Laughing,_ Tano: Told you Kovu. Even if they worked everything out Kopa was still going to act like that.

Chuvi: I'm just trying to apologize for causing any problems between you 2 and thanks Vitani for being a good friend.

 _Growling,_ Kopa: I don't really care.

Chuvi: Trust me Kopa there's nothing to worry about. All Vitani talked about when we were together was you.

 _Nuzzling against Kopa,_ Vitani: Be nice Kopa and don't worry about it Chuvi it wasn't your fault.

Tano: Mostly wasn't your fault at least. It was like 30% you and 70% of my idiot brother.

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Kopa: who you calling an idiot.

 _Laughing,_ Kovu: Pretty sure he's talking to you stupid.

 _As all the males laughed,_ Kopa: That's it.

 _Leaping at Kovu and Tano, Kopa started a huge fight between all the male lions. Things got tense when Kopa was face to face with Chuvi but much to everyone surprise Kopa worked with him to attack Kovu before betraying Chuvi and pouncing on him too._

 _Watching all the males battle,_ Jasiri: The pride is doomed. All the males are idiots.

 _Growling,_ Tano: Hold up. What was that?

Kopa: Sounded like a challenge to me.

 _Staring at the other lioness with a grin,_ Vitani: Should we run or embarrass them.

 _With a quick wink all the lioness pounced on the males starting a huge war between them._

 _Staring at the cubs fighting near the watering hole and their parents goofing off on Pride Rock,_ Sarabi: The more things change the more they stay the same.

 _Sitting beside Sarabi,_ Nala: Looks like Kopa and Vitani have worked everything out.

Simba: Stubborn, reckless and fearless. They're going to make great rulers one day.

Sarabi: Thank you both.

Simba: For what mom.

 _Nuzzling against Nala and Simba,_ Sarabi: For rebuilding this pride, this family. I couldn't be more proud of the lions you both became and I know your father would be so proud of you.

Nala: We were only able to do so thanks to everyone help. Simba and I have caused our fair share of headaches but thank you for being there for us.

 _Looking up as the wind blew around them and seemingly Kopa, Tano, Vitani, and Jasiri,_ Simba: Dad would be proud of all of us.

* * *

 _Hey everyone. Well this is the end of The True Lion King. I had a few more ideas that could continue the story but I think it best if I ended it here. If you think I should keep it going let me know. I was kind of nervous writing this story but I'm glad people enjoyed it. Major thanks to anyone that reviewed it because that meant a lot know you couldn't wait for more or you really liked reading it. I am definitely not a writer but felt like I had to share this with anyone willing to read it._


End file.
